


【冬盾 | 锤盾】Nothing Gold Can Stay

by yes9096



Series: Best Chaperone [1]
Category: Captain America(Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor(Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 史蒂夫有一位暗恋多年的青梅竹马，苦恋无望而决定离开，然后他遇到了另一个令他心动的男人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇以@第二使徒莉莉丝 的名义发表在随缘的旧文，因为写了后续，所以搬来这边，方便阅读

“我把工作辞掉了。”

“什么？”巴基几乎以为自己听错了，可能是因为史蒂夫说这句话的时候语气也有些含糊，他愣了一下，“你说什么？”

“我，把工作辞掉了。”史蒂夫无奈地重复了一遍，“上周五递交的辞职信。”

“好家伙，今天已经是周二了。”巴基把夹在肩膀和耳朵之间的话筒挪了挪位置，好让他更轻松地腾出手来处理厨房里还没来得及刷的碗碟，“你居然没有提前跟我商量，也没有第一时间告诉我。”

“我要是提前告诉你，你一定会反对。”

“现在把辞职信拿回来还来得及吗？”巴基把水龙头打开，“好吧，开个玩笑。要是我这么干了，你一定会把信直接塞进你上司的嘴巴里。”

史蒂夫低低的笑声从话筒里传过来，“是的，已成定局。”

“所以你现在是有下一步计划了，对吗？”巴基看着水慢慢没过脏兮兮的碗碟，上面的污渍让他大倒胃口。丽贝卡居然敢把碗碟丢在这儿两天不洗，等她回来他得狠狠教训她一顿，“‘总是胸怀计划的男人’。”

“呃，嗯……我打算搬去华盛顿。”史蒂夫说，“实际上房子已经找好了，下个月就搬过去。”

他在开口说这话之前犹豫了很久。史蒂夫觉得有些事情会在这句话之后被改变，并非毫无由来的，他希望是自己多虑了，但没有人比他们更了解彼此。他鼓起勇气踏出了这一步，但说不定会因此挨上一拳头……实际上史蒂夫心里没底。

“……”巴基伸手把水龙头关掉。原先稀稀拉拉的水声消失了，突如其来的安静让电话对面的史蒂夫有些忐忑不安。巴基的语气听不出喜怒，平静得让人觉得可怕，“你也没有和我商量这个。”

“我记得我提过。”史蒂夫迟疑着开口，“记得前两个月我们在店里喝酒那回吗，我说，我不想要变成那种整天抱怨工作的家伙。你让我找一份比现在这个更好的工作然后再谈，现在我等到了这个机会。他们答应让我一边工作一边进修。”

他们没有给我太多时间去考虑，史蒂夫又补充道。

巴基一下子不知道自己该说什么了：他记得是有这么一回事，但他可没想到史蒂夫会在他不知道的情况下就把一切给完全搞定。

显然，现在的史蒂夫已经不是过去那个需要他时刻担心和保护的孱弱家伙，但自己还是改不了插手对方生活的习惯——他觉得这没什么不好的，但史蒂夫也是这样想的吗？他不知道。至少在这一刻，他第一次对这个念头产生了怀疑。

“我只是……不想听到你反对。”史蒂夫的声音从话筒传过来，“巴基，你的意见对我来说很重要。我知道让你一下子扭转想法不容易，但是，我不想放弃这个难得的机会。”

“华盛顿，哼？那儿可不是曼哈顿。”巴基说，“你要去的是别的城市——你知道纽约和华盛顿相隔有多远吗？我要是想和你见一面，起码得花上大半天才能从这儿滚过去。”

“我也不可能一辈子都待在布鲁克林哪儿也不去。巴基，你知道我不是那种会选择安于现状、屈服于现实的家伙……不要让我看不起我自己。”

巴基突然就不想费劲去刷那些肮脏的碗碟。他像一个被戳破的气球一样，只想蜷在沙发上什么也不干。去它的华盛顿。或许他应该心胸广阔一点，笑着对史蒂夫说，好吧我支持你的决定。但他办不到。他并不希望对着最要好的兄弟伪装起自己内心的负面情绪。

他觉得自己被背叛了。史蒂夫的理由是如此充分，巴基找不到任何可以反驳的地方，这让他更加恼火。史蒂夫一直梦寐以求的生活就在眼前，他可以去进修、可以做他喜欢的工作……自己怎么能去反对呢。他并非史蒂夫人生的掌控者，也不想充当对方的上帝，但这并不妨碍他想要在史蒂夫的生活里留下点什么。

“行了，知道了。没有别的瞒着我的事情了吧？”巴基有气没处撒，正好从玄关响起了开门的声音。他知道丽贝卡回来了，但他现在压根没心情管她。正好，她该把碗碟全刷了。

“你在生气。”史蒂夫说，“抱歉，巴基，我不是故意要拖到今天才告诉你。只是一直没有合适的机会。”

“你明明可以随时给我打电话。”

“噢，老天，上次黛比接电话的时候可有够尴尬的。我可不想打扰你的好事。”

“和她分了。”巴基没好气地回了一句。他现在根本不想提起前女友的事情，尤其是在他心情这么糟糕的情况下。突然话筒响起刺耳的声音，巴基被噪音弄得一个激灵，转头朝客厅的方向大喊道，“——丽贝卡！把电话放下！我的老天，你没看见我正在用分机吗？”

丽贝卡不满地抱怨了几句，哒哒哒地跑回自己的房间去了。虽然两兄妹感情不错，偶尔也会因为很小的事情针锋相对。史蒂夫对此习以为常。

“分了？什么时候的事情？”史蒂夫有点诧异。

“上个礼拜。没什么好说的，就是这么一回事。”巴基感到越来越烦躁，“我们现在讨论的是你的事情。”

“巴基，如果你生气的是我没有第一时间告诉你，那你也没有第一时间告诉我你和黛比分手的事情。我们可以算扯平了吗。”

“这能相提并论吗？要是我和黛比决定结婚然后搬去别的城市、然而我没有第一时间告诉你，那就是我的错。搞搞清楚，史蒂夫——我和黛比分手对我和你之间的关系一点影响也没有，我们俩还是和以前一样。但你搬去华盛顿就是另一回事。”

这完全是两码子事，巴基又重复了一遍。见鬼。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，“巴基……”

“不，我是认真的，史蒂夫。我很生气。”巴基在厨房里来回踱步，“你是打算以后什么事情都先作了决定再告知我吗？我以为我们是朋友，还是最好的那种。”

“对于我来说，你是最好的、唯一的、无可替代的朋友。”

“所以这就是你对待‘最好朋友’的方式。”

“正因为如此，我希望你能理解我的决定。”史蒂夫语气变得严肃起来。巴基知道他无法改变这件事情了，他必须要接受史蒂夫下个月就搬离布鲁克林的这个事实。有时候史蒂夫倔起来像头拉不回来的小牛一样，例如现在他决定一直保持严肃的对话态度，“如果你要继续生气下去我也无话可说。”

“得了，我就是个小气鬼。”巴基说完就把电话挂了。他不想和史蒂夫继续争吵下去，因为这根本无法改变任何事情，只会让他们的关系变得更糟。

电话被挂断之后，史蒂夫把手机放回桌面上。他叹了一口气，回头继续收拾他的行李。如果他是黛比，现在他早就哭了。但他不是。

他确实不应该把这件事情拖到如今才告诉巴基，但他又不得不这么做：和巴基一样，他不希望他俩在这些事情上纠缠不休。

对于巴基来说，自己现在的这份工作薪水不错、也很稳定，不需要担心公司倒闭。‘比我的好多了’，巴基这么说。史蒂夫知道，等自己有了足够的积蓄，他再去干别的没有人会反对。但史蒂夫并不打算把时间浪费在毫无意义的事情上。被编辑反复要求修改的稿子和退回来的底片让他不满，他知道自己可以做得更好，也知道什么才是自己所需要的。但显然这些家伙并不打算让他这么干。

他讨厌当一个庸庸碌碌的家伙。他从来都不是。

如果巴基能理解这一点……不，巴基很清楚他的想法。他只是用一种史蒂夫并不需要的方式在‘保护’他。史蒂夫想，也许正是时候让他们彼此改变一下现在这种相处方式了。

史蒂夫顿了顿，又拿起手机按了一条讯息。

——等你气消了我们再谈谈。

只是他的手机到了第二天早上，仍然一次也没有响过——虽然史蒂夫早就习惯了得不到回应的等待。

他在意一个人，但这份感情他从来没有对谁说过，甚至连巴基也没有。因为他很清楚，即使他鼓起勇气说出口，也不过是另一道无法得到回应的声音。

人在面对自己真正在意的事情时，反而会越小心翼翼。史蒂夫比谁都知道：真正需要从那段关系里走出去、去改变这种相处方式的那个人，并不是巴基。

**

“哇喔，你居然会和史蒂夫吵架。”

“闭嘴，臭丫头。”巴基从房间出来，“别偷看我的手机。”丽贝卡乖乖把手机还给他，巴基看了一下，把短讯给删掉了。他甚至不能相信过了一个晚上自己仍然在气这件事情。他昨晚根本就没有睡好。

“怎么，史蒂夫交女朋友了吗？”丽贝卡笑嘻嘻地跟在她哥身后。厨房的碗碟她早上已经乖乖刷好了，昨晚巴基一直处于低气压的状态，她完全不敢嬉皮笑脸地糊弄过去。

“不是。”巴基没好气地看了她一眼，“你问这个干什么。”

“我只是好奇他干了什么事情会让你那么生气。”

“为什么他交女朋友我要生气？”

巴基给自己倒了一杯水，然后进去洗漱。丽贝卡屁颠屁颠地跟在他后面，似乎对他们吵架的原因非常感兴趣。

“你总是霸占着电话和他聊天。我要是你女朋友还以为你在和他谈恋爱呢，难怪黛比和史蒂夫关系不怎么样。不过你和黛比分了我也觉得挺好，她没事老是往我们家跑，上次还把我放在冰箱里的酸奶给吃掉了。她实在是不怎么样——”

“胡说八道。”巴基满嘴牙膏泡沫。黛比和史蒂夫关系一般倒是真的，但并不是因为他们不待见对方。史蒂夫不擅长于和女孩子们相处，而黛比也确实不满自己和史蒂夫待在一起的时间比和她还多，“要是有个合适的女孩子把他拴在这儿我倒是放心多了。”

“你看我怎么样？开个玩笑，别瞪我好吗。说真的，认识那么多年没见他和哪个女孩子处得特别好……噢，他和娜塔莎倒是关系不错。你那么多前女友，只有娜塔莎和他能聊上几句，说不定——”

“不可能。没得商量。”

“瞧瞧你……你到底在吃谁的醋。”巴基抬起腿佯装要踢她，丽贝卡躲开了，“娜塔莎后来把她的新男朋友介绍给你们认识，你当时也没生气。”

“不可能。他们不合适。“巴基说，“这个话题可以终止了。”

他没由来地感到一阵生气。只是让他稍稍想象到那个画面，巴基就浑身不舒服。史蒂夫和娜塔莎？开玩笑，他是绝对不会同意的。

“好吧。我说认真的——你们到底为什么吵架？”

“他辞职了，下个月搬去华盛顿。我比你早一天知道，你说呢。”

“噢，哇喔……”丽贝卡收起她的嬉皮笑脸，“难怪你心情会那么糟糕。这不就意味着你们以后见面的机会更少了吗？”

“随他的便。”巴基擦了擦脸，“我等下要出去，你记得锁好门。”

“你不打算给他回个讯息？”

巴基没有回答，他‘砰’地一声把门关上了。


	2. Chapter 2

就在史蒂夫以为巴基一辈子都不打算接他电话的时候，那家伙用膝盖敲开了他家的门。

“帮我把这些拿进去。”巴基一手提着一打啤酒，一手拎着一袋乱七八糟的玩意儿。史蒂夫露出笑容，从唇角到眉眼都暖暖的，巴基觉得一直堵在心里的那口气就这么消了。完蛋，他想，他从十几年前就这么一头栽在这家伙的酒窝里。

进门后他不动声色地环视一圈：史蒂夫的东西已经收拾得七七八八了，本来就整齐的空间现在看上去更加单调，甚至感觉有些空荡。

史蒂夫把沙发上的东西挪开，打开冰箱把啤酒塞进去，“买那么多，我们两个人怎么喝得掉。”

“这房子又不会跑了。”巴基一屁股坐在沙发上，“有空我会过来看看，免得进贼。”

史蒂夫打开旁边那个袋子，里面净是些乱七八糟的玩意儿——那家伙肯定是看着什么顺眼了就往购物车里扔，“进贼了也没什么可偷的，都是些不值钱的东西。”

“什么时候搬？”

“下礼拜一。”史蒂夫转过头来，“我还以为你这辈子都不打算回我电话了。”

“噢，我先前确实是这么想的。知道吗，你伤透了我的心，宝贝儿。”巴基朝他昂了昂下巴。史蒂夫白了他一眼，巴基才打消了继续挪揄对方的念头。史蒂夫不喜欢自己称呼他作宝贝儿。黛比也不喜欢他这么开玩笑，在这个问题上他们闹过不愉快。

但现在已经无关紧要了，巴基想。

“所以是上帝让你买一打啤酒上我家？”

“只是我突然想喝。”过来，巴基朝他招了招手，示意史蒂夫过来坐在自己身边，“以后这机会可是千金难求，你能这么狠心一走了之，我可不想白白浪费剩下的时间。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫坐下来，“我只是离开一段时间出去闯闯，又不是永远不回布鲁克林。”

“但你想想看：要是我哪天心情不好，拧开你家的门把里头却一片寂静，或者是我从窗户爬进来，那时候才突然想起你已经搬走了，那我该有多难过。”

“我说过不要再爬我家的窗户。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，“你忘了上次是怎么摔的吗？”

“只是打个比方……噢，完了，现在我已经开始难过了。”

巴基说着，做了一个夸张的表情。

“我会想你的。”史蒂夫转过来看着他，语气认真，“……前几天我一直在想，我们从认识以来好像真的没有分开过，就算是假期也一直腻在一块。游泳，打球，看电影……你交了女朋友也会半夜三更跑来我家，把我从床上拽起来看球赛。“史蒂夫停了下来，他隔了好一会儿才继续道，”巴基，我想我再也交不到像你这样的朋友了。你生气不理睬我，我是真的感到很难过。”

“我知道，史蒂夫……我知道。”

谁能比他更难过呢？噢，巴基想，两个可怜的家伙。他们也有不少别的朋友，但谁也不会像他们这么要好。

“但我总得学着去……接受？或者说，面对这一切。”史蒂夫继续说，“以后各自有了家庭，我们大概就不会像以前那样整天泡在一块儿了。我只是先踏出了艰难的第一步。”

“对，除非我们俩结婚。”巴基哼了一声，“见鬼，就没有别的办法了吗。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，没有马上接话。现在是晚上九点钟，偶尔能从窗外听见汽车开过的声音。史蒂夫起身上前去，然后打开冰箱从里头拿出两听啤酒。客厅的灯没有全部打开，光线有些暗暗的，和路灯的暖黄缠在一起，一种暧昧的气氛萦绕不去。

他背对着巴基，所以那男人不可能看到他的表情。在这个安静的栖身之所里，史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏被一只无形的手拧住，松开，然后更用力地捏紧。

——除非我俩结婚……见鬼，就没有别的办法了吗？

没有比这句话更悲哀的了。这甚至冲淡了离别的不舍，分开的痛苦在器皿里被一点一滴稀释。史蒂夫恨不得马上从这里离开，走得远远的，似乎这样就可以把别的事情都丢走。他不想强颜欢笑，但他又能怎么办呢。

他们永远是最好的朋友。

“你今晚睡这儿吗？”史蒂夫把手里的东西丢给沙发上的男人，“有些东西我先寄过去给山姆了，如果你要留在这儿，可能得在沙发上凑合一下。”他扯开话题，试图让心情轻松些。

“要命，上次差点把脖子给扭了。”巴基打开啤酒，“我倒不如在你的房间打个地铺。”

“随你喜欢。”

史蒂夫打开电视机，又坐下来和巴基有一搭没一搭地聊天。巴基回忆起很久很久以前，那时候史蒂夫的妈妈还在，他们会把电视机的声音调得很小，实际上根本就没有在看……就像现在一样。那时候，他在史蒂夫面前炫耀自己的第一个女朋友，说起自己和她怎么接吻，还有年少时懵懵懂懂的性爱。史蒂夫会涨红着脸，却不打断他的话、静静地听着。这让他的虚荣心得到了极大的满足。

他那时候还教他怎么接吻。史蒂夫毫无防备地把初吻献给了他——而他自己的早就给了一个忘掉模样的高年级女生。他们的心脏几乎要跳出喉咙了，扑通、扑通，只是谁也不承认。他装出一副成熟的样子，嘲笑对方熟透的脸。‘你就是个混蛋’，史蒂夫这么说。后来，巴基又换了几个女朋友，她们都很漂亮，光彩照人。

史蒂夫抱怨过他总是不能认真经营一段感情，但对于巴基来说，不能接受那个瘦小的史蒂夫是他最好朋友的女孩子，都不值得他全心相待。

然而这个混账家伙现在居然要跑在自己前面了。

史蒂夫从当初那个跟在自己身后的小豆芽，变成了现在的模样。他变得和自己一般高，变得英俊，想法独立、开始有了属于他自己的小世界。他交了别的朋友，有了一些自己完全不懂的兴趣，甚至要跑到远离自己的地方去。

巴基越想越觉得不甘。如果有一个办法能把这小混蛋拴在这儿，他一定会马上就这么干。

“你觉得，以后我们各自成家，关系真的会变得和现在很不一样？”三罐啤酒下肚，巴基觉得自己已经不想再喝了。史蒂夫的脸蛋早就染上了淡淡的红色，但是他什么也没说，只是一口又一口地抿着那些苦涩的液体。

“……我不知道。”史蒂夫眼睛盯着电视机，“我记得，小时候大家都爱作‘时间停止’的美梦，但成年人都知道那是不可能的事情。”

“但我们永远是最好的朋友、最好的兄弟，对吗。”巴基又问。在得到史蒂夫的回应前，他像踩空了什么，脚步陷进松软的泥土里，在这条路上走得东倒西歪，“……等到我们老了，我们可以一块去钓鱼，去逛公园，去干些年轻的时候不会干的事情。”

史蒂夫笑起来——他突然又释怀了，“如果你不继续生气的话。”

“早就不生气了，小混蛋。”巴基伸出手，揉了揉史蒂夫脑袋上翘起来的金色短发。和他倔强的性格完全不一样，史蒂夫的头发软软的。

巴基就这么盯着他看，直到史蒂夫不好意思地别过脸。

“我去洗澡。”他几乎要被那道视线狙击得落荒而逃。

电视屏幕上的比赛已经进行到了尾声。胜负已定，球场上的竞技到了这一刻全部变成了个人秀。巴基转了几个台，没找到感兴趣的节目，绕了一圈回来，比赛已经打完了。史蒂夫还在浴室里，巴基又坐了半晌，决定起身看看那个家伙的行李有没有什么遗漏的物品。他就是改不掉这个习惯。

等史蒂夫出来的时候，巴基手里正拿着那张合照。

“巴基！”史蒂夫急急忙忙走过去，“你怎么又乱翻我的行李。”

男人扬了扬手中的那张照片，“原来这张照片在你手里。你不是说底片丢了吗？”

“是丢了。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地把它夹回去，“这是唯一的一张。”

“不再是唯一的了。刚刚我拿手机拍了下来。”

巴基接过史蒂夫递给他的干净毛巾和换洗衣物——史蒂夫家的衣柜里起码有三分之一是他的衣服，因为他实在是太爱往这里跑，“不过那时候我的发型居然那么难看。”

“我倒觉得挺帅的。”史蒂夫眼神柔和，“真的。”

之后他很久都没有说话。巴基进了浴室，史蒂夫在房间了转了几圈，然后在自己的床上躺下来。刚刚的酒在冷水的作用下已经醒了大半，但他的脸仍然红红的，不知道是不是因为那张照片的缘故。只是一张学生时代的照片，他却视其为珍宝，小心翼翼地夹在最喜欢的小说里。巴基也居然没有拿这个来开玩笑。

你那么喜欢我？他能想象出巴基挪揄自己的表情。是啊，他会尴尬地笑着回答。

他喜欢那个时候的巴基。他喜欢现在的巴基。他喜欢他。那颗从很久之前就种下的种子一天一天发芽、成长，紧紧攥住史蒂夫的心脏，那儿的每一次鼓动都能感受到属于那股感情的顽强生命力。

巴基也喜欢他。史蒂夫知道，那个男人把自己放在一个很特殊的位置，这让他既为了与众不同的待遇暗喜，却又贪心地想要更多。人类如此贪婪，他并不为此感到羞耻。

但这就是恋爱的感觉吗？

混杂着甜蜜和苦涩的味道，史蒂夫并不确定。他在巴基女友们的脸上看到了和自己不一样的表情：她们会撒娇，会生气，会哭，会妒忌。她们打扮得花枝招展，只为了让他的眼光在自己的身上多停留一会儿。她们会绽放出在情人面前最美的笑容，然后和他拥抱、接吻。她们会生气或者伤心地埋怨，争吵，然后和他分开。

但史蒂夫不一样。

史蒂夫不知道自己要在哪里寻找这个答案。他曾经试图从酒杯底找这个答案，或者是书本上，电影情节里，还有路边幸福的恋人脸上，但那都不是他需要的。

“躺过去点，我不要睡地板。”巴基从浴室里出来。他把头发擦干，用脚拱了拱史蒂夫的腰。

“这床太小了。”史蒂夫哭笑不得。

“我不管。”巴基钻进被窝里。史蒂夫急忙起身，打算把床让给他，巴基一手把他又按回去，“躺着。小时候我们随便扯个沙发垫就睡了，哪来那么多唧唧歪歪的。”

“……”

史蒂夫又了躺回去，姿势别扭。

“刚刚我洗澡的时候一直在想，认识你那么多年，自己也改变了很多。”巴基说，“我的意思是，这是件好事，我很乐意去改变过去的自己。托你的福，我成了一个好人，对吧。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫摸摸自己的鼻尖，“知道吗，小时候，为了追赶你的步伐，我不得不比别人更努力地往前跑。”

“所以你现在成了大长腿。”巴基说着，开玩笑地捏了捏史蒂夫的大腿肌肉。

“巴基！”史蒂夫紧张得要死，整个人差点都僵住了。他转过身去，背对着巴基，“……别闹。”

“但是你要在我看不见的地方成为更好的人——我知道你会变得更好——我感到很寂寞。”

“我会时常和你联络的。”史蒂夫声音闷闷的，“我保证。”

然后两人沉默了许久。史蒂夫背对着那个男人，他看不巴基脸上的表情，也不知道对方的眼睛里同样藏着自己解读不出来的情绪。直到史蒂夫以为巴基已经睡着了，男人才开口道，“……睡吧。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫感觉到身边的那个男人结实的肌肉贴着自己的后背，被子全里是两人的体温，“晚安。”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，很快便沉沉睡去。在他彻底陷入梦乡之前，又听见巴基在他耳边说，“嘿，史蒂夫，如果以后你有女朋友了，要第一时间告诉我。”不许再瞒我事情，他喃喃道。

……巴恩斯你个混球。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫搬去华盛顿那天，巴基去车站送他。

“够了，老天。”史蒂夫几乎要被巴基的神经质折腾得崩溃了，“不会有东西遗漏的好吗，如果有，我会拜托你帮我寄过去。”

“你说得对，这是个坏习惯。”巴基喝掉最后一口咖啡，把纸杯扔进垃圾桶里，“我的意思是，我不习惯和别人道别，尤其是和你……噢，下车记得给我电话。”

“知道了。”史蒂夫露出无奈的表情，“照顾好你自己，巴基。还有丽贝卡，替我向她问好。”

“那丫头可真是舍不得你。今天早上我踢了踢她的门，她才闷声闷气地说不来了。”巴基笑了笑，他张开双臂，在史蒂夫上车前给了他一个大大的拥抱，“我会想你的。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫背好行李，“下车给你电话。”

短途大巴并没有耗掉史蒂夫太多的精力。他在车上小睡了一下，差不多快到时他才被杂乱的声音吵醒。你好，华盛顿。他提前和山姆约好了时间和见面地点，从车站到约定的地铁站一路上都很顺利。史蒂夫给巴基打了个电话，电话却提醒正在通话中，史蒂夫想了想，给对方留了条讯息。

“欢迎来到华盛顿。”山姆给了他一个经典美式拥抱——这让史蒂夫有种错觉，他好像一个橄榄球，被巴基从布鲁克林扔到了车上，然后现在山姆接住了他。

“你真是一点没变。”史蒂夫露出笑容。

“不，我变帅了。”山姆笑起来的时候，那排洁白的牙齿尤其醒目，“你倒是看起来比之前更结实了些。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫看了看自己的手臂，“看来沙包没有白练。”

“哇哦，运动健将。以后你可以和我一块晨跑。你的新公寓离我家很近，如果你乐意的话，我们可以约个时间。”

“这算一个邀请？”

“是的，帅哥。”山姆笑着摇了摇头，“走吧，我们先去看看你的新家。”

之前寄来的东西已经被山姆妥善放置在新公寓里。山姆还有别的事情，把行李都拆开之后，史蒂夫自己一个人收拾了一整个下午，直到觉得肚子饿了，他才跑到街上买了两个三明治。

还好是全国连锁的店，他想，要不然第一天就开始想念布鲁克林也真是够了。

巴基没有回他的讯息。史蒂夫把食物包装纸扭成一团，开始担心：该不是路上出什么事了？他正想着要不要打个电话，手机却适时响了起来。

“老天。”史蒂夫松了一口气，“你手机是没电了吗。”

“我刚走了半路，突然想起来你有个东西一直落在我家里。”巴基那头的声音很吵杂，史蒂夫直觉对方大概回到他打工的店里了，“然后我现在把它打包好了正准备寄给你，才发现忘了问你要新地址。”

“噢，老天，那是什么。”史蒂夫把地址报给巴基，“你打算现在就寄过来吗？”

“我正在考虑。”巴基说，“或者明天早上吧，我只是担心你家没人签收。”他们又聊了两句，巴基道了晚安便把电话挂了。史蒂夫看了手机好一会儿，才挽起袖子打扫起新家来。

他们现在在两个完全不同的城市里。这意味着他再也不是那个巴基在楼下大声嚷嚷、自己就会在邻居骂骂咧咧的声音中跑下楼梯的史蒂夫了。

他从很久之前就开始为这个瞬间做好准备，然而当它真的来了，那种排山倒海般的孤独感又瞬间侵蚀了他的全身。

史蒂夫想起他们在布鲁克林度过的那些夜晚。不单单是最开始的那几年，还有他和巴基刚满十七岁那一年的冬天。他们在加油站打工，那份工作比现在他们做的辛苦得多，要经常熬夜，滑头的前辈会把工作都扔给他们然后躲到很远的地方去抽烟。巴基直到现在还保留着熬夜的习惯，只有史蒂夫自己，后来渐渐变成一个作息规律的家伙。

他那时候盼望着那个冬天赶紧过去。最好的时光曾经都被误解。

史蒂夫在回忆里收拾好心情。直到他把行李都掏空、把最后一本书放在书架上，电话又响了。史蒂夫看了看来电显示，“嘿，老兄，我们才分开了半天。”

“我决定把你的东西现在就给你。”巴基在那头说。

“到底是什么东西？”史蒂夫纳闷。他刚刚清点了一下，不觉得自己少拿了什么。

“很重要的东西，你居然敢忘掉……我不会原谅你的，史蒂夫。”

“见鬼。”史蒂夫说，“要是你敢耍我——”

“开门，混蛋。”

“……我知道为什么黛比和你分手了。”史蒂夫快步走过去，他打开门，“你这个疯子。”

**

“实话说，你们前段时间还好好的，怎么就……”史蒂夫倒了一杯水给巴基，眼前这人看来在华盛顿迷了一下路，“……真的，就这么分了？”

“吵架。”巴基撇撇嘴，“老调重弹，我受够了。”

“我记得你们之前也分过手，然后又复合。这是第三回了吧。”

“不再有下次了。”巴基往后仰在沙发上，“说起来，你这新家真不错。”

史蒂夫笑笑，“要搬过来吗？”

“不过你为什么要租那么大的房子。”巴基问，“另一个房间明明就是多余的，如果你租个小一点的，可以省下不少租金。华盛顿的租金也不比纽约便宜。”

“这是山姆认识的人给介绍的屋子，租金和别的稍微小的房子也差不了多少，我就想，干脆把那儿弄成书房好了。”

“哇噢，那挺好的。”巴基起身看了看这屋子，“我看我干脆也搬过来得了。”

“当真？”

“不，开个玩笑。”巴基挑了挑眉毛。他停顿半晌，欲言又止，片刻后才又再度开口，“史蒂夫……有时候我在想，如果你是女的，说不定我们现在就已经在考虑养孩子的事情了。”

“……”史蒂夫愣住，“为什么突然这么说。”

他的心跳漏了半拍。他觉得时间静止了。

“我觉得你说得不错，大概是我疯了。”巴基又坐下来，似乎才刚刚从气喘吁吁中缓过来，“和黛比分手那几天，我一直在想，如果我能够遇到一个和史蒂夫一样的女孩子，我就和她结婚。她不需要多会调情，不需要多会接吻，甚至不需要懂口活儿……我会好好爱她，比所有人都更爱她，让她成为这个世界上最幸福的女人。我……”

“可我不是。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，然后又抬起来看他，“巴基，如果我是女孩子的话，也许我们很早就会陷入爱河，然后你遇到了别的更漂亮、更懂得讨你欢心的女孩子，我们决绝地分手，从此再不相见。”

这才是这个故事真正会发生的轨迹。

他一早就知道了。

“……也有可能。”巴基低下头来，他把脸埋进掌心里，“对，你是对的……还好你是史蒂夫，我们现在才能成为最好的朋友。我在想什么，哈，幸好你不是女孩子。我差点就失去你了。“抱歉说了奇怪的话，巴基说。

“想象一下，如果我是女孩子。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，他掐了掐自己的手臂，“那些漂亮的裙子，口红，还有香水……老天，我不敢想下去了。但也许会很受欢迎也说不定，谁知道呢。”

“……呃，天。当我没说。”巴基干笑道。

史蒂夫眼神变得柔和，“我觉得现在这样就挺好的。真的。“

史蒂夫觉得有些话到了这一步，什么也不必多言了。现在他发自内心地觉得，这也没什么不好的：他们是最好的朋友，没有别人可以取代。

“对，现在的你就很好，英俊迷人……看看你身上的肌肉，都快要赶得上我了。”巴基看着他，笑了起来，恢复成一贯的表情，“实话说，我开始在考虑撮合你和丽贝卡的事情了——你要知道，在今天之前，这还是个糟透了的想法。”

“去你的。”史蒂夫拍了拍他，“快去洗把脸，你不是买了明天一大早的车票吗。”

“噢，对。”巴基吁出一口气，“幸亏今天在翘班前请了假。今晚我睡哪儿？”

“你可以睡另一个房间。”史蒂夫摆出一副嫌弃的表情，“我不要再和你挤一张床了。”

然后巴基在史蒂夫整个人弹起来之前拍了拍他的屁股。

**

第二天一大早巴基就醒了。

那时候还很早，天刚蒙蒙亮。巴基蹑手蹑脚地走到史蒂夫的房间看了一眼——那家伙估计是昨天收拾打扫得太累了，还没有半点醒来的意思。他的睡脸一点也没变。

巴基拿他的牙刷和毛巾洗漱完之后，还是决定不叫醒史蒂夫。他不知道，也许是害怕史蒂夫要是睁开眼睛看着自己，他就舍不得走了。这种黏乎得让他发毛的感情在这个清晨却占据了巴基的整个脑子。

巴基轻轻关上门，然后走下楼梯。再见，史蒂夫，他朝空气道别。

他现在又能干什么呢？对，滚回他的布鲁克林，打工，然后和别的朋友鬼混，耗费他的一天又一天。他会忘了黛比，就和忘掉别的前女友一样，然后认识更好的女孩子。他会朝她搭讪，和她接吻、上床，开始一段新的恋情。他会想念史蒂夫，会在意他今天过得怎么样……他会想：史蒂夫他也会想自己吗。

巴基突然就厌倦了这一切。

史蒂夫已经在往完全不同的路上走去。他有属于他自己的理想，他在努力完成它；他找了一份新的工作，开始进修……然而自己却一直在原地踏步。他越踩越深，几乎要踏穿了地板。他只能眼睁睁地看着最要好的朋友在他的眼前、乘上前往别的城市的车。

我到底在干什么？

巴基经过那条路上的最后一个征兵站，然后停了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

“什么？”史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，“我没空和你开玩笑，巴基。”

“我是认真的。”

“……”史蒂夫深吸一口气，“等下，你先告诉我，到底为什么。”

“想去，然后刚好抓住了机会，就是这么简单。”巴基的语气比史蒂夫想象中更正经，“实话说，现在还有比干这个更福利优厚的工作吗？我想，像史蒂夫·罗杰斯这种会为了自己所爱的国家奉献的人，没有理由提出反对。”

“不，巴基，我不是反对，只是想知道你突然选择这么做的原因。”史蒂夫说，“我不知道你什么时候冒出了这么一个想法。”难道在和平年代，为工作和梦想付出努力，追求真实，抱着认真的态度生活就不算一种贡献吗，史蒂夫试图弄清楚对方的想法——这是他第一次跟不上巴基的思维，“我还没自以为是到认为这个世界需要我到处扛着枪去拯救。那不是自由，巴基。那只是选举演讲用的台词。”

“史蒂夫，也许是你把这回事想得太复杂。”巴基的声音从话筒里传来，“你说的对，是该抱着认真的态度生活下去——所以我认为自己不该再继续这样混日子。想想看，这已经是我换掉的第几份工作了？史蒂夫，我不想一辈子像之前那样、不知道前行的目标是什么。”

“但这也不是你唯一的选择。”史蒂夫说，“你真的考虑清楚了吗？”

“我想先试着去找一下答案。”巴基说，“如果实在不合适，我也不会勉强自己。我还没正式签合约。”

“……”

“嘿，史蒂夫。”巴基的语气稍微缓和了些，“实话实说，也许是你去华盛顿发展这件事情刺激了我——我并不是还在生气你没提前告诉我，真的。只是我也是时候该作出一些改变。”

……如果我再不往前跑，我就要被你抛下了。

史蒂夫察觉到了不寻常的征兆，但无法用言语和行动去解释。也许巴基有他的理由，就像他自己一样。但这也无法阻止他的心脏在大海中不断下沉。

“你通过ASVAB（*军队职业倾向测试）了？”

“噢，模拟测试及格。”巴基语气轻松，“征兵官给了我一本考参，我回去看了，也基本上没什么大问题。下周末正式考试。”

“好吧，混球。”史蒂夫说，“你填了什么志愿？别告诉我去战区。”

“先从后勤兵开始干起，如果情况允许的话。”巴基说，“具体还要看正式考试的成绩和名额，保佑我可千万要及格。你知道我化学和几何成绩都不怎么样。”

“我想你可以的，巴基……你很聪明，虽然你从来不把精力投放在学习上。况且现在可不是征兵旺季。”

“我当是赞美了。”巴基笑起来。

现在他只想听对方的声音，听他说话，哪怕隔着电话线，他们分隔在两个并不相邻的城市。孤独慢慢渗进他身周的空气中，史蒂夫静静听着，就像他还在布鲁克林一样，他们只要跑过那条街就能见到对方。

巴基每说一句话，那把斧头便一次一次地撬开松软的泥土，把最后一把尖锐的铁钉洒进地里。

“如果通过考试的话，什么时候出发？”史蒂夫问。

“没那么快。如果能够被派分去海外，各项津贴和补助也会高很多，要是我运气好的话。但无论如何，我也得在新兵营待上一段时间。”

那时候，巴基不得不承认自己在想：如果史蒂夫坚决反对的话，他就不走了。不，巴基，留下来。他有时候也会想，如果当初自己很强硬地反对史蒂夫离开布鲁克林，也许史蒂夫就不会踏出那一步。

但他不可能阻止，就像史蒂夫现在不会去阻止他一样：他尊重自己的选择，即使那让他伪装无情的面具快要掉了。

“加油，巴基。”史蒂夫说，一种难以辨别的情绪在话里慢慢释开，“嘿，别跑太快了……不然我又得费劲去赶上你。”

你已经跑在我的前面了，史蒂夫。巴基说，“走着瞧。”

“小心点。”史蒂夫又补了一句，“……我在这里等你回来。”

**

巴基很快便辞掉了打工。

他通过了正式考试，然后是递交材料、体检还有一些杂七杂八的手续。时间像一阵风一样跑过，他和史蒂夫通过几次电话，在史蒂夫忙着准备他的第一次挑战的时候，巴基也接到了征兵官寄到他手里的机票。

“俄克拉荷马州？比我想象中更远了。”

“对，目的地是维尔罗杰斯机场。”巴基看了看手头上的机票，“‘罗杰斯’。嗯哼。”

“别闹，巴基。”史蒂夫说，“东西都收拾好了？”

“其实我也没带什么。该发的那边会发，不该带的拿了也白搭。”巴基坐在床上。手机刚充完电，他就迫不及待拿起来和史蒂夫打电话，“然后到了机场再搭部队的大巴去锡尔堡，到时候可能没办法经常和你通电话了。”

“丽贝卡呢？”

“她放假的时候会拜托朱蒂阿姨照顾。”巴基完全不担心那个丫头会闹出什么事情，她也差不多快成年了，“我会给家里打电话，你放心好了。”

“要是实在不行，你可以让她住我这儿。我可以去车站接她，假期完了然后把她送回去。”史蒂夫说，“我这边不是有个空屋子吗，她要是愿意的话——”

“我不同意。她要是搬过去了，我去华盛顿找你的时候我住哪儿？事先说好了，我可不睡地板。”

史蒂夫笑了，“好。”

然而等巴基到了新兵训练营的时候，他才第一次真正意识到了什么叫‘纪律’和‘命令’——和过去那些所谓的规矩大相径庭。当然，还有看不见尽头的磨难。

他们领了制服和一些日用品，填完表格，然后把私人物品上交。他看着自己的手机被贴上编号然后收走，和别人的一块存放在柜子里：他和史蒂夫的照片在里面，还有丽贝卡的，也许还有几张没有删掉的、属于黛比的照片。幸运的是，这儿的食物比想象中要好一些，他们的教官也并没有太过为难他们。

巴基晚上躺在床上，想起教官那张面无表情的脸。

他不知道史蒂夫在华盛顿过得习不习惯。他也会像自己现在这样、在陌生的环境里睡不着吗？也许他会试着给自己打电话，但是会在发现一直处于关机的状态后放弃。对了，朱蒂阿姨也许会跟自己告状丽贝卡干的坏事儿：他知道她总是密谋着夜不归宿的生活，巴基想。可惜这儿没有可爱的女孩子，但也许会有女军官——他不确定——也许她会给他们来一记猛拳，让他们这些新兵蛋子知道什么叫威严。

“操。”巴基喃喃道，然后翻了个身，在这儿度过了他的头一个夜晚。

**

“巴恩斯？入伍？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫把杯子里的咖啡喝掉，“上个星期过去的。”

“哈，我可真的没想到。”山姆说，“那家伙居然会入伍，他还是我认识的那个巴恩斯吗。”

“你对他有偏见。事情都过去那么久了……”史蒂夫皱眉，“他现在可没有一个月换一个女朋友。”

“噢，那确实是很大的进步。”山姆说，“开个玩笑。”

“你和他多久没见面了？”

“忘了。”山姆撇撇嘴，“我记得上回和你们一块去打台球的时候，他还在当酒保。‘银色子弹’……对，我记起来了。这个笑话我能讲到今天。”

“那也有一年多了。”史蒂夫说，“时间过得真快。”

“是啊，我也没想到，你居然会离开布鲁克林到这里来。而且才来两个多月，你的作品就被挂在展览厅里了。”山姆说，“对了，还没祝贺你。”真好，山姆感叹道。

史蒂夫有些不好意思，“只是一个小画廊。而且还是因为机缘巧合被选去充数的。”他又摇了摇头，“以我现在的实力，还没能够到那个地步。”

“但你的导师选了你的作品，还不止一张。”山姆说，“那已经证明你比很多人都厉害了。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫笑了笑，“实话说，我很高兴。”

他确实感到高兴：虽然只是阴差阳错得到了一次参与展览的机会，但对于过去经常被编辑退稿子的人来说，已经让他很满足了。他知道自己的作品被放在了不起眼的角落里，但史蒂夫仍然感到愉快：他喜欢这次展览的主题，也喜欢主角的作品，能够被放在同一个展览里，史蒂夫难掩心中的激动。

他把手头上的邀请券都给了山姆，然而那天下午史蒂夫自己也去看了。我的天，史蒂夫想，那种兴奋感就像所有的一切都在和他一同呼吸。尽管场内不允许摄影，但史蒂夫仍然偷偷地把自己的作品拍了下来——那几张并不显眼的照片挂在墙上，还有他的画——他想要和巴基分享这一刻的喜悦，即使他无法来到现场。

收件人：JERK。

他按下了发送。

三天后，史蒂夫接到了一个莫名其妙的电话。

“你好，请问是史蒂芬·罗杰斯先生吗？”

“下午好。”史蒂夫看了看来电。如果他没有记错的话，那是来自那家画廊的工作号码，“请问是有什么事情吗？”

“是这样的，我们这里有一位客人想要买下你的作品。由于当时我们画廊和你们工作室签订的合同上注明了这些作品都是无偿提供直至展览结束，关于售卖的手续另行约定，所以要先咨询作者本人的意愿。”

“买我的作品？”史蒂夫很诧异，“我可以了解一下具体的情况吗？对方是采购商还是……”

“我想大概只是普通的客人。”画廊经纪人说，“他似乎很喜欢你拍的照片。”

史蒂夫对于这种事情完全没有头绪。他要把自己的作品卖掉吗？实话说，有人喜欢他的作品甚至于要买下，这让他受宠若惊，但史蒂夫自己也非常喜欢那几张，对于交易的行情他也并不清楚。现在，他陷入了两难的境地，“抱歉，我暂时还不想卖掉。能拜托你替我回绝吗？”

朝对方再次道谢之后他把电话挂了。史蒂夫盯着灰暗的屏幕看了看，把脑子里的想法甩了出去。然而，十分钟后电话又响了起来。

“抱歉，罗杰斯先生。”画廊经纪人说，“对方无论如何都想要买下你的作品。你知道，我们是生意人，遇到这样的客人我们没有办法一直拒绝对方的要求。”如果你决意不卖的话，可能要亲自回绝对方，经纪人声音带着歉意。

“对方有留下联系方式吗？”

“客人说他想要和作者亲自见一面。”经纪人说，“如果你方便的话，我可以替你们约个时间。”

“那拜托你了，请告诉他：明天下午三点，如果他方便的话，我会亲自到那儿一趟。”

史蒂夫挂掉电话之后，伸了个懒腰。他那时候还不知道，他会遇见的那个人是谁，更不会知道，那个人到底占据了多少属于他的人生。

最好的时光永远都在天黑之前。而现在对于他来说，天才蒙蒙亮。


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫比约定的时间提早到了很多：他并不打算一开始就以作者的身份出现在对方面前。也许是脑子里的一些无聊的想法在作祟，他想要知道对方是一个怎样的人——那个喜欢着自己作品的家伙，他的眼神会不会比自己想象中更为尖锐。

也许对方是一位上了年纪的收藏家，他会带着和蔼的表情，史蒂夫幻想着。对方也有可能是照片里那些人里头的一个，他想要把这张照片买回家。

时间尚早，史蒂夫在里头闲逛了一下。展览他已经看过好几遍了，史蒂夫打量这里头那些风格各异的照片，还有一些用色大胆的画和造型咄咄逼人的雕塑。有几幅作品他看得很专心，几乎要沉进去了。

大概是因为过了最初的一段时间，现在这个点儿人不多。史蒂夫站在自己拍的照片面前摸了摸鼻子：那种赤裸裸的、和别的作品相形见绌的感觉让他很不自在。他不好意思地盯了一阵子，然后挪开目光，最后又重新鼓起勇气审视自己。

索尔·奥丁森就是在这个时候进来的。

外头估计是下了点小雨，那个男人把长柄雨伞收起来、妥善地挂在专门提供的架子上。他的鞋尖上沾了一点水珠，索尔又在门口的地毯那儿停了一会儿，确认不会把水带进展览厅之后才慢慢走进来。

其实几乎是刚进门的时候，索尔就已经发现了史蒂夫的存在——那个有着一头金棕色短发的男人站在自己最喜欢的那张作品前面，正在仔细端详着。他的目光专注而直白，一动不动地站在那儿。索尔抬起手腕看了看时间：离约定的时候还有将近十五分钟。还早，他想。索尔走过去，朝那个和他有着相似眼光的人搭话：

“你也喜欢这一张照片？”

直到被对方提问的时候，史蒂夫才回过神来。他看了看说话的人——对方穿了一身剪裁得体的西服，但看上去仍然有些别扭。也许是因为对方过于高大，那种毫不掩饰的压迫感让史蒂夫愣了半晌。

“……与其说喜欢，还不如说，觉得有点儿意思。”

史蒂夫说了实话。他并非不喜欢自己的作品，往里头倾注的感情也不可能虚假，但当他作为一个参观者的角色看回去的时候，却发现了创作时没看见的东西。比起自恋地说一句‘喜欢’，他只是觉得这种新的感受有点意思。

索尔露出笑容，“不知道为什么，有种松了一口气却又不甘心的感觉。”

“你很喜欢？”

史蒂夫突然有种感觉：也许眼前这个人，就是那个准备要和自己见面的买家。

“只是看了第一眼，我就被它吸引住了。”索尔开口道，“实话说，其实今天我和作者约好了，要谈谈把作品卖给我的事情。”

史蒂夫不动声色地打量着索尔，“为什么这里那么多更好的作品——无意冒犯，我只是从别的角度来评价这些画作和照片——你却对此情有独钟？”

“我不知道。只是我有一种感觉，就像在这里看到了自己……”你看，相框里那些行色匆匆的人，那些模糊的背景，还有在镜头前面那个露出笑容的流浪者。你别笑话我，我总感觉，似乎作者和我站在同一个地方、用同一双眼睛去看着这个世界，“我好像伸手就能摸到他的灵魂。”

当然这都是我自以为是的幻想，索尔用他低沉的声音、在洋洋洒洒说了一大段之后又补了一句。

“也许他和你想象中的很不一样。”

“哪怕他有一副邋遢的外表，也无法改变他内心的颜色。”

闻言，史蒂夫笑了起来，“感觉你好像很了解他一样。”

“我还很喜欢他另一幅画。”索尔把目光转向隔壁，“那种感觉……我无法用语言去描述出来。”他突然意识到了，人们在遇到自己喜欢的事物时总是容易词穷，除了重复地用笨拙的语言去说喜欢，索尔不知道还能怎么样才能说服作者把他钟爱的作品交到自己手上。

要是自己等会儿在对方面前说了不中听的话……

“只是一句‘很喜欢’，他就会感到高兴。”

“什么？”索尔没反应过来，“可惜昨天工作人员告诉我，作者并不打算卖掉这张照片。”

“我想直接把这张照片送给你。”史蒂夫不打算再对面前这个可爱（他不确定该不该用这个词语，或许他该用‘耿直’，但无关紧要）的家伙隐瞒下去了，“我很庆幸它遇到了一个值得托付的客人。”

“……老天。”老天，索尔愣住了。史蒂夫侧着头看着他，索尔露出惊喜的表情，“我早该想到的。”

他朝史蒂夫作了个简单的自我介绍。史蒂夫和他握了握手，然后说，“等到这期展览结束，你就可以把这张照片带走。”

索尔的表情看上去有些难以置信，他摇了摇头，“我不能就这么轻而易举地把它——罗杰斯先生，至少你要给我一个机会去体现它的价值。你要相信，你的作品值得更好的待遇。”

“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”他说，“怎么，你不希望如此吗？”

“不，我非常高兴，真的。只是我觉得，我应该要更慎重地对待自己喜欢的东西。”索尔说，“我喜欢你挂在这儿的每一张作品，但我只是赞美了几句，就轻易得到了……这会让人更加贪心地去索取。”

“那么如果你能说一个有趣的故事，我就把另外那幅画也送给你。”

史蒂夫刚开始只是想逗他一下。他不知道自己是抱着怎样的心态去提出这个要求：其实这话刚说出口，他就后悔了——索尔看上去就是那种事业有成的家伙，打扮得体，和穿着普通格子衬衫的自己完全就是两个阶层的人。也许对方会感到生气，因为这种无理的要求就像在为难他一样，为了区区一幅画，索尔还不至于要到讨好自己的地步。

对方只是说了喜欢你的作品而已。

也许索尔会感觉到被冒犯了，他会马上掉头就走，也有可能会出于绅士的礼仪回绝。但无论如何，史蒂夫都感到抱歉。他摸了摸鼻子，就像他在紧张的时候一贯会做的那样。

但是史蒂夫却没想到，索尔真的开口说了。索尔断断续续地讲了一个并不长的故事——听上去是哪个北欧国家古老的寓言——这让史蒂夫感到惊讶，以至于他其实没把故事的内容认真听进去。

“我不擅长于这个，你可真是难倒我了。”索尔讲完，自己有些不好意思地笑了起来，似乎没把这难题当一回事，“要是你不喜欢这个故事那该怎么办呢？”

“不，我很喜欢。”史蒂夫露出笑容，他脸上发自内心的和煦表情照亮了索尔心底的某个角落，“真的，其实我很抱歉提了这么一个莫名其妙的要求。”

“你等下还有别的事情吗？”在得到史蒂夫否定的回答后，索尔试着邀请他，“若你不嫌弃，我们去喝一杯怎么样。”

“如果你不介意我和你想象中那个人不一样的话。”

太值得了，史蒂夫想，他用一张照片和一幅画，换来了一个并不有趣的故事，还有一个有趣的朋友。

**

“我快要疯了。”

等巴基和史蒂夫终于通上电话的时候，他已经在新兵营里待了将近两个月。好不容易得了一个能够通话的机会，巴基恨不得把这里发生的一切都告诉史蒂夫。

“M16A4，哼。”史蒂夫一边擦洗杯子一边和他通话，“我只在电影里头见过。”

“相信我，当你拿到一把脏兮兮的枪，教官让你把它拆掉再重新拼好的话，你就会抱着和我一样的想法。”

“我怎么觉得你在炫耀呢，巴基。”史蒂夫把杯子放回去碗橱里，“军队可不是夏令营。”

“哇哦，冷静的罗杰斯。”巴基的声音仍然爽朗，难得的通话让他心情轻松，“你给我等着——现在的我可是熬过了各种地狱式训练的美国大兵。”

“你才待了七周，还有三个礼拜。”史蒂夫说，“然后呢，新兵训练完之后你们要去哪里？”

“目前还不知道。”巴基说，“嘿，史蒂夫，说点高兴的事情？我不想再回想这里的臭男人味了。”

史蒂夫笑起来，“唔——我的作品参展了。当然，只是放在角落。给你发了照片，但估计你还没拿回来你的手机。”

“哇哦。”巴基赞叹道，“可惜我没有到现场。”

“还有个人把那张照片买走了……不，不对，对方本来是要买走的，结果我送了给他。”史蒂夫说，“他似乎很喜欢那张照片——就是我和你那天在闲逛的时候拍的那张。”

“你知道吗，你这么说，我感觉到我作为‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯的头号粉丝’，地位岌岌可危。”巴基的语气有些酸酸的，“况且你居然把那张照片送人了——”

我手里还有底片，史蒂夫说，“因为他看上去真的很喜欢的样子。”

“我也很喜欢。只要是你拍的照片，或者是你画的每一幅画……我都喜欢。”

“因为那是我。”史蒂夫说，“就算我画得不好——就像小时候我挨批的那些糟糕的作品一样——你同样会告诉我，你很喜欢。”

“史蒂夫，我说的是实话。”

“我知道，巴基……”史蒂夫无奈道，“但要是换了一个人，你还会喜欢那些画和照片吗？我想，你也得回去考虑考虑。至少，不会喜欢到要买下来的地步。”

你喜欢它们，很大部分原因是因为那是我的作品，并不是因为作品本身，史蒂夫说。

巴基就不作声了。他知道史蒂夫说的是对的：他喜欢那些作品，因为那都是史蒂夫的——他为史蒂夫感到骄傲。然而那些他未能插足的部分，又让他的心思蠢蠢欲动。

“如果没有你的支持，我也没办法走到今天这一步。”意识到了巴基起伏不平的情绪，史蒂夫说，“我很感谢你，巴基。我只是……想和你分享我的喜悦。我不知道该怎么表达。”

“那个家伙眼光不错。”巴基哼了一声。

“等你回来，我可以介绍你们认识。也许你们会聊得来。”

“好吧，混蛋。”巴基忿忿道，“时间到了，下回我再给你电话。”他叮嘱了史蒂夫不许把手机关掉，然后才把电话挂了。

滚他的蛋，巴基想。他才不要和一个素未谋面的家伙坐在一块、占用他宝贵的时间。


	6. Chapter 6

巴基从为期十周的基础训练中毕业的时候，史蒂夫特意买了张机票飞了过去。他们去了隔壁的小镇上吃了顿饭。只是和史蒂夫想象中的有些不一样，巴基并没有表现得特别高兴，只有那股黏糊劲让史蒂夫又找回了熟悉的好友。

“真见鬼。”巴基有些狼吞虎咽，营里禁止高热量的食物，可让他给憋坏了，“他们把土豆做成最难以下咽的样子，然后不停地训练你，让你不得不饿得把那些垃圾一样的玩意儿吞进肚子里。”

“我敢打赌和你自己在家里做的差不多。”

“去你的。”

巴基又开始滔滔不绝地说着那儿的事情，史蒂夫想象了一下教官的屋子里堆满了没收来的裸女杂志，扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你过得高兴吗，史蒂夫。”巴基突然问。

史蒂夫点点头，“我很好，至少听上去感觉比这儿要好，但瞧瞧你——好像比先前又壮实了。”巴基的脖子上挂着他们所说的‘狗牌’，活动的时候碰在一块、当当作响。史蒂夫饶有趣味地盯着看了一会儿，直到巴基的下一句话把他拉回现实。

“那天你问我是不是遇到什么事情了……我在电话里撒了谎，史蒂夫。”巴基突然这么说。他的眼神变得游移，嘴唇紧紧抿起，“我以为自己在这些天里能够把这件事情消化掉，但我错了。”

“什么？”

“那个家伙……”

史蒂夫记起来了。有一回他和巴基通话的时候，对方提起营里有个神经兮兮的新兵：那人是隔壁队伍的新兵，和他们住在同一栋楼里。巴基在提起对方的时候语气非常不善，似乎那人犯了什么不可饶恕的错误。

“他们逮到了那家伙，我是说，他们队里那些闲不住的人。”巴基顿了顿，“那天他鬼鬼祟祟地溜出去，他们本来以为他要和隔壁营地的女兵幽会——那些家伙们已经作好了朝教官告发的准备，只要被逮个正着，他就得带上自己的行李滚回家去。”

“然后呢。”史蒂夫问，“发生了什么？”

“他……”巴基欲言又止，似乎在寻找一个合适的词语，“他并没有和大家想象中一样找漂亮的女孩子私会去了，也不是偷偷去打手枪或者抽烟什么的，他只是偷偷跑到盥洗室里……清理他的、体毛。”巴基自嘲了一下，才又补充道，“虽然这听上去很好笑，对不？他们当场就傻眼了。这件事情就像一个永远洗不掉的笑话，当他从那儿出来的时候，这个事情就已经永远伴随着他的名字在营地里传开。”

史蒂夫了然，“他受到了排挤，对吗。”

“与其说被排挤了，倒不如说他从一开始就没有打算融入过这儿。”巴基的声调比自己想象中更平淡，“原先也有其他人觉得他行为怪异，但这件事情之后，他便更加肆无忌惮地当他的怪胎。他们把他描述成大逆不道的同性恋，拒绝和他一道进入公共浴室，朝他作一些下流的手势。然而他们并没有觉得这就够了。有一回教官检查他们清理卫生的情况，其中一个家伙报告说那人剃掉的腿毛把下水道给堵了——当然，开玩笑的那家伙也得到了俯卧撑三百个的惩罚，但是……”

“但是……”史蒂夫有些不好的预感，“他终于爆发了？”

史蒂夫知道巴基对于欺凌事件一直很敏感。过去自己一直处于这样的环境，史蒂夫倒也习以为常了：虽然他对此深恶痛绝，但比起待在自己身边一直看着这一切的巴基，史蒂夫倒是能够更冷静地分析这些事情。如今的自己不需要自卑，他变得强大、坚韧，过去那些恶意的玩笑在他生活中都成为了脚下的基石。

但对于巴基来说，过去史蒂夫身上的每一道伤疤，就像打在他的脑子上——小时候的巴基总是得意地以保护者自居，但他引以为豪的力量，都在这些地方被摔了个粉碎。如果史蒂夫被欺负了，他会埋怨自己没办法及时把好朋友从那些肮脏的地方捞出来，尽管那对于史蒂夫来说根本不算什么大事儿。‘他们只能从我瘦弱的体型和不受女孩子欢迎这些地方找自信，他们害怕我身上拥有的那些、他们所没有的东西。’史蒂夫那时候这么安慰他，‘但你不用，巴基。你已经足够好了。’

他都知道。他们就是这么长大的。

“我选择了错误的一方，史蒂夫。”巴基说，“就在我和你通话的前一天晚上，他朝我开了个下流的玩笑。我差点就打了他。”

“但你没有。”

“我用语言羞辱了他。”巴基流露出懊悔的表情，“我……”

他还记得那个家伙是怎么说的。那天他和队友从公共浴室里出来，他们几个人在走廊上遇见了那个家伙。他们露出鄙夷的表情，选择快步走开，仿佛对方身上带着什么致命的传染病似的。怪胎，队友低声说。巴基记得，那家伙回头呛道：嘿，娘炮们，我压根不稀罕你们腿间可怜的小指头。只是几句小摩擦，他们差点就打了起来。

“我们骂他……用最难听的词语。”巴基甚至不想把那些词语在史蒂夫面前重复一遍，他知道在过去、他们是如何在这些粗言秽语中长大，“然而那件事情之后的每一天，我都在这种自责中度过。我感到很懊悔，史蒂夫。”

“发生了什么。”史蒂夫说，“我在听。”

“那件事情过了几天之后，他突然就……在实弹射击课上，掉转枪口对着自己的嘴巴，开了枪。”

当时在现场的好几个人都需要心理医生。其实新兵自杀在军营里并不罕见，因为各种各样的原因，教官们有着处理类似事情的经验。只是担心着连带效应，禁止负面情绪在营地里扩散，他们都被要求去进行心理辅导。

巴基没有去，他觉得自己能够扛下来。但他错了。

“我一直认为他之所以被排挤，是因为他性格傲慢孤僻，不讨人喜欢，而且模糊的性取向让大部分人膈应。”巴基低声说，“直到他自杀，我才知道自己错得离谱。他本来不应该就这么死掉的。他大可以开枪，把我们这些欺负过他的家伙们全部杀掉……但他只是选择了结束自己的生命。”如果不是很痛苦，他根本不需要走上这么一条路。

“我很遗憾听到这个消息。”史蒂夫安慰他，“……但事情已经发生了，无可避免。”

“不，不……”巴基摇头，“史蒂夫，你不知道，我现在觉得自己特别不对劲……一方面我感到非常难过，一方面我又在为自己的错误开脱。这几天我训练完、倒在床上的时候就在想，要是时间可以倒流回那个晚上，我也许也并不会阻止他们朝他骂脏话。我并不同情他，你知道吗，但我又感到非常难过。”

“你觉得他恶心吗。”史蒂夫问，“因为他和大家不一样。”

“我不知道，但也许就是这么一回事。我一直选择对这种人敬而远之。”巴基说，“我不是圣人，之前压根没有起过想要帮助他的念头，也不可能和这种人交上朋友。”

“是什么让你感到痛苦？”

“只是，我一想到你过去也是这么被欺负过来的，我就心软了。”巴基苦笑道，“我讨厌那个家伙。对，我说的是实话，我直到现在这一刻也并不喜欢他的性格。平常他压根不尊重别的人，我更讨厌他拿自己的性取向来开别人的玩笑。但也许……也许他也有一个好朋友，像我们一样，他会为他的死感到难过。他会知道很多我们并不了解的事情。只是想到这一点，我就忍不住责备自己。我明明不应该去……”

我做了自己过去最讨厌的事情，巴基说。

史蒂夫在那一刻很想问他：要是我和那家伙一样，在走一条和别人不一样的路，你也会感觉到恶心吗。“但他自己选择了那条路，他必须要承担选择的后果。”史蒂夫隔了很久才开口，似乎在安慰巴基，又似乎是在提醒自己，“即使……结果让人难过。”

“现在回想起来，真是讽刺。”巴基说，“外头的纳税人绝对不会想到：第一次真枪实弹的演练，却结束掉了自己人的性命。”他杀了自己，我们杀了他。

“那不是你的错，巴基。”

“……有时候我会想，是不是我做了一个错误的决定，从头到尾，我就不该来这儿。”

“真正的平等和自由，从来不靠枪杆子支撑……但是，如果没有这些人，如果没有你们，现在甚至无法保护手无寸铁的人。”史蒂夫说，“我支持你的决定，就像你支持我的一样。”

“你不讨厌这样的我吗。”

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，“不，巴基。我从来没有后悔和你成为最好的朋友。”

他把话题轻轻带过，试图让巴基变得愉快些。史蒂夫从自己在华盛顿碰的钉子，一直说到差点买错机票的事情。直到说起了山姆在大庭广众下闹出来的糗事，巴基似乎才把心思从刚才那件事情里缓过来。

在那顿饭吃完之后，巴基把史蒂夫送回机场。他们在候机厅里给了对方一个拥抱，作为巴基的调动令下来的最后一次亲密接触。

“别忘了，我永远在这里。”史蒂夫朝他喊道，“走吧，混球。”

于是已经走远几步的巴基又倒回来，给了史蒂夫一个更用力的拥抱。

**

当史蒂夫回到华盛顿的时候，他感觉自己回到了另一个世界。

这儿没有巴基，也没有巴基口中军营里那些有趣又难熬的事情。这儿也不是他长大的那个城市。史蒂夫晚上绕着华盛顿国家广场跑了一圈，然后慢慢踱步回到公寓。他把湿透的T恤扔进洗衣机，拿着水杯跑到阳台上吹风。

他似乎不属于任何一个地方，也不属于任何一个人。他在孤独的咖啡中加入自由的牛奶。想到这一点，史蒂夫又觉得心情稍微轻松了一些。

他想起了娜塔莎，那个让他意外的女人和自己已经好久没有见面了，史蒂夫甚至不能相信她曾经和巴基交往过——虽然她最后给了巴基一巴掌。他还想起了工作室里有个神神叨叨的女孩子，叫旺达，她还有个同胞兄弟，只是史蒂夫一时记不起他的名字。对了，还有山姆，一个可靠又见多识广的家伙，在他们认识没多久之后就成为了好朋友，直到今天。

史蒂夫在脑子里飞快地把那些家伙们的脸都过了一遍。他抬头看了看夜空，把杯子里的水灌进喉咙里。

还有索尔。

史蒂夫记起他们第一次见面，那天晚上他们去喝了几杯。只是简单的言谈间，史蒂夫就知道自己和索尔根本不是生活在同一个世界的人——他们就像隔了两个宇宙，但太空探索器发出的频率却意外地对上了。他们从惠特曼聊到勃拉姆斯，谈论喜欢的啤酒，再到打橄榄球的佩顿·曼宁。索尔穿着一身合身的定制西服，自己却一副典型的美国青年模样，两个人坐在酒吧里，却也感觉不到一丝一毫的违和感。两人的关系仅此而已，史蒂夫满足于目前的距离。

夜晚有些凉了，史蒂夫把水喝完，然后回到屋子里去。命运女神会在意想不到的时候敲你的门，但至少不是现在。

他那个时候确实是这么想的。


	7. Chapter 7

之后他们又去喝了几次酒。

史蒂夫一边要兼顾学业，一边要打工，索尔也是整天在忙自己的事情，实际上两人联络的频率并没有想象中那么频繁。只是每一次见面都像是前几天的事情，两人似乎有聊不完的话题。熟络以后，史蒂夫也放开了最后的心理防线——有些事情他想和别人分享，而不是像过去一样：一个人走在华盛顿的大街上，把情绪都留在路边。相机也许是一个好帮手，但它不是一个能够和你分享的朋友。

很快他们便不再聊波洛克之流的话题。索尔拿起酒杯，“我想听听你的故事，如果你愿意说的话。”

“我的人生也许并没有你想象中那么跌宕起伏。”史蒂夫笑着，“你想听哪个部分？”

“我一直很好奇，是怎样的家庭才能养育出你那么好的人。”

“噢，我的母亲，她曾经是个护士。”史蒂夫说，“我的父亲很早就去世了，我对他印象并没有特别深刻。但我的母亲很爱他。”他说起自己小时候的事，那些并不愉快的经历，然后说起他的母亲。直到说起她在前几年因病去世的时候，他看到索尔露出懊悔的表情。“别介意。”史蒂夫安慰他，“人总会经历各种各样的事情。”

“抱歉。”索尔说，“我一直以为一个对艺术有如此触觉的人，一个有良好教养的人，是因为从小就养尊处优。我没想到……史蒂夫，我不仅喜欢你的作品，还很敬佩你的为人。”

“我确实有着并不太愉快的童年。”史蒂夫说，“但这也是我人生的一部分。托它的福，我倒是交了不少好朋友。”

“那个叫‘巴基’的人吗？”索尔问，“你经常提起他。”

“……噢，是吗。”史蒂夫完全没意识到自己过去的话里经常提及到他——就像有什么不得了的秘密被别人发现了。史蒂夫觉得有点不好意思，他低头又呷了一口螺丝起子，“当然，我和他认识的时间最长。他是我最好的朋友。”

“那他一定是个很棒的家伙。”索尔礼貌地笑笑，把话题带过，“你觉得这里的鸡尾酒怎么样？”

史蒂夫不好意思对索尔坦白自己分不太出来，其实巴基在当酒保的时候教过他，但史蒂夫对酒精并不太感冒——‘你总有一天要学会和别人应酬’，巴基这么说。

“我相信你的品位。”史蒂夫摸了摸鼻子。

“其实这里是我第一天来华盛顿的时候，无意中撞进来的。”索尔打开了话匣子，“那时候人生地不熟，这儿的人说话用着我所不熟悉的口音，生活习惯也完全不一样。我觉得自己很孤独，在这个城市里。”

“我懂那种感觉。”他真的明白。

“我尝试着把全部的精力都投放到工作上。但无论无何，在我回到陌生的新公寓之后，这里的一切都让我不适应。更让我痛苦的是，可以供我想念的那个家、那些嘴里说着是最亲近的家人，却正是他们一手造成了今天这个局面。”

“你和他们相处得不好吗？”

“我想给你讲个故事，史蒂夫。”索尔低声说，他的嗓音充满磁性，“……从前，在我的国家，那里有个不知道天高地厚的男孩，他有一个非常要好的兄弟，有一个严厉睿智的父亲，还有一个慈爱的母亲。他们家很富有，那男孩也不缺朋友，他每天都过得很快活，以为这个世界就像他那时候看到的那样，以为他的生活就会这样一直过下去。”

史蒂夫静静地听着。

“但他错了，错的离谱。后来，他的家庭里发生了一些非常不愉快的事情，然而他却没有处理这种情况的能力。正因为他的鲁莽和冲动，他得到了自己并不想要的结果。他的事业失败了，他的兄弟和他反目，他的父亲……把他发配到了一个完全陌生的地方，让他重新开始。”

“那他一定很难过。”

索尔停顿了一下，似乎在回想什么，“情况不允许他懦弱，他也不打算认输。但这又怎么样呢？他只是为了不想让那些讨厌的家伙把他看扁，但他并不快乐。他很孤独，却无人可说。”

“我了解那种孤独。”史蒂夫说，“真的。”

“那天，他在别人的灵魂里看见了自己。”索尔语速变慢，史蒂夫慢慢沉浸在他的话里，“我不知道这么形容是否恰当——只是那是他的第一感觉。他觉得在自己不知道的地方，同样有着和他一样的人。他开始想象那个人是不是和自己幻想中的一样，也会担忧现实会让他更加失望。他怀着那样忐忑不安的心情，在那天下午快到三点的时候、踏进了画廊。”

“然后呢。”史蒂夫问，“现实让他失望了吗。”

索尔摇摇头，“不。他只是觉得——原来神明并没有放弃他。”

每当索尔回想起那天的事情，那一切都让他感觉到不可思议。当你作了一个非常美好的梦，现实却比自己的幻想更加动人心弦，索尔直到现在还能回想起那一刻心脏剧烈跳动的感觉。他是幸运的。索尔很快便朝对方提出了邀请，史蒂夫也爽快地答应了。

“我刚到华盛顿的时候，也是各种不适应。”史蒂夫说，“我以为自己已经足够有能耐去面对接下来的挑战，我也知道自己可以完成目标，但有些感觉……那些与孤独的对抗，和别人无法说。”

索尔笑了。他们坐在吵闹的酒吧里，但是他却听不见周围的声音。史蒂夫说话的时候嘴唇在翕动着，那抹若有如无的淡红带走了他的眼神。索尔把杯子里的东西一饮而尽，然后换成了别的，“比起鸡尾酒，我感觉你们美国年轻人更喜欢啤酒。”

“我是。”史蒂夫彻底放松了下来，他真心要和对方交朋友，所以已经无需再伪装了，“我希望你能在这个国家享受你的新生活。也许一开始不轻松，但是，你愿意的话可以与我诉说。”

我的朋友，史蒂夫伸出拳头与他相碰。

索尔被他逗乐了。“敬我的新朋友。”索尔拿起啤酒瓶碰了碰史蒂夫的。

等史蒂夫的手机响起来的时候，他们已经喝了不少。熟悉的铃声让史蒂夫清醒了些，索尔表示不介意他出去接电话——酒吧里毕竟嘈杂，于是他抱歉地暂时离开了原地。史蒂夫一直走到街上，夜晚的凉风让他彻底清醒，“……巴基？”

“你在哪儿？”巴基的声音隔着电话传过来，“你公寓电话没人接。”

“我在外头和朋友喝酒。”史蒂夫说，“怎么了？”

“噢，我的调动令下来了。”

“去哪里？”

史蒂夫一下子就精神了。也许巴基会去韩国，或者是德国，史蒂夫知道那儿的福利待遇应该是最好的。当然，如果他能够留在美国本土就更好了，这意味着他们联系的机会能够多一些。

“其实在我填志愿之前，我的长官已经问过我的意愿。他说，如果我想要一个足够稳妥安全的位置，目前去德国是最好的选择。”巴基说，“当然也并不是完全没有挑战性，只是相对来说。”

“但你没有选。”

巴基在电话那头笑了起来，“我在你面前藏不住事情，对吗。”

“如果只是想要安稳和高福利的工作，你当初就不会选择这条路。我也不会支持你去。”史蒂夫说。

“是的，我没有去争取那个名额。”巴基恢复成正经的语气，“我知道那里待遇不错，训练也轻松，如果把机会拱手让人了我也会觉得不甘心。但你说的没错……也许是那十周改变了我，我现在觉得，挑战别的也许会有不错的收获。”

“所以呢，你不留在这里了是吗。”

电话那头停顿了很久，史蒂夫甚至想象得出对方欲言又止的表情。他太了解他了，“……不。我选择了跟着原先的队伍一起行动。”

巴基顿了顿，又说，“……我准备要去阿富汗。”


	8. Chapter 8

等到史蒂夫和索尔再一次见面的时候，索尔的头发已经比先前长了不少。‘没有找到合适的理发师’，索尔这么说，上回他去理发的时候差点冲对方发了脾气。现在他只好把稍长的金发扎起来，这样显得稍微精神些。

“你要知道，在美国流行的毕竟和挪威不一样。”史蒂夫笑了，“你得先找到一个很耐心的人。”

“如果你是理发师的话，我敢打包票你会赚的盆满钵满。”

“可惜我只是个收入不稳定的艺术工作者。”

和史蒂夫熟悉之后，索尔也知道史蒂夫口中那个很要好的朋友已经把自己打包去了阿富汗——也许是作为一个北欧人，索尔对于这边的政治理念并不太理解，但这并不影响他学着融入这个社会。索尔知道史蒂夫有些时候会推掉所有的约会——除非有不能推脱的工作——因为那个时间就是那家伙固定和史蒂夫联络的时候。那个叫‘巴基’的家伙。

——只要那家伙来电话，史蒂夫一定会接起来，然后把他的全部注意力都放在那里。

“你就没有想过和你朋友一样去参军吗？”

“其实我想过。”史蒂夫说，“但是比起扛着枪，我更倾向于当一名战地记者——如果以后有机会的话。我想用一种更直观的视觉去告诉别人：为什么我们还要扛着枪。我想让那些人亲眼看看，他们幻想着的和平或者反抗，到底是什么模样。”

“但你的镜头和画笔，也同样值得其它美好的东西。”当然战地记者也非常值得尊敬，索尔看着他，“我欣赏那些平凡的伟大，就像咖啡店店员能用心花时间去泡出一杯咖啡，对于我来说，比那些速度飞快的店员还值得我尊敬。”

“可是这儿是美国，讲求实际和效率。”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，“所以，有时候我也觉得自己不像这个时代的人。但无论无何，生活就是生活，就算现在回到十六世纪，你和莎士比亚交上朋友，也不代表自己就会比现在更好。即使现在我一无所有，也并不代表生活就很坏。”

“对。”索尔笑着说，“在经历过最糟糕的事情之后，现在对于我来说，简直就是天堂。”

他们去尝了华盛顿最好的马提尼。周末的时候，史蒂夫带着索尔几乎逛遍了华盛顿大大小小的艺术画廊和博物馆，‘我们该去纽约’，史蒂夫说，然后索尔即兴唱起了‘Empire State of Mind’中间那段，两人都笑了。

他们从文艺复兴讲到现代艺术，从鲑鱼和奶酪讲到芝士汉堡，从罗弗敦群岛讲到雷尼尔山。索尔没有晨跑的习惯，但那天拗不过史蒂夫的邀请，他终于真真正正地感受过了国家广场的占地面积。他还因此认识了山姆，索尔对此心存感激。

“美国是个很有意思的国家。”索尔说。

“你的口音也很有意思。”史蒂夫笑道。

现在他终于摆脱了当初的不适应感，重新掌握了在这里工作和生活的发展脉络。他开始感觉到得心应手，公司慢慢步入正轨。索尔知道有时候史蒂夫会介意两人之间收入的差距——美国人虽然自由随性，但史蒂夫性格里的坚韧仍然让索尔碰过钉子：比起单方面的照顾，他更倾向于平等的关系。

索尔一直在想办法拉进两人的距离：虽然史蒂夫很信任他，把他当成要好的朋友，但比起索尔预期的仍然还有差距。他不希望史蒂夫再把自己当成一个‘需要自己帮助融入美国社会的外国友人’，虽然他并不介意别人怎么看待自己。

对，他来自别的国家、别的大洲，他们的距离跨越大洋，他们有着不一样的文化，但那又如何呢？

“我希望，你有机会能到挪威去。”索尔发出邀请。他不知道自己什么时候能等到荣归的机会，但如果有那一刻，他希望有人能够见证整个过程。

“太巧了。”史蒂夫说，“我也希望能带你去纽约，去布鲁克林转一转。虽然只是几个小时的车程，但我已经有好一段时间没有回去了。”

他的旧房子已经在巴基参军后租了出去，丽贝卡在上寄宿学校，娜塔莎到处游历，史蒂夫偶尔回去一次也不过是办理一些事情，根本没有和老朋友叙旧的时间。

“就这么说定了：我带你去挪威，你带我去布鲁克林。”

“好。”史蒂夫把汽水扔给索尔，索尔轻松接住，“也许我们还可以去别的地方逛逛，看看这个世界——如果有机会的话。”

**

“所以你圣诞节不打算回来了？”

“噢，不。”巴基说，“队伍里那些有家庭有孩子的人，都在等待着这个机会回去。我不打算和他们争那些名额。况且和这里的家伙们一起过节，我觉得应该也不错。”

“注意安全。”史蒂夫叮嘱道。

“所以你呢？”巴基笑了，“要和女朋友约会吗？”

“是的，都已经找好餐厅订好位子了，你要是回来我也没空理你。”史蒂夫忍住笑声，“——逗你玩儿。”

巴基在电话那头表达了一下自己的不满，“所以你有什么特别的计划吗？”

“我可不像你，你这个大忙人。”

史蒂夫记起索尔曾经邀请他那天共进晚餐，但史蒂夫建议把日子稍微提前了些许——他可不想在那个晚上和索尔坐在餐厅里看着满屋子的情侣面面相觑。

“那我勉为其难地陪一下你好了。”巴基挪揄道，“我会给你打电话的。”

“好吧，混蛋。”史蒂夫说，“想要什么圣诞礼物？”

巴基提了个要求让史蒂夫哭笑不得：他回来的时候想要吃一只火鸡，现烤的。‘我试试’，史蒂夫答应了。然后巴基开始抱怨基地的伙食是如何难以下咽，说起他们这些新兵靠着搬运消毒剂锻炼肌肉，只是为了不让老兵们看扁。巴基又提起他们那里有好几个高中还没毕业就出来打工、然后走上入伍这条路的小伙子。

“他们的同龄人那个时候应该在学校的操场上打球。”巴基说，“但是在这儿，他们随时都会被简易炸弹轰上天去，剩下断掉的残肢。”

“你害怕吗。”

“我害怕。”巴基说，“害怕假如我死掉之后，那些真心待我的人会难过。”在战地，生就是生，死就是死，所有的权利在生死面前都变得微不足道，他现在终于明白了。

史蒂夫觉得在自己看不到的地方，巴基渐渐变得让他陌生——这对于他来说不是一个贬义词，史蒂夫只是找不到别的词语去形容那种感觉。

他的好友变得更加沉稳，在沙尘里洗去了那股吊儿郎当的气味。他的语言依旧幽默，但褪去了过去自己熟悉的玩笑。

史蒂夫不知道巴基到底在那里经历了什么。他试着想象，或者是有时候在图书馆租借的书里也会提到那些难得的经历，但那都不一样——他不在枪声中醒来，他无法真正体会那种感觉。他相信巴基能够从所派地平安回来，但等他空闲下来的时候，又无时无刻不在担忧着。

他们才分开了半年，史蒂夫想，当合同期满之后，回来的又是怎样的他呢。

“不过，幸好你没来。”巴基说，“你绝对不会喜欢这儿。”

那些莽撞的过去，都在成长的岁月里烟消云散。

史蒂夫想了想，才接口道，“……但完美无瑕的事物，甚至连天堂都没有。”

他们又聊了一会儿，才把电话挂了。史蒂夫把‘菜谱’这一项列入了购买清单，清扫了一下房间然后洗澡睡觉。那天晚上，他作了久违的梦。

——他周游世界，但他不知道自己在哪里。

然而当他起身的时候，他又把这回事给忘了。


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫对于自己选的这家餐厅比较满意。价格合理，环境适中，不会太过正式又能让他们安安静静地吃完一顿晚饭。他还给索尔准备了圣诞礼物——异国他乡的单身汉在这儿过节也挺不容易的。他知道索尔在平安夜那天会和他们公司的人一起庆祝，他会收到很多礼物，自己这一份和别人的相比也许价值根本不值一提。

但他还是怀着忐忑的心情带来了。

“我得说，这是我在华盛顿吃得最愉快的一顿晚饭。”索尔说。

“你们平常去的地方动辄能吃掉我一个礼拜的工资。”史蒂夫笑了。

“公司应酬总是拘谨，和装模作样的人待在一块，最好吃的美食也会变得难以下咽。”

史蒂夫一直在寻思着把礼物拿出来的时间。他过去没有太多这样的经验，和巴基小时候交换礼物的事情已经变得久远，长大以后他们已经不需要对彼此那么客气。至于那些女孩子……不擅长于浪漫的史蒂夫总是不知道该如何是好，尤其当他自己意识到那些朦朦胧胧的感情之后，他也再没有做过这样的事情了。

“我有一份礼物要送给你。”出乎意料之外，索尔倒是先开口了。

“哇哦。”史蒂夫要说自己不紧张那肯定是骗人的，“你居然还准备了礼物。”

“作为今天你提出要请我吃饭的回礼。”

索尔把袋子里的东西拿出来。其实他为了这份礼物也花了不少心思——他知道史蒂夫不会喜欢太过贵重的礼物，要是对方不肯收下那就尴尬了。但要是一份普普通通的、街上随便能够买到的东西，索尔又送不出手。想了好半天，他终于选了一份自己比较满意的礼物。

“我不是很擅长做这个——虽然我们那边的工匠很多，但我可总是学不来这个。”索尔拿出一个外形精致的玻璃盒，里面是由一块块小木板拼接而成的一个小模型，用很漂亮的线连在一起，“我记得你来自布鲁克林，这是布鲁克林大桥——虽然我弄得完全不像，但是……”

史蒂夫完全被索尔的礼物震撼到了。他知道在外头可买不来这样的小玩意儿，如果去手工店里淘材料的话，也得花上很长的时间。索尔估计是从哪儿得到的小木片，然后自己趁闲暇时间一个一个拼接起来。虽然外形看上去确实有些别扭，但当索尔把那个玻璃盒子拿出来的一瞬间，史蒂夫就被他的用心所感动。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫觉得自己的心跳一直在加速，“谢谢你，索尔。”

史蒂夫也从自己的袋子里翻出准备好的礼物。索尔看着史蒂夫拿出一本画册，他从史蒂夫手上接过来然后打开。索尔看了半晌，然后摇了摇头，“史蒂夫，我觉得，能和你成为朋友也许是命运。”

——史蒂夫手描了一张有趣的地图，里面将纽约有意思的地方全部标注了出来。有些是剪出来的照片，有些是写实的素描，那些细致的线条密密麻麻铺满了整版画纸。索尔再往后翻，里面写了一些祝福的话，还有一些有趣的照片。

“我得说实话，里面有些我不太熟悉的地方我偷工减料了。”史蒂夫举手投降，“你要是按照这个地图迷路了，我可不管。”

索尔哈哈大笑起来，他举起杯子和史蒂夫相碰。虽然是两份完全不一样的东西，但他们想到一块去了，这是他们彼此都没有想过的事情。

“我想让你喜欢上这个国家，这儿的风景还有友善的人们。”史蒂夫认真地开口，“也许这里很多的东西都会让你不习惯，但我希望你能把这里当成你的第二个家。”

“你知道吗，我已经爱上美国了。”索尔说，“我想跟着你去一趟纽约，亲眼看一看布鲁克林大桥——我知道你也很想念那儿，如果这个小东西能够让你开心，我也感到很愉快。”

他们后来去了附近闲逛。路上已经有着很浓的圣诞气氛，圣诞树上挂满了闪亮的挂饰。他们闻到香浓的巧克力味道，包装好的礼物摆放在店门口。热咖啡的蒸气从杯子里冒上来。华盛顿并不常下雪，但冬天仍然很冷，史蒂夫把外套裹紧了些。他们路过一家店，当发现里面正放着他们都很喜欢的一首歌的时候，他们在门口站了听了一会儿才离开。

然后他们朝对方笑起来。

虽然华盛顿还是没有纽约那种浓厚的商业气氛，但史蒂夫也渐渐喜欢上了这儿。他拒绝了让索尔送回去的邀请，在车站和索尔告别。愉快的时光总是很快便结束，史蒂夫走在路上，他塞上耳机，又把刚才那首歌听了一遍。

It's hard to walk away from the best of days.  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend in the time of our lives.

**

平安夜那天早上史蒂夫去了一趟教堂。山姆邀请他到自己家和他的家人共进晚餐，史蒂夫笑着推掉了。回到公寓之后他给自己做了一顿丰盛的晚饭。

差不多十二点的时候，巴基的电话才打进来。

“昨晚他们真是太疯狂了。”巴基说。也不能怪他们，在战地憋了那么久，虽然后勤兵不太需要做很多危险的事情，但这个节日总是得放松一下。

“你听上去很开心的样子。”史蒂夫把洗好的碟子放进碗橱里，“有收到什么礼物吗？”

“长官送的，全部人都有一份。今天的伙食也终于好多了。”巴基说，“我可是第一次和一群浑身汗臭味的家伙度过这个节日。唉，没有漂亮的女孩子，你也不在这里。丽贝卡玩得可开心了，听着她在电话里的声音我就想揍她屁股。”

史蒂夫笑起来，“什么时候回来兑现你的圣诞礼物？”

“我打算先把假期存一下。”巴基说，“然后可以一次性申请久一点的假期，也许我们可以去别的地方看看什么的。”

史蒂夫答应了。他走到窗边，索尔那天送给他的礼物就摆在窗台那儿，照进来的路灯给它蒙上了一层淡淡的光。史蒂夫把它拿起来，仔细端详了一会儿，然后把它放回去。

布鲁克林大桥，史蒂夫看着它，轻轻笑了起来。

他们又聊了一会有的没的，巴基说，“让我猜猜，你现在在想什么。”

“什么。”史蒂夫坐在窗台上，“这有什么好猜的。”

“你在想我。”巴基调侃道，“开个玩笑。唔……你在想布鲁克林。你在想你的家，对不对？”

史蒂夫眼神柔和，“那让我也猜猜……你在想的，和我一样。”

巴基嘟囔了一句。他们什么都瞒不过对方的眼睛，甚至瞒不过对方的声音，没有人比他们更了解彼此，“史蒂夫，你那儿现在能看见星星吗。”现在已经是清晨了，时差让他厌烦。

“比在纽约看得要清晰多了。”史蒂夫说，“你们那儿呢。”

“这儿晚上什么也没有，只有星星。”巴基说，“可惜我和你不在同一个时区，不能和你看到一样的。”直到这边附近教堂的钟声响起来，史蒂夫和巴基说了圣诞快乐，他们才把电话挂了。

史蒂夫看了看自己的手机，才发现有几条新的讯息。他点开来，都是朋友们发来的‘圣诞快乐’，他逐一回了。还有索尔的，他还附带了一张圣诞树的照片，史蒂夫盯着看了一会儿，自顾自地笑了出来。

‘圣诞快乐，我的好朋友’，史蒂夫按下了发送。他想了想，又给放在窗台上的‘布鲁克林大桥’拍了张照片，然后发给索尔。

从自己离开布鲁克林算起，已经过了大半年了。史蒂夫开始习惯了现在的新生活，巴基也在阿富汗开始了他的新挑战，一切都在有条不紊地进行着。他不知道自己和巴基是不是会渐行渐远，还是像现在这样，虽然隔着很远但依然充满默契。

他现在的工作很忙，生活很充实。他得到了很多以前没有想过的机会。他开始慢慢地不去想太多关于那个人的事情。也许，有一天他真的能够笑着当那个人的伴郎，看着他亲吻新娘，心里却泛不起一点涟漪，只剩下满满的祝福和喜悦。

他好像……渐渐能够放下一些过去了。


	10. Chapter 10

“如果不是山姆，我根本不知道你居然搬来了华盛顿。”娜塔莎搅拌杯子里的咖啡，“我更不知道那个家伙居然去了当兵。”

“我也不知道你在这儿。”

史蒂夫那天接到娜塔莎的电话，对方劈头就是一顿‘数落’。好友久违的声音让史蒂夫放松下来，虽然有好一段时间没有见面，但娜塔莎除了把头发剪短了，几乎没有任何改变。

“我前段时间一直待在俄罗斯，早些天才回来。”娜塔莎说，“其实你会离开布鲁克林我并不觉得奇怪，只是那个家伙居然会舍得放你走，这才让我意外。”

史蒂夫哭笑不得，“他又不是我的保育员。”

“嗯……是你提出要来华盛顿在前，还是他先说要去当兵？”

“这有什么冲突吗？”史蒂夫不解，“我们没必要一直黏在一块，又不是三岁小孩。”

娜塔莎不动声色地观察了一下史蒂夫的表情，直到确认对方并没有瞒着什么事情，她才慢悠悠地开口道，“……我还以为你告诉他了。”

史蒂夫不作声了。他停顿了半晌，才回答她，“没有。我们还是和过去一样，什么都没有改变。”

娜塔莎算是第一个察觉到这件事的人，这也是他们第一次正面提及这个问题。史蒂夫谁也没有告诉，甚至在娜塔莎第一次问他的时候，他也没有正面回答：一开始他觉得非常尴尬，史蒂夫不想要对巴基的前女友谈论这回事。再后来，他们成了很要好的朋友，但彼此心照不宣，谁也没有拿出来说。

“但世界上不会有永远不改变的事情。”娜塔莎说，“你真的打算一辈子都不说吗。”我以为你在这件事情上会表现得更勇敢一点，她说。

“我只是觉得，现在自己已经能够完全适应这种生活了。他有他的女朋友，他有他的工作；我有我的生活，我有我的梦想。我们现在都过得很好。如果说出口，说不定连好朋友都没法做了……我没必要给自己找不痛快。”

娜塔莎无情地拆穿了他，“但你的感情生活还是空白一片——你根本没有花过心思去留意身边的人。到底到了一个什么程度你才会对他彻底死心？是等他结婚了，还是孩子出生？”

“……我不知道。”史蒂夫坦诚地说，“也许只是没有遇到更合适、更心动的人。”

“有时候我怀疑你性冷淡。”娜塔莎说，“如果你说没有遇到特别投契的对象所以不谈恋爱，我可以理解，但你作为一个成年人——”

“……娜塔莎！”史蒂夫微微涨红了脸，“我只是……我很正常。拜托你不要认为我是一个什么都不懂的毛头小子好吗，正常的生理现象我会自己解决。”他也会看巴基硬塞给自己的成人录影带，偶尔也会在洗澡的时候打手枪，史蒂夫从不认为自己有性冷淡之类的问题，“我也会有……生理需求。”

老天，我们为什么要在店里面谈论这个，史蒂夫压低声音。

“我觉得‘朋友’和更进一步关系的区别，就在于那个人对你有没有性吸引力。”娜塔莎认真地提出建议，“无论是喜欢异性还是同性，任何一对恋人都不太可能从身体到灵魂百分百完美契合，只要有感觉了，你就可以试着开始。但首先，你不要去拒绝可以开始的机会。”

史蒂夫知道娜塔莎仍然对给自己介绍莎朗那回事耿耿于怀。他不是完全没有动过心，但那时候他只能拒绝——她有多好，面对她的虚情假意就有多不尊重，“……我不知道‘可以开始’的界线在哪里。我不会因为一时的生理需求就选择一夜情，也不喜欢耽误别人的时间只为了看自己适不适合这段感情。”

自从史蒂夫从当初那个瘦弱的小个子长成现在这副模样之后，虽然他的性格不像巴基那样、能够轻易泡到看上眼的女孩子，但无论同性异性，朝自己示好的人也并不在少数。只是比起单纯肉体上的吸引，史蒂夫更倾向于灵魂的共鸣，两者皆有就最好不过了：他的想法是有点老派，但史蒂夫并不觉得有问题。

娜塔莎说，“你就没有别的性幻想对象？除去彼此熟悉的这个条件，那能让你更清楚地意识到自己喜欢什么类型的人。”她举了好几个例子，从年轻的格蕾丝·凯利到詹姆斯·迪恩，再到从戴维·莱特（*纽约大都会棒球选手）。

“格蕾丝·凯利是我很喜欢的女演员。”史蒂夫评价道，“但我只想和她共进晚餐，并不想和她上床。”

“那詹姆斯·迪恩呢？”

他皱眉想了一下，“……他很性感。”史蒂夫思考了片刻，又摇了摇头。

“不过像你这般条件的家伙，也许照镜子就够了。”娜塔莎挖苦道，“来自布鲁克林的‘纳西索斯’。”

“所以现在你终于不再单纯地嘲讽我的接吻技巧了。”

“嗯哼。或者你更喜欢那种身材高大、外形性感迷人的男人，有着良好的教养和品位，举手投足像个天生的王者。我想象不出来，除了那类型的还有谁能征服你。”娜塔莎的眼神透过落地玻璃窗，“——就像现在从马路对面走过来的那个男人一样。”

史蒂夫扭头看了一眼，他差点没把手里的咖啡打翻。

……是索尔。

“对，他看上去非常性感，就跟杂志广告里的那些模特儿一样。”娜塔莎忍不住笑起来，“但你也不需要那么激动，史蒂夫。”

他们看着索尔推开咖啡店的门，然后到柜台点了一杯咖啡。史蒂夫尴尬地开口，“……我认识他。”

很快索尔便看见了他们：他露出惊讶的表情，朝史蒂夫远远地打了个招呼。过了一会儿他便端着外带的咖啡走过来，“嗨。”

史蒂夫介绍了他俩互相认识，“想不到会在这儿碰见你。”这完全是个巧合，他和娜塔莎原定要去的那家店刚好正在修葺，他们顺着路走过来，才进的这家店。

“刚在附近办事，碰巧路过这儿，神差鬼使地就进来了。”索尔露出笑容，“也许这是命运，让我遇见你和这么一位大美人。”

他们又寒暄了几句，索尔才和他们道别，并且约定下回让他请客吃饭。

娜塔莎盯着索尔离开的背影，又看了看史蒂夫的表情，半天才悠悠地说了一句，“我觉得他也许会是一个合适的对象——真的，我不是在开玩笑。”

“虽然他很迷人，和我也聊得来，但我和他只是好朋友的关系。”史蒂夫脸颊微红，“你想太多了。”

并不是所有人都能接受同性，史蒂夫和索尔的关系还没有到可以聊性取向的地步——他甚至对巴基都不曾提过这个问题。

“你和那家伙也只是好朋友，所以呢。”

史蒂夫知道娜塔莎指的是谁，她是如此敏锐，所有的事情都瞒不过她的眼睛，“……所以，就算双方条件再合适，也未必像你喜欢他一样，对方就一定会喜欢你。”

“我很清楚你现在在想什么，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎开口道，“你在考虑我刚刚提出的建议，然后，你又想出各种理由去否定它。我不明白一个能够对梦想和事业付出如此多勇气的男人，为什么要在同一个问题上止步不前。”

“我……”史蒂夫找不到话可以反驳她，“……索尔是个很棒的人，我不想……因为一些未经确定的事情，就轻易失去一个聊得来的朋友。”

“——因为重要，所以害怕失去。”他对你来说是个重要的朋友，娜塔莎一针见血地戳中他的内心，“想想看，换成是山姆或者是克林特，你还会那么小心翼翼吗？‘嘿，兄弟，开个玩笑’，你完全可以糊弄过去。”

“‘我讨厌这样的玩笑’，如果他这么说……”史蒂夫摇摇头，“对，在处理这种问题上我算是完了。”

“你知道吗，到目前为止我只认识三个男人——他们会在聊天的时候眼睛礼貌地看着我，却对我抱着绝对绅士的态度。”我不是在炫耀自己的魅力，娜塔莎说，“第一个是你……最后一个，是刚刚那家伙。”

她顿了顿，又补充道，“除了和我打招呼那会儿，之后，他就再也没有把视线离开过你了。”

**

接下来的好长一段时间，史蒂夫都不敢和索尔见面。

期间索尔给他来过两次电话，邀请他一块喝两杯，或者是去健身房锻炼，但史蒂夫都以工作很忙的借口推掉了——他不知道该怎么面对索尔，尤其是在娜塔莎说了那番奇怪的话之后。

虽然娜塔莎这么说了，但史蒂夫还不至于自恋地以为索尔真的对自己有意思：索尔所做的一切，都不曾出现过超越好朋友界线的行为。

奇怪的人，是他自己。

那天晚上他一直回想着娜塔莎的话。对，那个女人把他所有的伪装都戳破了——索尔非常性感迷人，史蒂夫只能说他的外形完全打中了自己的好球带。至于自己一直在追求的灵魂共鸣，索尔比所有人都满足了这一项条件：他们就像很早以前就应该认识一样，天南地北无所不谈。如果有足够的时间，他们也许可以把过去那么多年的空白补上。

但这又怎么样呢？

“你对着这幅画发呆已经有八分钟了。”

听到声音，史蒂夫转过头来：旺达正坐在他旁边的位置上，盯着他还没完成的画在看。被抓到正在走神，史蒂夫觉得有点尴尬，但自己一直发呆，旺达就数着自己发呆的时间，史蒂夫想了想又忍俊不禁。如果说自己在某方面是个异类，那么旺达就是异类中的异类——褒义词，史蒂夫觉得她很有趣。

“……抱歉，有这么久吗。”史蒂夫摸了摸鼻子，“你都画完了？”

“没有灵感。”旺达说，“转头看到你用的颜色，觉得很有意思。”她挪过来一点，洗发露淡淡的香味窜入史蒂夫的鼻腔，给这个充满油彩颜料味道的工作室带来了一点亮色。

其实史蒂夫也不知道自己在想什么。他的脑子里乱成一团，杂七杂八地纠缠在一起。

“你在画什么？”

“也许是哈德逊河沿岸。”史蒂夫说，“凭记忆随便涂的。”

旺达唔了一声，“……爱河。”爱河的颜色，她又说，“她在纽约？”

“什么？”史蒂夫一时反应不过来。他想到些有的没的，表情古怪，“……我没有女朋友，暂时也没有想要追求的女孩子。”他不知道是给旺达解释，还是告诉自己什么。

“我们来玩一个心理测试。”旺达说，“如果你要站在这幅画里，你会站在哪里？”史蒂夫随手指了指其中一个角落。有意思，她又问，“如果再增加一个人，你会把对方放在哪个位置？”

史蒂夫在画面上三个不同的地方犹豫了一下，最后选择了让对方和自己站在一块，“……这个能测什么？”

旺达笑起来，刚才史蒂夫挑选的苦恼表情逗乐了她。“其实站在哪儿根本无关紧要。”旺达说，“只是测你第一反应想到的是谁。”

测……你潜意识里的那个家伙。史蒂夫噎住了。

旺达露出好奇的表情，“你刚刚，在想谁？”


	11. Chapter 11

“为什么不找我帮忙？”

索尔这么问的时候，史蒂夫正在粉刷墙壁。他们刚刚接下了一个小型展览的工作，从前期构思到联络场地再到布展，史蒂夫全部都参与了进去：现在他除了正常的饮食和睡眠，每天一睁开眼睛就是工作。

……没有周末，没有娱乐，没有别的东西。

史蒂夫没想到在这儿会听到对方的声音，他吓了一跳，差点从梯子上摔了下去。索尔急忙走过来，史蒂夫憋出一身冷汗，他长吁一口气，“你怎么来了？”

“我给山姆打的电话，他告诉我你可能在这儿。”索尔说，“其实我在门口那儿站了一会儿。本来我以为，会有很多人在这儿干活，我来跟你打个招呼就走了……但到了才发现，只有你一个人。你可能刷到晚上都刷不完。”

在华盛顿要找一个价格比较低又合适的地点并不容易，现在这儿虽然不是市中心、也稍微旧了点，但好在墙壁稍微粉刷一下还是个不错的选择。

史蒂夫挠了挠后脑勺，“工作室人手不够。那么多东西，如果全部请搬运公司的话就超出预算了，有些事情我们得自己来。”

“你可以找我帮忙。”索尔走过去，他把外套脱掉挂在架子上。索尔接过史蒂夫手里的东西，示意对方稍微休息一下，“我小时候比任何人都喜欢干这些事情。”

史蒂夫觉得非常不好意思——他和索尔已经有好一段时间没有见面了，甚至已经在不知不觉间换了季节。虽然娜塔莎那番话带来的影响慢慢消散，但彼此的工作都很忙，史蒂夫在推了两次索尔的邀请之后，也觉得非常尴尬。他没想到会在这种情况下跟索尔见面。

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫说，“我只是不想麻烦我的朋友们。忙了一周，周末应该好好放松一下……当然，我这种情况另当别论。”

索尔转过来看着史蒂夫，他盯了他好一会儿，才慢慢开口道，“……我还以为，自己是不是做了什么。”

“什么？”

“也许是我多虑了。”索尔声音低沉，“我以为是我做了什么不好的事情，你碍于情面不好直接说，只是渐渐地疏远我。你说你很忙，我联络不上你，只好厚着脸皮从山姆那儿打听你的事情。”

现在看来，史蒂夫确实很忙。索尔刚刚在门口站了一会儿，为自己原先的想法感到羞愧，又松了一口气。

史蒂夫涨红了脸，“不、不是这么一回事。”他知道索尔开诚布公地把自己内心的想法说出来，是对自己的尊重，但史蒂夫不知道如何解释前段时间那件尴尬的事情，“我只是想着，我们好久没见面了，总不能一开口就仗着彼此的朋友关系把你叫过来使唤。”

“但你的朋友们都希望自己能够帮上忙。”索尔说，“如果山姆不是到了国外，他也会在这儿。还有你的那个从小一块儿长大的好朋友……我相信现在如果换做是他们，也会这么干。”

史蒂夫无法反驳索尔的话。

他也不知道是为什么，也许是索尔平常工作时的穿着打扮太过讲究，不像一个会拿起刷子干粗活的家伙，以至于自己忘了他原本的样子。史蒂夫欣赏索尔的豪爽和直率，还有他的热情和气度，然而却又把它们放在一边，就像看着玻璃柜里的陈列品一样。他不知道自己这是怎么了。

索尔一边帮他给墙壁上油漆，一边慢慢开口，“我不想被排除在外……我以为自己已经很了解你了，但其实对你的生活一无所知。我害怕自以为的好朋友，只是自己的一厢情愿。”

“不，索尔。不……”史蒂夫马上摇头否认，“我确实不太懂得如何去处理这些事情……我的意思是，我以为我们之间的关系还没有到让你穿着昂贵的衣服帮我刷油漆这样的地步。抱歉，我不是……”

索尔转过头来。他露出受伤的表情，史蒂夫立刻又为自己的不善言辞后悔了。

那个男人叹了一口气，“……史蒂夫，出身并不是我可以选择的。我不希望因为这种无法避免的差异让我失去一个重要的朋友。”

原本斑驳的墙壁被油漆的颜色填满，伴随着消散不去的味道，不平整的凹凸在这个安静的环境里变成崭新的模样。岁月的痕迹被抹平，一切都会走向不一样的方向。

话已至此，史蒂夫也不打算藏着掖着了，“索尔，你知道吗，我比你更害怕这个。其实每次和你见面，我都生怕哪里做得不够好，和你想象中的那个人不一样，让你笑话。我和你成长和生活的环境太不一样了……我知道你总是在迁就我，然而你每为我考虑一次，我的不安就增加一分。我没什么可以回报你的体贴，这让我非常苦恼。”

他习惯了当一个考虑更多的角色，然而这套放在他俩的关系里，又有哪里不对劲。这让史蒂夫无所适从。

索尔愣了一下，然后笑了，“我的老天，我居然又在和你想着一样的事情。”他背过身去，有点不好意思地继续刷着墙壁，“其实……我知道自己其实并不是看上去那么好，所以，我只能表现得更绅士一些，却没想到适得其反了。”

“有时候我希望你会狼狈一些，或者是更放松一些。”史蒂夫放软声音，“我想看你另外的样子。”

“像现在一样？”索尔给史蒂夫看他卷起袖子的手臂上、和衣服上刚刚沾上的油漆，“其实上周我不小心被路边的脏水溅了一身，我后悔了，其实那时候我得给你传个照片。”

史蒂夫笑起来，“你这样也很帅，真的。”

“其实有件事情我一直忍着没说。”索尔勾起唇角，“——你的鼻子上有一块白色的颜料，从我进来之前就有了。”

然后他看着史蒂夫手足无措的模样哈哈大笑起来。

他们在那儿忙活了一整个下午，直到把整面墙刷完了，他们才不得不穿着脏兮兮的衣服跑去附近的店买三明治。索尔开车把史蒂夫送回家，车里放着他们都很喜欢的歌，等唱完了，史蒂夫又倒回去听了一遍。

“上来喝两杯？”史蒂夫把安全带解开，“你不急着回去吧。”

“方便吗？”

“我敢保证你家里没有洗油漆痕迹的工具。”他说，“上来吧。”

索尔把衣服换下来的时候，史蒂夫有些尴尬地别开了眼睛。直到索尔进了浴室，他才专心地用专用的洗剂清理索尔的衬衫。史蒂夫弄完之后，他打开橱柜，发现咖啡豆已经用完了，他又看了看冰箱，只有水和啤酒。

“啤酒可以吗？”史蒂夫隔着浴室的门问他。幸亏自己不是山姆，不然拿出一大瓶果汁也太丢人了，“你想喝点什么？”

“都可以。”说着，索尔打开门。水蒸气从浴室里面漫出来，索尔那身结实的肌肉上什么遮盖都没有：他只能勉强套进史蒂夫宽松的居家裤子，然而上衣就实在是太不合适了。

史蒂夫噎了一下，“……你的衣服还没干……等等，我给你找件背心，还有外套，应该也能穿得上。”天气还是有点冷，史蒂夫没勇气去看索尔似笑非笑的眼神。

“我能看看你书柜里的书吗？”索尔站在史蒂夫公寓里的书柜前，打量着里面各种各样的书。

“为什么不能？”史蒂夫说。等史蒂夫进浴室的时候，索尔已经在喝他的第一听啤酒了。索尔挑了几本书名有趣的打开翻阅，然后又仔细地放回书架上。

最后他无意中打开一本小说，里面夹着一张照片。

索尔拿出来，看了一阵子，然后又轻轻放回去。就像一切都未曾发生过一样，了无痕迹。

等史蒂夫洗完出来的时候，索尔正站在阳台那儿。史蒂夫擦着头发，他走过去，“在看什么？”

“我发现，每一天去看华盛顿，都觉得它很不一样。”索尔说，“在公司，在我的公寓里，在酒吧里，在路上……在这里，感觉都不一样。”

“喝着啤酒看，和喝着红酒看，也是不一样的。”史蒂夫笑着说，他给自己也拿了一罐，“最遗憾的是，你以为自己的镜头能够捕捉那些情绪，却发现根本不及你所看到的万分之一。”

“……是啊，谁能真正站在别人的角度和立场去看这个世界呢。都不过是自以为是的同理心。”

“天气好的时候，能看见很多星星。”史蒂夫抬起头，他朝夜空眨眨眼睛。

索尔笑着说，“你的公寓简洁又温馨。我看那儿有个空房间，如果你乐意的话，干脆我搬过来得了，节省房租。”

史蒂夫想起有个人也说过一样的话。被回忆猝不及防地撞了一下，史蒂夫陷入了短暂的记忆旋涡。索尔见史蒂夫不说话，又补充道，“只是开个玩笑。我现在租的那儿签了长期合同，你要是真的在考虑这个问题，我倒是要困扰了。”

史蒂夫有点不好意思，“不，我只是想起来，有个人也说过这样的话。”

“是你的那个好朋友吗。”索尔问，“詹姆斯？”

史蒂夫不好否认，他点点头，“对，结果……跑最远去的也是他。”他是个混蛋，史蒂夫笑着说。

“看来他对你真的很重要。”索尔说，“……你喜欢他吗？”

“什么？”

“抱歉，如果你不愿意回答我也没关系。”索尔说，“是我唐突了。”

史蒂夫看着索尔的眼睛。这是他第一次正面这个问题，过去从来没有人这样问过他，连娜塔莎也没有，史蒂夫不得不承认自己一直在拒绝面对这个问题。因为无论如何，无论他承认还是否认，无论是已经过去了还是现在进行时，那个答案都让他的心脏隐隐作痛，“他有喜欢的女孩子。他是我最好的朋友……也只是我最好的朋友。”

……我们的关系，仅此而已。

但索尔听到了自己想要的，“所以你也可以接受同性，对吗？”

史蒂夫一下子没反应过来，他的大脑空白一片，“……抱歉？”

“如果我想要追求你呢？”索尔问他，表情比过去任何一次都认真，“你会给我一次机会吗？”

史蒂夫想起那天旺达给他做的那个无稽的测试：他终于意识到了是什么让他心神不宁。他的心跳不断加速，所有的伪装都溃败如倒下的沙塔——现在索尔比他先踏出了第一步，“……为什么我要拒绝呢？”

“如果你不愿意的话，我不会勉强你。”索尔靠过来。他想要亲吻史蒂夫，他想要确认眼前这个人是真的对自己动了心，而不是一时的心软和头昏脑涨。他凑近史蒂夫的嘴唇，那个男人静静地等待着他，眼睛里是让索尔欣喜的情愫。

一开始只是短暂的嘴唇相贴。索尔稍微退开一点，史蒂夫的手却意外地抓住了他的肩膀。他们更热切地吻在一起，双手很自然地抱紧了身前的人。

那个吻和史蒂夫过去尝过的完全不一样，不是巴基无聊的玩笑，也不是娜塔莎故意的作弄。索尔的吻温柔又急切，直到两人差点失去平稳呼吸的节奏，他们才依依不舍地分开。他把史蒂夫抱在身前，“……真的不会觉得讨厌吗。”

“不讨厌……我很喜欢。”史蒂夫轻轻地开口。在这一刻，他的心脏快要跳出喉咙了，“……车子，停在楼下过夜也不会有问题。”

他又说，“……你可以，留下来。”


	12. Chapter 12

等到他们全身赤裸地倒在床上时，史蒂夫才为刚刚自己大胆的邀约感到羞耻。

本该微冷的夜晚变得像是炎热的夏日，整个房间都被他们私密的情欲占满了，窗帘外面是另一个世界。他们无法抗拒接下来要发生的一切。索尔吻他，他们的身体纠缠在一起，感官与欲望，黑暗的房间中酝酿着一股毁灭理智的力量。

“……我没做过这个。”史蒂夫在索尔的耳边喘着气，他把脸埋在对方的颈窝里，“事先说好了，不许埋怨我技术不好。”

索尔轻轻笑起来，“我也是第一次和真正喜欢的同性上床。”他说，不要担心，我可以带着你。史蒂夫知道索尔过去也曾有过女朋友，但得知索尔也操过别的男人的时候，一方面他觉得没先前那么紧张，一方面又浮现出淡淡的醋意。

当索尔的手掌顺着胸膛一直摸到史蒂夫的阴茎时，史蒂夫不自觉地蜷起身子，抬起手臂轻轻挡住自己的视线，企图遮住自己脸上的羞耻。他藏起平日的锋芒，光裸的手腕和脚踝留在索尔的眼中：这无疑是最最致命的，那儿是如此脆弱，仿佛谁抓住了，就可以把他掌握在手中，彻底主宰他的身体。

“我不敢想象这是真的。”索尔说着，一边仔细地吻他，“这简直像在做梦。”

史蒂夫全身都毫无保留地袒露给了眼前的男人，他们在昏暗中看不清彼此脸上的表情，也不知道对方下一步的动作。史蒂夫身上的味道让索尔体内的某种力量苏醒了，他像头雄狮一样伏在史蒂夫的颈间，不住地要他。情人的皮肤像象牙沾上了甜蜜的糖浆，索尔一寸一寸地吻过去，从锁骨一直到腿间，甚至连他肚脐往下柔软的绒毛都不曾忽略。

“啊……”史蒂夫的脖子往后仰去。他紧紧抓住枕头的边缘，史蒂夫感觉到索尔正把他的阴茎吞进嘴里，那儿被温暖的口腔包裹着，一种前所未有的快感像潮水一样漫过他的下腹，“……等、等下……”

索尔没有停下，他只是用手分开史蒂夫的双腿。男人的舌头顺着那根可怜的柱体往下舔，史蒂夫腿根一阵震颤，然后抑止不住地呻吟出声。索尔的吐息被裹在充满诱惑味道的股间，他试探着用指腹轻轻按压那个隐秘的地方，借由唾液缓解紧致干涩的穴口，“……可以进去吗？”

“……可以。”史蒂夫点头。他毫无反抗地应承了，只觉得自己要被火烧上天去，“全部、一切都……随你喜欢。”

他几乎以为索尔马上就要进来了，尔后史蒂夫又为自己对这方面知识的贫乏感到羞愧。索尔只是不断地用手指爱抚他腿间最隐秘的部位，反复揉弄着。男人的指尖试探着进入，被按摩变得柔软的穴口很快就接受了他。老天，史蒂夫的眼皮不住地颤抖。

索尔开始用手指轻轻地抽插，无法忽略的异物感让史蒂夫忍不住屏住呼吸。索尔亲吻着他的胸膛，充满磁性的声音在安抚他，“放松……很快就会适应的，别怕。”

他要害怕什么呢？一切的一切，全部都交给对方了。

“我不害怕。”史蒂夫伸出手，他在黑暗中摸到索尔略长的金发，“……我想要你。”

史蒂夫感觉到索尔整个人覆上来，那份甜蜜的重量压在他的身上。我的史蒂夫，他说。索尔像要吃掉他一样不断地啃咬史蒂夫的脸和肩膀，然后是锁骨和胸膛。两人硬挺的阴茎互相摩擦着，黏糊的前液蹭过彼此的下腹，属于男人的麝香味刺激着他们的嗅觉。

他在和一个男人上床——史蒂夫比任何一刻都清楚意识到这个事实。索尔甚至还没有插入，他已经觉得自己整个人都被对方占有了。他喜欢这种感觉，甚至比他想象中还要喜欢。

“你会疼。”身上的男人用被前液沾湿的龟头去蹭他的后穴，那儿湿乎乎的一片，那么柔软，却又坚决地抵抗着陌生的硬物。史蒂夫试着把双腿再分开些，索尔只是捧住他的脸，断断续续地和他接吻，“我不想让你难受。”

“不……没事……”史蒂夫全身的情欲急需一个明确的发泄口，他知道那会疼，他知道，“难道你想要反悔了吗。”

“永不。”索尔压住他，“但是——”

“那就……和我做爱。”

索尔没有说话。他弯下身子，张嘴便含住史蒂夫的阴茎，双手扶住他不安分的大腿往两边扳开，用史蒂夫从来没有感受过的方式去刺激他的情欲。男人的指腹揉搓着穴口附近的软肉，他伸进去，努力探索腺体的位置，那几乎要舒服得让史蒂夫马上就缴械投降了：他从来不知道自己那里如此敏感。

史蒂夫努力按捺住想要在索尔嘴里挺动的冲动，“……放、开……啊啊……索尔！”他快要疯了。索尔把他完全吞到底，史蒂夫眼前一片迷茫，从尾椎往上窜去的快感主宰了他的灵魂。

直到史蒂夫忍不住射出来，索尔才放过他。

“没有套子和润滑油，你会受伤的。”索尔说，我不希望你第一次和我上床就留下不好的记忆，“来日方长。”索尔边用手按压着史蒂夫的下腹，那儿高潮过后正不住地颤抖着。

“我知道……”史蒂夫喘着气说。他倒在索尔的怀里，整个额头都湿了，“我只是……我也想让你舒服。”

很快，史蒂夫便反客为主地把他的男人按在床上。他学着刚刚索尔给自己做的那样，把男人炙热的阴茎含在嘴里。他用舌头仔细地舔舐那儿，每一次吞吐，索尔都会发出满足的叹息。太棒了，他呢喃道。这是史蒂夫第一次近距离地接触别的男人的性器：索尔的阴茎又粗又硬，柱身上青筋怒张，强烈的性吸引力让他脸泛潮红。

史蒂夫从来没有想象过自己会这么做，他的唇上沾满了索尔的味道。他以为自己很难接受那股淡淡的咸腥味，但直到他真的那么做了，才发现这比他自己想象中更容易投入。史蒂夫知道自己喜欢谁，而他正把那个人的阴茎吞进嘴里。

“天啊……”索尔忍不住按着史蒂夫的后颈，试图让他吞得更深一些，但又害怕戳到他的喉咙让他感觉到不舒服，“……等等、这画面，好像有点……超乎我的想象。”

史蒂夫觉得自己又硬了，那股从沉睡中醒来的欲望在体内蠢蠢欲动，“你、太大了……我的下巴都快酸掉了……”他说着，再度把索尔吞进去些。

后来他们换了姿势。索尔一边舔弄史蒂夫的后穴，一边享受着史蒂夫刺激着自己的阴茎。史蒂夫的穴口附近敏感得让他咋舌，他只是用舌头稍加刺激，史蒂夫的身体便会马上反应出舒服的震颤。

“你真是……太棒了。”索尔咬住他腿根的软肉，一边揉弄他的圆翘的臀。史蒂夫被这下刺激得弓起背脊，不住地喘气。那种把赤裸的下身完全暴露给对方的姿态，让史蒂夫几乎要羞耻得找个地方躲进去。真够要命。几乎是史蒂夫第二次解放的时候，索尔才忍不住射出来。

“我的天……”史蒂夫觉得自己今晚已经完全豁出去了。他无法想象等到真正被插入的时候，自己又是怎样的一副表情，“我真的……表现得太差劲了。”他不确定自己明天要怎么面对身边这个男人。他感到羞耻，但是又甜蜜得像是喝了糖。

“可我喜欢这样的你。”索尔翻过身来，从背后抱着他。两人的身体上都沾了不少对方和自己的体液，黏乎乎地靠在一块，“怎样的你，我都喜欢。”索尔并没有处子情结，但史蒂夫犹如一张白纸任他涂写的快感，又让他食髓知味。

“下次我会准备的……”史蒂夫把声音闷在枕头里，他的脸一直没有停止泛红过，“套子，和润滑油……”

索尔笑起来。“才刚刚做完，就已经在考虑下一次了。”他挪揄道，“你是打算把我榨干吗。”

“……索尔！”

……

他们一直相拥着接吻，似乎永远不会腻一样，直到两人在床上进入梦乡。

**

从那晚开始，史蒂夫的生活以一种所有人都看得见的速度在改变。

他偶尔会在奇妙的节点上走神，看手机的频率是往常的三倍。‘橙粉色的。’对于史蒂夫浑身散发出来的气息，旺达评价道，‘果香味的子弹。’当然皮特罗对此的反应是：恋爱的臭气。

但无论如何，事情就是这样了。

史蒂夫不觉得有什么不好的。可能唯一的一点，就是他在超市买燕麦片和卷纸的时候，视线经过成人用品的架子上会多停留一会儿。他把买好的东西抱回家，将套子和润滑油迅速扔进床头旁边的柜子里，然后才定下心来把别的东西按位置放好。

史蒂夫并不打算在好友们面前隐瞒自己的这段感情。山姆得知他们在交往的这个消息时正好在遛狗，他的反应夸张得像‘周六夜现场’的表演嘉宾。“我就知道他是那种行动派的家伙。”他由衷地表达了自己的祝福，“带上他，我们周末可以比一下肺活量。”

至于娜塔莎……史蒂夫还没开口，她就猜到了。

“瞧瞧，我告诉过你。”她的指甲油和史蒂夫的心情一样闪闪发亮，“噢，我现在特别后悔当初没有和你打赌……不然我又赢了一顿饭了。”

“任何时候，只要你想和我见面的话。”史蒂夫说，“他是个非常棒的人。”

她笑了起来，红色的唇膏让她看起来干练又诱惑，“所以现在全世界都知道你是世界上最快乐的人了？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“……我还没告诉巴基。”

“那家伙会变得气急败坏的，相信我。”

“他会理解我的。”史蒂夫说，“而且我答应过他：如果我有女朋友的话，要告诉他。”

“但奥丁森不是你的‘女朋友’……”娜塔莎提醒他，“真希望你告诉他的时候，我在现场。我特别想看他脸上是什么表情。”

史蒂夫笑着摇头。

“那么我们来打个赌吧。”娜塔莎把碎发撩到耳后，“——如果，那家伙愉快地接受了、不对这件事发表一丁点的负面情绪的话，下一顿我请。”

“你怎么知道我一定会告诉你实话？”史蒂夫拿起杯子，他似笑非笑地咬住杯子的边缘。

“你会的。”娜塔莎脸上露出耐人寻味的表情。

“因为你是个蹩脚的说谎者，史蒂夫。”


	13. Chapter 13

“黛比那天给我打电话了。”巴基说，“分手之后我们一直没有联络，她也不知道我在阿富汗。”

史蒂夫把炸鸡块放在吸油纸上，沙拉盘子已经装满了，他用肩膀和耳朵夹住电话，“然后你告诉她了吗。”

“我告诉她了。”巴基说，“……我没想过她会哭。”

从接电话那一刻起，史蒂夫就能听出来，巴基的情绪一直都不太高涨。他有两个队友几天前在执行任务的时候受了重伤，这也是他到了阿富汗之后第一次和死亡擦身而过。

史蒂夫刚刚得知的时候紧张得整个后背的汗毛都竖了起来，所幸巴基并没有什么大碍。

“她肯定很担心你。”史蒂夫说。

“也许吧。”巴基的声音很平淡，“她说她很想我，还聊了一些别的。其实，我能理解那种感觉，毕竟我们在一块也那么长时间了。但我不知道自己该说什么。当时也许我该做做样子，无论她对我是不是还有那个意思。”

“她肯定很伤心。”史蒂夫把东西都放好，他终于腾出手拿起电话，“你没有想过和她复合吗？要是我没记错的话，她应该是和你交往时间最长的一个。”

巴基思考片刻，“……我没有在想这个。如果我现在不是在阿富汗……我不知道。但我至少也得好长一段时间才能回去，现在谈这个毫无意义。”

史蒂夫一直在考虑自己要怎么开口告诉巴基那回事：他和索尔在交往。也许这个消息会吓到对方，史蒂夫不知道巴基能不能接受‘自己最好的朋友是个同性恋’这个事情。

但他知道巴基最终会接受的，他们分隔两地，也许现在正好是缓冲的时间。

“……嘿，说点开心的事情吧。”巴基说，“我再过一阵子就能请假回去了。离开美国大半年，终于能够歇一歇。”

“噢，太好了。”史蒂夫试探着，“正好，我也想把正在和我交往的人介绍给你认识。”

巴基停顿了好一会儿，“……我是不是该说恭喜？史蒂夫，实话说，你真的吓到我了。”开个玩笑，巴基又接口道，祝福你们。

“你一点也不好奇对方是谁？”

“嗯，怎么说呢……”巴基干笑两声，他很好地掩饰了自己心底异样的情绪，“你要听实话吗？这个消息对于一个单身快一年的人来说，一点也高兴不起来——你要知道，我身边只有各种各样的臭男人，太无趣了。”

他一点也不想听，他也不知道自己是怎么了。他觉得自己又被史蒂夫抛下了——那家伙在华盛顿和一个自己所不知道的女孩子甜蜜幸福，自己却面对着漫天黄沙和子弹。巴基知道自己这样的想法太过偏激，但是他控制不住自己。也许是最近发生了太多不好的事情的关系，他想。

“……我只能说，娜塔莎真的很了解你。”史蒂夫叹了一口气。她赌赢了。

“娜塔莎？”巴基警觉起来，“……这跟她有什么关系？”

“她说，你知道这个消息之后会——”

巴基打断了史蒂夫的话，“你跟娜塔莎在一块了？告诉我实话，史蒂夫。”

他突然想起丽贝卡说过的话：史蒂夫和娜塔莎是少有的、能够聊到一块去的异性朋友。‘真难得啊’，她感叹道。操。该死的。

“你怎么想到那儿去了？”史蒂夫觉得莫名其妙，“我们只是好朋友的关系。”

“——她不适合你。”巴基像是没听到史蒂夫的话一样，自顾自地往下说，“如果对象是她的话，我绝对不同意。她会把你玩弄在鼓掌之中，瞒着你和别的人调情。我不希望看到你像个傻子一样——”

史蒂夫有些恼火，“巴基！我不知道你在乱想什么。再说娜塔莎是怎样的人，也许我会比你更了解。要是我和她真的是在交往也是因为我们情投意合。”

“哈、我就知道。”巴基语气酸酸的，“我还记得她在返校舞会上吻你的事情。今天你们没有在一起并不代表以后都不会。她当时看你的眼神有多不对劲，我比任何人都清楚。”

“那只是个玩笑，我已经解释过好几遍了。”史蒂夫扶住额头。那确实只是个玩笑，他和她都很清楚。

“我永远不会忘记那一天、那个时刻。”巴基说。他当然不会忘记，消失在自己视线范围内的好友，还有身材火辣的前女友。巴基现在回想起来，甚至还能唤醒和过去一起潜藏起来的怒火和醋意，“即使……那只是个玩笑。”

他自然是相信史蒂夫的：他知道他的好朋友不会说谎。但他只是……生气。

“我们到底要为这件事争吵多少遍？容我提醒你一下，那时候你们已经分手有好一段时间了。我没有碰过你的任何一个女朋友，也对她们所有人都没有意思。”清醒点，伙计。史蒂夫皱起眉头，努力把情绪调整回来，“这是你该对一个朋友说的话吗？我很伤心你在这件事情上不相信我。”

“我不是这个意思，史蒂夫。我并不是——”巴基叹了一口气。他不该和史蒂夫吵起来，他根本没有质疑过史蒂夫的品行。他知道双方现在都在气头上，“是我太过激动了。我只是……抱歉。”

“……如果你那么喜欢娜塔莎，为什么不把她追回来。”史蒂夫说，他平复了一下自己的心情，“她现在还是单身。”

他知道巴基和娜塔莎交往的时间并不长，最后她还给了他一巴掌。史蒂夫不知道娜塔莎在巴基心里面是不是与众不同的，甚至不知道他们分手的原因。他一直是那么骄傲，但是娜塔莎并不吃这一套——她从来不会像个小女人一样依偎着他撒娇。

得不到的永远都是最好的，他很清楚。

“我不知道……也许吧，等我回来。”巴基的语气有些无精打采的，“算了，我们别再讨论这个了好吗。”

“……只是我答应过你，如果我和别人交往的话要第一时间告诉你。”

史蒂夫觉得今天这种局面，他们已经没办法再把这段对话进行下去了：他不知道如果自己再炸出一道惊雷，巴基会不会直接把电话摔了。他不敢赌。

“我猜，她一定是个好女孩。”

他是个好男人，史蒂夫想，“某种程度上是这么一回事。”

“……”巴基说，“……史蒂夫，你爱她吗？”

“是的。”他开口道，语气笃定，“我觉得，现在很幸福。”我也希望你能幸福。

……

索尔按门铃的时候，史蒂夫刚好把电话挂了。他把手机放在茶几上，然后过去开门，“那么早？”

“活动比预定的时间早了些结束。”索尔笑着说，“路上没有耽搁。”

“要不我多给你一把钥匙？”

“不。”索尔把史蒂夫搂过来，给了他一个绵长的吻，“我喜欢现在这样——我喜欢你放下手里的东西跑过来给我开门的样子。”

他喜欢索尔的亲吻。史蒂夫想起他们第一次真真正正上床的细节——不是只有口活的那一回。他记得索尔进入自己的模样。他记得那时候的感觉有多么疼，除此之外，他更震惊的是那么粗大的阴茎居然真的能够进入到自己的身体里。不可思议，他想。

当索尔从床头柜翻出套子和润滑油的时候，史蒂夫恨不得找个洞钻进去。‘其实我也准备了。’索尔那时候笑着吻他，‘我不会给你机会反悔的。’

他还记得索尔是如何温柔地亲吻他的全身。从头到尾，索尔都非常照顾他的感受。他们换了几个姿势，但索尔最后还是让他面对面地看着自己，‘我喜欢看你因为我而感到舒服的样子。’史蒂夫甚至不能相信自己真的被另一个男人的阴茎操到射出来。

这太超过了，对于在性经历上一张白纸的他来说。而且第二天早上他试图偷偷溜下床的时候，大腿还在不自觉地打颤。

但他喜欢这个。他甚至希望索尔能够对自己更粗暴点，那种把他捧在手心的温柔让史蒂夫无所适从。

“午饭要冷了。”他们躺在沙发上，史蒂夫的双手攀在索尔的肩膀那儿。他们一边断断续续地亲吻，一边说话，“……下午有球赛，要看吗？”

“我陪你看。”索尔说，“但我得先吃我的午饭。”

“在、桌子上……”

索尔的手在史蒂夫身上摩挲，然后把他身上的T恤撩起来，“不是在这儿吗？还热着呢。”

他们在沙发上做爱。史蒂夫看着索尔把润滑油捂热，然后抹在他的腿间。索尔的动作是那么温柔，史蒂夫在暗地里却渴望更多的、更直接的，他主动地张开双腿让索尔更充分地打开他的身体。

“啊……”

索尔缓慢而坚定地进入他。史蒂夫觉得自己被撑开了，那根进入过他好几次的阴茎隔着橡胶薄膜缓慢地推进去。索尔按住史蒂夫的腿根，直到几乎完全进入了，他才又抽出些许，“疼的话要告诉我。”

“不疼……”史蒂夫伸手扯住索尔敞开的衬衫，把他拉过来些，“——进来……”

索尔实在是……有点太大了。史蒂夫觉得自己还是挺耐得住的，润滑液在抽插的时候不断地从他的穴口那儿溢出来：索尔是怕他受伤，所以倒了不少。每次动作的时候，史蒂夫都无法忽视那儿发出暧昧的水声。

索尔一下一下地干他，他的前胯把史蒂夫的臀肉撞出一片红印，“天……你紧得让人受不了。”

“等等、呜……”史蒂夫低呼，“……太、深了！”那个男人已经插到底了，史蒂夫能感觉到温热的囊袋拍打在他的臀缝上，掺着黏乎的润滑液。

索尔从来都不说那些特别下流的话，他偶尔会在床上叫史蒂夫的名字。那些柔情蜜意让史蒂夫感觉像是躺在糖罐里被他的情人操着一样。他的膝盖支撑不了太久，很快就被索尔干得直发颤，只得乖乖圈在那个男人的后腰上。

索尔对他身体的熟捻程度甚至甚于史蒂夫自己，每一次他的阴茎都能准确地擦过史蒂夫最敏感的腺体，让史蒂夫舒服得呻吟出声。

“别咬那个抱枕。”索尔扔开那个碍事的棉布团儿，他几乎把史蒂夫撞到底了，“我想听你的声音。”

“……”史蒂夫把他拉过来，用索尔的嘴巴堵住自己的呻吟。少废话，他说，“快点……操我。”

“急什么？”索尔虽然笑着这么说，下身只是更用力地干他。

我们还有一顿午饭，史蒂夫皱眉道。他装出一副很冷静的模样，虽然全部都被索尔看穿了。

“别担心。”索尔压住史蒂夫，他抽出大半截阴茎，套子上全是湿漉漉的液体。他又重重地插进去、撑开情人的后穴，伴随着对方掩盖不住的呻吟。他知道史蒂夫快要到了，“……相信我，我们能赶上看比赛。”

……只是当比赛开始之后，他们的心思都不在电视屏幕上了。


	14. Chapter 14

“你们不要只顾着谈情，要照顾好费肯。”山姆再三叮嘱史蒂夫。他出门的时候什么都带好了，只是不能把他的爱犬也一起带走，“我希望回来的时候看到它比之前胖了。”

“它需要运动。”史蒂夫笑着说，他把手机换了一边，“现在我们在散步。”

因为不得不出远门的关系，山姆上周把他的爱犬托给史蒂夫照看一个月。史蒂夫以前并没有想象过现在这种生活：他和索尔吃过晚饭，牵上费肯，便沿着楼下的路一直走到附近的街心公园。

天气渐渐变得热起来，从他搬来华盛顿已经过了大半年，前些天史蒂夫早就换上了短袖T恤，索尔更是直接就穿上背心短裤，这种休闲的打扮和他平日的讲究形成强烈反差。

史蒂夫也不知道原来索尔那么喜欢狗——哪怕费肯蹭得他整条西裤上都是毛。有时候他们会晚一些出门，沿着公园夜跑，或者是绕着那片区域散步，两人分享同一瓶啤酒。路上没有太多人，偶尔三三两两经过也对同性情侣见怪不怪。史蒂夫喜欢现在这种生活，他觉得整个人都放松了下来。

“山姆什么时候回来？”

“大概还有大半个月。”史蒂夫把绳子交给索尔，“他也不确定。”

他们走了一个多小时，然后才回到家。费肯玩得浑身脏兮兮的，史蒂夫搬了个小凳子进浴室就开始给它洗澡。皂香的味道让史蒂夫觉得心里一阵温暖。“嘿，索尔——”隔了一会儿他朝客厅喊道，“给我拿条毛巾过来好吗？它把我甩得一身都是水。”

“它看起来可喜欢你了。”索尔笑着走过去。

“……别跑！”史蒂夫一起身，费肯趁机就跑走了。它把身上没擦干的水都蹭在索尔的裤腿上，索尔蹲下来摸它的脑袋，它一甩毛，索尔也跟着湿了一身。

“等下得把地板拖一下。”史蒂夫没好气地站在浴室门口看着。

“那就……让地板等一下吧。”

索尔把他拉过去给了他一个热辣的吻。史蒂夫很自然地配合他的节奏，他们把对方的上衣脱掉，仿佛整个世界就剩下他们两个人，只有浓浓的柔情蜜意在彼此之间。自从和索尔做过之后，史蒂夫渐渐地也放开了，以前他还会羞耻于在床以外的地方做爱，现在只要是在家里，随便哪个地方都可以。

“……还没洗澡。”史蒂夫有点不好意思。他们下午做过一次，虽然晚饭之前稍微清理过，但是刚刚才从外头回来。索尔把他压在沙发上，他稍微挣扎了一下，“等、等下……”

“你嫌弃我身上有汗味吗。”

索尔的眼神让史蒂夫无法拒绝，“不，我不讨厌……”

“我喜欢你身上的味道。”索尔低头含住他的乳尖，“非常喜欢。”

他们已经对彼此得身体熟悉得不得了了，索尔知道碰哪儿会让他更快地兴奋起来。有一回史蒂夫正在清洗碗碟，他倾着身子靠在洗碗槽前面，下身穿着休闲的短裤，完美的臀腿曲线暴露在男人的眼里。索尔靠过去，把他的裤子褪下来，用阴茎磨蹭他的臀缝给他扩张，然后从后面进入他。史蒂夫双手撑在洗碗槽的边缘，任由索尔一下一下地干他，双腿软得直发抖。

“套子……不用了。”史蒂夫被吻得迷迷糊糊，索尔起身要去拿，他拉住索尔的手示意他别走开。

“但不用会对你身体不好。”索尔安抚他。这点体贴让史蒂夫又从心底涌出一股暖流。

等到索尔操进去的时候史蒂夫才为自己刚才的大胆感到羞耻起来，隔着那层薄膜他都能感受到那根硬物的热度和力量。索尔把阴茎慢慢推进去，直到戳到底了才又抽出来一点。史蒂夫回想起自己第一次认真观察索尔赤身裸体的模样，对方高高翘起的阴茎让他兴奋又羞耻，没有对另一个男人的好身材感到妒忌，他只是迷恋着那种感觉。

“啊……索尔……”

柱体上狰狞的青筋碾过他体内的敏感点，史蒂夫的后背像轻微触电一样颤抖起来。为什么？他以前从来不知道原来性爱能够改变一个人的身体那么多。或许有些本质的东西一直没有被发掘，史蒂夫庆幸自己为眼前这个男人敞开了他的心和身体，他被小心翼翼地对待着，他们就像活在棉花糖里面，甜蜜，柔软又黏乎乎的。

“你看上去真的很美。”索尔拨开史蒂夫额前汗湿的金发，他的鼻尖上有一点细密的汗珠，在灯光下看起来就跟珍珠的颜色一样漂亮。索尔稍微抬高史蒂夫打开的双腿，一下下地撞进去那个紧致的穴口。情动时的结合最是舒服，史蒂夫神智涣散地开始胡乱叫着他的名字。

沙发垫子太软了，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地想，他抓住手边的抱枕，索尔每次抽插的时候他的身体就会跟着在那团棉花上晃动。史蒂夫感觉到自己的腿根那儿已经被撞红了，男人的耻毛贴住皮肤的时候他忍不住呻吟出声。

“噢，宝贝，走开。”索尔突然放缓了动作。史蒂夫稍微清醒了些，他扭过头去，看见费肯不知道什么时候跑了过来。它摇着尾巴朝他们示好，鼻尖在史蒂夫汗湿的手臂上嗅来嗅去。史蒂夫伸出手，它舔了舔他的指尖，从指头窜到大脑的快感让史蒂夫的后穴不住地收缩，紧紧缠住索尔的阴茎。

“天……”索尔忍不住倒吸一口气。这不是费肯来了这儿之后他们第一次亲热了，但之前它都乖乖待在房间里，史蒂夫突然有种在孩子面前做爱的羞耻和背德感，被窥视的快感让他忍不住动了动腰。索尔呼出一口气，“别乱动，史蒂夫……”

“反正……它也不懂。”史蒂夫咕哝了一句。

索尔笑着安抚他，话里是暧昧的调情，“——我背上的抓痕已经够多了。”

男人把阴茎抽出来。他从茶几上翻出来一个小球，费肯听到声音就兴奋地摇着尾巴追着他转来转去。“乖，暂时先别打扰我们，等下再陪你玩儿。”他把小球扔给费肯，然后把软软地靠在沙发上的情人抱起来，往房间里面走去。

**

等史蒂夫差不多睡过去的时候已经是凌晨了。被折腾了好久，结果他还是没力气进浴室洗澡。索尔起身拿来湿毛巾，他打了点温水，给疲乏的史蒂夫擦拭身体。

“……你不需要这么做。”史蒂夫睁开眼睛，其实他已经困得不行了，只是索尔的行动又让他五味杂陈，“陪我睡吧，明天早上起来再洗……”

“这是我的特权，我喜欢。”索尔吻了吻他，“别人都没办法这么干。”

这个男人有时候也霸道得不行，他的强硬包裹在温柔的外壳之下，不容置喙，等史蒂夫反应过来的时候已经被他说服了。“你对我那么好，我……”我会离不开你的。

这件事情想起来太可怕了。他向来坚强独立，索尔磨去了他一部分的棱角和尖刺，那种像毒品一样会上瘾的感觉让史蒂夫害怕。他能够接受巴基换了一个又一个女朋友，因为史蒂夫知道，如果自己不说，巴基永远也察觉不到自己心里的那点小秘密。因为没有期待，所以失望也变得无足轻重。

……但索尔呢？当他完全溺死在这个男人的眼睛里，他还有力气从那片沼泽里爬出来吗。

“睡吧，你太累了。”索尔帮他换上干净的睡衣。直到看着史蒂夫真的闭上眼睛沉沉睡去，索尔才轻轻关上门，把乱七八糟的客厅收拾了一下。他拖好地，把脏衣服放进洗衣机，然后进浴室洗了个澡。费肯玩累了也在客厅里睡了，中途它醒来了一阵子，索尔摸了摸它的脑袋，发现放在茶几上的手机闪着光。

索尔拿起来，看到有信息提示。

未接来电：Jerk(2)。

索尔停顿了半晌——他知道这个名字是谁，他也知道这个人固定会在某些时候给史蒂夫打电话，而史蒂夫也会特意空出那些时间，把事情都推后。史蒂夫曾经问过他是否介意，‘都是过去式了’，他说。索尔相信他，他知道史蒂夫现在喜欢的人是谁。索尔从不担心这个。

只是现在太晚了。索尔考虑了一下，决定明天起来再告诉史蒂夫。他把电话放回去，蹑手蹑脚地走进房间里，抱着史蒂夫睡了。

……

早上索尔是被费肯的声音弄醒的。

他猛地睁开眼睛，史蒂夫正窝在他的怀里，平稳的呼吸告诉索尔他还在梦乡。房门外只听到费肯短促的叫吠，今天是难得的周末，索尔决定让史蒂夫再多睡一会儿。

“嘘——怎么了？”索尔走出去客厅，费肯看见他来了，摇着尾巴就飞奔过来蹭他，“嗯？肚子饿了吗？”

但看起来并不是这么一回事。索尔刚蹲下来摸了摸它的脑袋，就听到了敲门声。叩叩叩。

难怪了，索尔想，史蒂夫家里的门铃前几天坏了还没来得及修，上次邮递员来的时候它也是这么叫的。索尔示意费肯乖乖待在那儿别吵，他走过去，打开门。

门外站着一个男人。

索尔看见他的第一眼，就认出对方是谁了。他有一瞬间的惊讶，但索尔很好地收敛了起来。

“你好，巴恩斯先生。请先进来吧。”索尔开口道，他侧过身子示意对方进屋子里，“史蒂夫还没起床。”

巴基按捺住满肚子的疑问。他先前以为自己记错地方了，门铃没响，屋子里头还有意外的狗叫声——史蒂夫可没跟他说自己养了狗。昨晚给史蒂夫的电话对方也没接着，也许史蒂夫正在忙，但巴基相信自己的记忆力。

而眼前这个陌生的男人知道自己的名字。巴基不着痕迹地打量了他一下：对方裸着上半身，下身穿了一条休闲的短裤，略长的头发有些乱糟糟的，看上去就是刚起来的样子。

巴基握住背包的肩带，他走进屋子里去——确实是之前史蒂夫租的公寓。

“抱歉，你是……”巴基不确定地开口。

“索尔？”

史蒂夫的声音响起，站在客厅的两人不约而同地看向卧室门口。

史蒂夫明显是被声音吵醒的，他睁开眼睛发现索尔不在，摸了摸床单：还是温热的。他模模糊糊听到外头有人说话的声音，便起身看看怎么回事。

然而史蒂夫现在彻底醒了，只是他以为自己还在做梦。

“……巴基？”


	15. Chapter 15

“你不需要送我下来。”索尔摸了摸史蒂夫后脑勺的头发，那儿有些翘起来了，“你的朋友还在上面，你把他扔在那儿真的好吗。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“没关系，他来过。我和他之间没什么好客气的。”

其实史蒂夫没说实话，他们彼此都心知肚明：他实在不想马上回去，独自面对满肚子疑问的好友。

刚刚巴基的表情显然就是有点拘谨，两人那么久没见，本来他们该给对方一个拥抱。然而索尔也在这里，他身上还有各种痕迹，一切就完全变味了。他们简单地打了招呼，心不在焉地聊了几句，史蒂夫便找了个借口说送索尔下楼。

“看样子他得在这儿住一段时间。”瞧瞧他还拿着行李，索尔说，“你那儿不是正好有房间空着么。”

“你不介意？”

史蒂夫问出口的那一瞬间他就后悔了。索尔应该要说他介意吗？难不成巴基提出要留下来的话，自己还能把他赶出去？史蒂夫不知道，如果自己将要独自面对接下来尴尬的局面，他还能够怎么办。

“我为什么要介意？他不是你最好的朋友吗。”索尔说，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，“你喜欢的是我，你在和我交往，对吧。”

“我喜欢你，索尔。”史蒂夫抱上去，索尔很自然地搂住他。

像是在肯定什么一样，史蒂夫又重复了一遍，“我喜欢你。”

……

巴基盯着费肯。费肯也盯着他。

它没有再吠了。费肯在客厅里绕了一圈，然后试探着冲巴基摇了摇尾巴，圆溜溜的眼睛就这么看着他。巴基想了半晌，伸出手去摸了摸它的脑袋。这可爱的小家伙。

他不知道史蒂夫居然养狗了，也不知道……原来之前史蒂夫说的那个‘正在交往的人’，就是索尔·奥丁森。

他应该要想到的。从史蒂夫三番四次地提起那个人开始，还有数次聊起属于那家伙的细节。史蒂夫说过那家伙的名字，巴基记得他。史蒂夫还描述过对方的模样，然而被他自动过滤了，直到刚才他才又想起来：高大，魁梧，耀眼的金发，英俊的眉眼。

……那个男人，比自己曾经想象中的那个人更具有威胁力。

巴基又和费肯玩了一阵，才站起来，仔细打量这个他曾经来过一次的地方：屋子的格局和上次来的时候一样，几乎没有改变，只是多了些生活化的小细节。墙壁上挂着史蒂夫之前参展的画作，他换了新的地毯，沙发上多了几个软绵绵的抱枕。巴基轻轻靠近史蒂夫的卧室，他思虑再三，然后推开了门——

——床铺乱糟糟的。上头有两个枕头。

巴基呼出一口气。他若无其事地关上门，然后又走到自己曾经待过的那个客房：房间里比上次多了一些杂物。那张单人床上只有床垫，床单和枕头应该是被史蒂夫收进柜子里了，免得铺尘。巴基又看了半晌，然后他关上房门，重新回到沙发上坐好。费肯本来正在玩自己的那个玩具球，看见巴基回到客厅，又跑过来趴在他的脚边。

“……你过得比我快活呢，小家伙。”巴基喃喃道。

一分钟后史蒂夫回来了。巴基抬眼看了看他，史蒂夫的表情显然也有点拘谨：他们谁也没想到这一次见面居然是这样的情况，彼此都感觉到有些措手不及。然而，现在才说这个有些太晚了。

“它挺可爱的。”巴基昂了昂下巴，指着费肯，“叫什么名字？什么时候养的？”

“……费肯。”史蒂夫把钥匙放在餐桌上，“是山姆的狗。他要出远门，暂时托管在我这儿一阵子。”

“噢。”不知道怎的，巴基突然松了一口气。不是史蒂夫和那个家伙养的狗。还好。

“要喝点什么吗？”

不用了，巴基摇摇头，“我这次回来得在华盛顿待上几天——有点事情要办，然后再回纽约。本来想打扰你一段时间，但现在看起来好像不是太方便。”昨晚急急忙忙给你打了电话，但是你没接到，他说。

“为什么？你可以住下来。”史蒂夫说，“索尔他……平常不住这儿，他回自己的公寓。那个房间一直空着，只要换上干净的床单和枕头就可以了。你没必要浪费钱住旅馆。”

“噢，好。”巴基看着史蒂夫，他鼓起勇气，试图得到史蒂夫否定的答案，“实话说，我吓了一跳……你是真的，和他在交往？”

史蒂夫点头，“嗯，只是上次没机会让我说下去。”他们闹脾气了来着。

“我只是……没想到。”

巴基站起来，他朝史蒂夫靠近：史蒂夫看上去并没有怎么变，他看上去过得不错，至少不是自己担心的、会因为工作而忽略照顾自己身体的模样。反倒是自己比入伍前黑了些，头发短了，身体更壮实了点。巴基停在离史蒂夫两步远的地方，“你以前也没喜欢过男孩子。”

“不，我喜欢过。”史蒂夫说，“只是我没有告诉过别人。反正，都过去了。”

噢。巴基一阵沉默。史蒂夫突然觉得他们这样简直就是在自虐：那都是过去的事情了，为什么他在这一刻还要为对方的反应感到忐忑不安呢？除了那些尘封的过去，他们之间应该没有秘密。他们是最好的兄弟。

“肚子饿了没？”史蒂夫叹了一口气，“你先把行李收拾一下，然后陪我到外头吃个午饭吧。”

**

然后他们之间又像这段对话从来没有发生过一样，巴基稍微收拾了一下行李，史蒂夫把客房的床铺好，两人出门吃午饭去了。

期间巴基讲了一些这段时间在阿富汗发生的事情，史蒂夫一时听得心惊肉跳，一时又有些心不在焉地想其他有的没的。巴基看起来也没有太亢奋——他比上次见面的时候更沉稳了些，但史蒂夫不知道是不是因为刚才那件事情的关系。

“我曾经有想过，自己的选择是不是错的。”巴基拿叉子一直在戳盘子里剩下的那块肉，“……然而现在已经无法回头了。”

史蒂夫曾经想过，当他把那段隐秘的感情告知巴基的话，天平一旦失衡，两人有可能会失去属于他们之间的默契。然而他没想到：即使他没有这么干，事情还是偏离了预想中的轨迹。有什么情绪在他们之间弥漫开来，这将会改变他们的关系。史蒂夫无法阻止。

吃过午饭他们步行回去公寓。在路上，向来无话不谈的两人却突然都沉默了起来。史蒂夫几番想着要说点什么，然而话都嘴边又说不出来了。巴基看上去也有些闷闷不乐的，他的表情变得越加烦躁，然而他也同样一句话都不说。

直到他们回到公寓，巴基才开口，“……我一直以为自己很了解你。”

“你比任何人都了解我。”史蒂夫说，“只是偶尔——我也会有属于自己的秘密。”

“我和你认识十几年了，但我从来不知道、你也从来不说……哪怕你曾经提过半句、但你没有……史蒂夫，我一直以为你喜欢的是女孩子。”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，“但无论如何，我还是我，巴基。我还是史蒂夫，还是你认识了十几年的那个人，还是你最好的朋友——我从来没有刻意隐瞒过你任何事情。只是……我那时候还需要一点时间去弄明白我自己。我不想因为一些模糊的猜测，就轻易破坏我们之间的关系。”

“但你可以告诉我，你可以、把你的困惑讲出来，我们可以一起去面对……”巴基开始不知道自己在说什么了，“也许你只是还没遇到自己心动的女孩子，或者是……嘿，史蒂夫，事情怎么会变成这个样子呢？”

“……我是同性恋会让你很困扰吗？”史蒂夫说，“我担心的事情就是这个……看来之前没有马上告诉你是对的。”

“但我总有一天会知道，难道你打算瞒着我一辈子吗？你办不到。史蒂夫，我希望你能过得很好，甚至比我更幸福。我希望你能一直轻松地生活。我不想……就这么看着你奋不顾身地投入一段毫无保障的感情。”巴基看着他，“我希望以后我们还能和过去一样，我们各自组建家庭，然后周末一起出去郊游……我们的孩子们会玩在一块儿，他们会成为最好的兄弟，就像我们一样……我们——”

“我现在就过得很幸福，巴基。”史蒂夫叹了一口气，他看着自己的好友，“现在站在你面前的那个人就是我，是史蒂芬·罗杰斯——是我最原本的模样。我和索尔很好，也许将来我们会面对一些困难，但我希望你至少能理解我。你是我最重要的朋友，我不想失去你……我希望你能支持我的选择。”

巴基沉默半晌，“……为什么是他？”

“什么？”

“我不喜欢他。”巴基赌气般地开口，“你和他认识才多久？你怎么就知道自己一定是喜欢这个家伙？难道他只是稍微追求一下你，你就糊里糊涂地陷进去了？如果你只是觉得孤独，我可以经常抽空给你打电话。”

史蒂夫没由来地感觉到恼火，“我不是——”

“为什么不是我？”

巴基觉得自己真是疯了：他也不知道突然怎么了，这句话便脱口而出。如果史蒂夫是女孩子那该有多好？他才不会离开史蒂夫半秒，只是看到史蒂夫的眼神在别的男人身上多停留两秒，他就要吻她，或者是把她压在床上，用甜言蜜语融化她，让她半刻也离不开自己。

可史蒂夫是男人。他可以忍受史蒂夫爱上一个美好的女性，但是……他怎么能够属于别的男人呢？

为什么可以是另一个男人……却不是自己呢？

“……你这话什么意思。”史蒂夫握紧拳头。

“我和你认识那么久，为什么让你心动的人不是我？”巴基自嘲地开口道，“我和你一起躺在一张床上那么多回，你一次也没有对我硬过，不是吗？我就这么没有魅力，你甚至和娜塔莎拥有一个玩笑般的吻，你也没对我动过任何念头，难道我说得不对吗？”

史蒂夫气得发抖，“——巴基·巴恩斯！我是同性恋，但我不是看着男人就会发情的人。我希望你能、也请你尊重我。”

他撒了谎。

他是那么喜欢巴基：他对他起过生理反应，他想过要去亲吻他，他是他最初心动的人。但这都不是巴基在此刻奚落他的理由——哪怕巴基什么也不知道。

“我不是这个意——”

“够了。”史蒂夫打断了他的话，他露出疲惫的表情，“我想我们都需要冷静一下。”


	16. Chapter 16

巴基希望自己能坐下来和史蒂夫好好谈一谈，但实际上他现在却在找寻手头上地址的路上。

史蒂夫很早就起身了，眼睛看起来红红的，昨晚应该没有睡好。巴基洗漱的时候看到另一个杯子里放着两支牙刷——他盯着看了一阵子，又装作不为所动地出去了。

这次巴基回来之前，一个和他关系不错的老兵拜托他把东西交给自己的前妻。‘给她的生日礼物，还有给孩子的。’安德鲁说，“如果我寄回去的话，说不定她看到就直接扔掉了。”她住在华盛顿，巴基这次打算在这儿多待几天，这也是其中一个原因。

她开门的时候一脸疲态，没有化妆的脸上能很清楚地看出岁月的痕迹。但她并没有表现出不悦，也许是猜到了巴基的来意。“进来喝杯茶吧。”她说。巴基称呼她为兰蒂斯女士，毕竟她已经和安德鲁离婚了，还冠着夫姓不太合适，“他总是劳烦你们这些小兄弟。”

兰蒂斯女士的家看起来很温馨，巴基不着痕迹地打量了一下：她和孩子们的合照挂在墙上，沙发上还搭着他们换下来准备要洗的衣服。比起史蒂夫整洁的小公寓，这儿看上去稍微有些乱，生活的气息要更浓一些。虽然还没到饭点，但是她已经在开始料理午饭了。

“他还好吗。”她问，只是看起来并不太关心答案的样子，“让他偶尔也打个电话回来吧，孩子们想他。”

巴基点点头，“还不错。”

安德鲁给巴基看过他们一家的照片，但看起来也有些年头了，孩子们正是长身体的时候，至少和墙上的那些照片感觉不太一样。兰蒂斯把红茶端到茶几上，给他倒了一杯，“你是退伍回来了吗？”

“不。”巴基回答，“我入伍还不到一年。”

兰蒂斯端起茶杯，她的脸上看不出情绪，“有机会的话多回家看看、陪陪妻子和孩子们，或者是多给家里打个电话。可别学他……瞧瞧我和他现在这副样子。”

巴基有点拘束，“……我还未婚。”

兰蒂斯看了他两眼，若有所思地点点头，这个话题就此打住了。她又问了一下安德鲁的近况，当巴基说到前段时间他们队里有两个人被袭击受伤的时候，她的手指绞住衣服的下摆，明显紧张了起来。

在战地，这种事情时常有发生，巴基从一开始的担惊受怕到现在的习以为常，也不过是短短几个月的时间。

“你知道我和他为什么离婚吗。”兰蒂斯和巴基又聊了一会儿，她丰富的阅历和沉稳让巴基开始投入这段对话，“我受够了这种睡在地狱边缘的生活——每天醒来，就是担忧他今天是不是还活着；每次电话一响起，我都忐忑不安，生怕是军队里打过来的电话。他合约到期刚回来那阵子，几乎每天晚上都做噩梦……我恨透了那个地方，然而他却说他要回去。”

巴基记得安德鲁形容刚退伍回去的生活：夹在天堂和地狱中间的那条线。在战火纷飞的战地待了好几年，舒适的家让他无所适从，他在这儿找了一份工作，干了好几个月，然后接到了队友被袭击身亡的消息。‘我觉得我要回去。’安德鲁说，‘我好像偷走了别人的幸福，自己过着波澜不惊的生活，他们却死了。’他知道自己这种心理有些病态。他去看过心理医生，吃过药，然而连绵不绝的噩梦还是把他推了回去。

从那时候开始，这儿的一切——刚清洗过的地毯，叠好的衣服，烤箱传来的香味，孩子们的吵吵嚷嚷——他都失去了。

“我当时就提出要离婚。”她接着说，似乎有些话不吐不快，“他知道我工作辛苦，还要抽身照顾孩子们，军人家属的福利待遇绝对比我现在的要好得多。他说我可以过我自己的，我可以找到别的合适的结婚对象然后才和他离婚。但我拒绝了。”

“你一定很痛苦。”

没有一个单词可以把人所承受的痛苦简单地描述出来，但无论如何，也就是‘痛苦’了。兰蒂斯要是回忆起当初的一切，能够付诸于语言的，也莫过于简简单单一句‘痛苦’。她知道有很多家庭都在遭受这些，有些人甚至比她更可怜，她能够做的，就是抱紧时间，让它清洗掉不必要的尘埃。

“无论是把他强留下来，看他被噩梦和自责折磨，沉默寡言，或者是让他回去那个混账地方，害怕等到的是噩耗……对我来说都是一种折磨。”她回忆起什么，偶尔停顿，几乎哽咽，“……我铁了心要离婚。我对他说，万一你个混蛋有什么三长两短，我不要当那个排在第一位的联络人。我不要操办葬礼，不要出席那些狗屁的仪式……我不……我……”

但这一切都过去了，她叹了一口气。有些话一直想和别人诉说，只是没有一个合适的机会，也没有合适的对象。

“他也许不是个称职的丈夫，只是……他很爱你。”巴基说。他知道，他看到安德鲁那几张照片的边角都被指头磨得失去了棱角，虽然安德鲁从来也不说，“他也很想念孩子们。”

她刚才几乎就要哭了。到了这个时候执着于对错已经没有意义，她不曾说不爱，也不曾想过再嫁，孩子们一天天长大，偶尔也会问起父亲的事情。她一个人的时候也会想起他，合照都被她藏起来了，日渐褪色的回忆被时间卷走了糟糕的画面，只留下像骨头一样的东西梗在她的回忆里。

兰蒂斯抽了张纸巾，她擦了擦眼角，很快就平复了情绪，“他还活着，他还平安……我觉得现在这样就挺好的。”你以后成家了可别学他那样，她又朝巴基重复了遍。

巴基突然觉得自己比参军之前更茫然。他不确定自己的选择是不是一个错误：虽然在这大半年里他改变了不少，比起过去浑浑噩噩的日子现在更充满色彩，但他回头一看，好像又什么都不存在了。

如果自己出了意外……丽贝卡那个丫头能好好照顾她自己吗？她就知道哭。还有朱蒂阿姨也上了年纪，要是自己有个万一…… 

他只有史蒂夫。

也许史蒂夫会挺直腰板，接手操办所有的事情，那个人会把眼泪忍到所有人都看不见的最后一刻，直到自己下葬。他那么了解史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫那么了解他一样。这是世界上最幸福又残忍的事情。

巴基又想了想自己的葬礼。史蒂夫很少穿黑色的衣服，他不适合太严肃的颜色，那会让史蒂夫看起来难以接近。但巴基知道那个人最真实的模样，巴基知道他的内心到底有多柔软，他是那么和善，坚强，平易近人。他会扛起所有的责任，他和那些酒肉朋友不一样，会为自己真真正正地感到难过。

巴基曾经以为除了自己、再没有人能够这么容易触碰到那藏在他心底深处的宝藏。可他错了。

他觉得自己的心脏开了一个洞。

……你现在快要死了，你想见他吗？

……可你就要死了。你再也见不到他，再也碰不到他了。

闭嘴，他朝自己喊道。

“我……有个非常要好的朋友。我们一块长大，一起上学、一起玩耍……我们一直在一起。”巴基突然悲从中来，“那时候我和以前的女朋友分手，我辞掉了工作去参军。我们第一次分开了。”

她静静听着，巴基继续说下去，“我一直以为我们的关系不会有太大的改变……对，我们也许会有各自的新生活，但我们之间还是会像以前一样。可现在真的到了那个时候——我又觉得并不是这么一回事了。”

“是他先作出的改变吗？”

巴基没有隐瞒史蒂夫的性别，他尝试着朝眼前的陌生人坦诚（也许因为这个他才能毫无顾忌地把事情说出口），“他……交了一个男朋友，一个对于我来说完全陌生的男人。过去我们彼此之间从不互相隐瞒，他知道我所有的糗事，知道我的前女友，知道我一切的一切……但是、但……他好像突然就离我很遥远……很远很远。他仍然是我最好的朋友，只是，我不知道该怎么面对他。”

“你不能接受他是一个同性恋吗？”她呷了一口茶，话里不带别的情绪。

“不，并不是这样的。”巴基几乎马上就否认了。他怎么可能不接受史蒂夫是同性恋呢？史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，他的一切自己都会接受，巴基很清楚，“只是过去他从来没有表现出任何这方面迹象，他明明什么事情都和我说，我们明明一起度过了那么多的时光，如果他只是羞于启齿……我不知道。”巴基又想起来，那时候他提出来那个关于他们‘结婚’的假设性玩笑，被史蒂夫斩钉截铁地否定了，但现在他和索尔……

我以为……自己是特别的。

他怎么信任和爱别的男人更甚于我呢？

她听出了一点端倪，“过去他没有交过男朋友？”

“……我一直以为他喜欢女孩子。”直到昨晚史蒂夫才正面否认了，巴基摇摇头，“他和女孩子接过吻，但他再三强调那只是个玩笑——我以为他是怕我生气，我以为他顾忌对方是我的前女友才没有和她交往。”噢，又是娜塔莎，他过去每次想起这个事情都感到生气。现在看起来并不是这么一回事，但巴基仍然感到妒忌。

“那他……从来没有告诉过你他喜欢过谁吗？”

巴基很认真地想了想。

那些久远的记忆已经变得模糊：他们趴在窗台上看楼下经过的漂亮女孩子、朝她们吹口哨，他教史蒂夫泡妞，他告诉史蒂夫怎么解开女孩子内衣后面的扣子；他们打雪仗，史蒂夫的鞋子陷进雪地里，自己把他背起来慢慢走回家；在最炎热的夏天，他们打完球，把对方的干净衣服穿走，冬天他们躺在对方的被窝里死活不肯出去；他把别的女生送给史蒂夫的巧克力咬走一大块；他们在外头打完架、怕回家挨骂所以躲在附近的公园里游荡老半天不回去……

但他不记得了。

“……我不记得了。”巴基断断续续地回忆起一些细节，最终只是喃喃道，“他好像……”

从来没有告诉过我。

兰蒂斯女士搁下茶杯，她把手掌放在胸口的位置。“可怜的孩子。”她感叹道，“……那他得有多喜欢你啊。”


	17. Chapter 17

刚听到敲门声的时候，史蒂夫以为是巴基忘带东西了。

“……索尔？”史蒂夫打开门，索尔站在门口，“你怎么来了？”

“你不是告诉我，今天巴恩斯有事情处理要外出，所以他不在这儿吗？”索尔说，“所以我就来了。”

史蒂夫觉得紧张又好笑：他们俩像逮着家长不在家时幽会的小情侣，赶在父亲回家之前偷偷摸摸地亲热。学生时代没有经历过的事情让他有点遗憾，但实际上真正到了这个紧张的场面又让他局促起来。

索尔狠狠地亲了他一阵子，史蒂夫被吻得几乎缺氧，“这是在门口……等下。”

“别拒绝我，史蒂夫。”

“你今天这是怎么了？”史蒂夫抬起眼睛看他，“不要低估我对你的了解。”

“家里有点事情，我明天得回去一趟，可能要在那儿待上一段时间。”遥远的北欧，见鬼，索尔说，“别提那些让人烦躁的话题了。”

“告诉我，索尔。”史蒂夫正色道，“我有权利知道。”

“一些很棘手的事情，实话实说。”一场硬仗，“关系到我之后的工作和生活，所以必须得回去一趟。”索尔并不希望史蒂夫知道那些破事，至少现在还不是时候。他还不知道自己能不能赢。

“能处理好吗？”史蒂夫问道，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“能，让我和你待在一块，如果你实在要提供‘帮助’的话。”索尔抱着他不放手，“我想你了。”

“可这大白天的……”

索尔愣了一下，然后哈哈大笑起来。史蒂夫在对方的笑容中羞红了脸：他知道自己误会了什么。天，他在想什么玩意儿。天。

“那我们哪儿也别去了。”别去那劳什子的美术馆和电影院了，索尔说，“我们就待在这儿。”

史蒂夫回头看了看那扇关紧的门——他知道巴基一大早就出门了，他说过午饭不用管他，他也许并没有那么快回来。但是……

“如果你介意他的话，可以上我那儿去。”

“不，我只是……”史蒂夫说不上来。也许到索尔的公寓去是个好主意，但是他们都等不及了。他想索尔，接下来有一段时间没法见面的消息让他更不自在。

“放心，现在还早呢，按道理他应该没有那么快回来。”索尔说着，用膝盖蹭了蹭史蒂夫的双腿之间，“我们到房间去……等下再出门吃午饭吧。”

**

这种时光停滞的感觉持续了好久。巴基浑浑噩噩地从兰蒂斯女士家里出来的时候，已经是午饭时间了。街上的餐馆传来食物的香味，煎鱼和烤玉米，行人咬着三明治在路上走过。巴基一点也感觉不到饿：他应该要感觉到饥肠辘辘，但他满脑子都是史蒂夫。史蒂夫，史蒂夫……

站在自己回忆里的史蒂夫。

巴基快步向前走去。他应该要回家……不，回到史蒂夫的公寓去。也许史蒂夫会出门了——采购食材，跑步，遛狗或者和索尔约会，但巴基希望他仍然在家，看看书或者摆弄他的摄影器材，在自己开门的时候投来惊讶的一瞥。

早上自己出门的时候，路上的一切都还是那么碍眼。但现在，连屋子外墙上的霉斑都成为了爱情的一部分。

巴基从来没有想过自己原来被允许用那种眼光去看待自己的童年伙伴——在枕头上醒来的史蒂夫，肩膀光滑，睁开眼睛的时候睫毛像是被施了魔法一样，轻轻扫走自己心底的阴霾。他爱他金色的短发，爱他难过的时候什么也不说、只是静静待在自己身边的安心，爱他搬东西的时候差点从架子上摔下来、被自己扶住的时候露出灿烂和放松的笑容。他爱史蒂夫，和史蒂夫爱着自己一样。

他从来没有给过自己这么一个选项。他其实可以吻他，圈住他的脖子，像肥皂剧里演的一样在楼梯间里缠绵。巴基的脑子里乱成一团，他以前没有想过原来有这种可能：他开过玩笑，但他从来没有认真地考虑下去。他也可以和史蒂夫做爱，在被窝里压住他，和他调情。为什么不可以呢？

只要是史蒂夫，什么都可以。

他三步并两步地跑上楼梯。巴基在走道里深深呼出一口气：万一史蒂夫在的话，自己要说点什么呢。他掏出钥匙，轻轻打开门。

他看见了一双陌生的靴子。

是索尔的。

**

史蒂夫一直压抑着自己的呻吟。他比往常还要紧张，索尔大概明白史蒂夫的顾虑：要是不小心被童年好友撞见这么个尴尬的场面，史蒂夫可受不了。他估计要找个抱枕一头撞死。

“别担心。”索尔嘴里这么说着，下身的动作毫不留情，“如果他回来了，费肯会叫的。”

“呜——”史蒂夫抓住床单。索尔不提还好，一提起这个话题，他就变得更加紧张——也更加敏感。他仰躺在床上，双腿勾住索尔的腰身，索尔每一下撞击都让他头昏脑涨。老天，快点让这个事情从他的脑子里滚出去。

索尔当然不会告诉史蒂夫自己心底藏起来的野兽：如果那家伙现在回来了那最好，大家都是成年人了，史蒂夫是谁的恋人一眼便知。如果那家伙仍然拒绝接受这个事实，要和好友拉开距离，史蒂夫甚至不必接听那些让索尔不耐的长途电话了。即便那家伙现在没有回来，自己插在口杯里的两支牙刷，挂在阳台上不属于史蒂夫的衬衫，还有他们扔在垃圾桶里的用过的套子……无一不昭示着史蒂夫是他的情人。

生活处处是战场。索尔没想过有朝一日自己也会缺乏安全感，要像头雄狮一样划分领地。

他想要赢，任何时候。

“求你……快点……”史蒂夫稍微撑起身子，维持让索尔更容易进出的姿势，“别磨磨蹭蹭的……”

“是你夹得太紧了。”索尔又把他压下去，一下一下地狠狠干着他。

……那个时候，他们丝毫没有意识到隔着一堵墙，屋子里可能还有另外一个人。

索尔吞下史蒂夫高潮时的呻吟，他的阴茎楔在史蒂夫体内的时候他的情人已经先于他射了出来。史蒂夫整个胸膛泛起淡淡的粉色，甚至没有力气把自己的心跳调整回来。整个世界变得模糊不清，只是一想到自己这么急迫的一面如果暴露在另一个男人的面前，他全身的细胞都为之战栗。

“今天那么快，嗯？”索尔拿鼻尖逗他。史蒂夫伸手攀住他的背脊，把索尔拉过来，两个人的胸肌贴在一起，隔着皮肤都能感觉到对方心脏的鼓动。

“……操我。”史蒂夫声音沙哑，语气里有着满足的疲惫，“快点……我饿了。”

恋人话里的双关让索尔轻轻咒骂。他挺起身体，扳开史蒂夫的双膝，给予他更用力的刺戳——他根本不舍得让这场性事停下，他不舍得眼前比香草奶油麦芬还甜的情人，一想到明天就要回去处理那些恼人的事情，索尔恨不得让时间就停在这儿。

史蒂夫是他的。“吻我，宝贝儿。”索尔加快频率，用嘴唇堵住史蒂夫的喘息，“——你是我的。”

等到索尔射出来的时候，史蒂夫其实又硬了，但是他没打算去处理这个事情——他只想在巴基回来之前尽快离开这个屋子。索尔伏在他的身上不住地喘气，史蒂夫把手指插进对方稍长的发梢里，男人后颈野性的香水味让他没法思考。

索尔看了看时间，他抱着汗涔涔的情人，“等下吃完饭，我们下午还可以去一趟美术馆，或者看你上次说想看的那个电影。”他一刻也不想离开他，半分钟也不行。

“好。”史蒂夫笑着说，“或者我们吃完午饭，然后上你那儿去，看上次租来还没看完的碟子。”美术馆他们去过了，电影他也不想看了，他就想和索尔什么也不干，只是在没有别人的地方待在一块。他试图把脑子清空，把那些烦心的事情暂时放在一边，好好享受索尔回家前的最后一天。

“我敢保证这次也看不完。”索尔笑着吻他。

他们又缠绵了一下，索尔起身换衣服。史蒂夫从衣服堆里翻出他的手机，给巴基发了一条讯息。

——今晚我可能没那么早回来。冰箱里还有一点奶酪和意大利面，最近的超市晚上九点才关门。

巴基很快就回复了他。

——知道了。

两人收拾了一下，史蒂夫把该扔该藏的东西（虽然巴基已经知道了他们的关系，但是有些东西还是让史蒂夫感觉到尴尬）全部都料理妥当了才换衣服出门。他给费肯添置狗粮的时候，看到那个小东西趴在阳台睡得正香。不知道怎的，他突然有种奇怪的感觉。

“怎么了？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“没事，走吧。”

两人锁好门，便下楼去了。直到他们的脚步声消失在楼道，巴基才从拐角处走出来——如果说什么时候让他最痛恨自己敏锐的听力……也许并不是被炮弹和枪击声惊扰自己的睡梦之时，而是前一刻了。


	18. Chapter 18

“其实你真的不需要特意送我回来。”史蒂夫解开安全带，“不过，谢谢你。”

索尔笑了，“今天这个时间太晚了，你又不打算留在我那儿。”

史蒂夫无奈道，“你不是明天一早的飞机吗？”

“你明明就有我公寓的钥匙。”索尔看了看手表，“亲我一下。”

史蒂夫很听话地亲了一下他的嘴唇。他们又腻歪了一下，索尔才把车开走。史蒂夫站在楼下，抬头看了看自己的公寓：灯没有打开，巴基估计是已经睡了——自从他入伍之后，过去那个作息混乱的家伙不见了，取而代之的是恪守纪律的美国大兵。

其实史蒂夫不知道面对巴基自己要说什么。但他最后还是没有留在索尔的公寓里：他得回去，他不能把巴基一个人丢在人生地不熟的华盛顿。史蒂夫不知道自己为什么那么紧张，这种感觉比之前更甚，有可能是担心面对巴基厌恶却又碍于情面不得不接受自己的表情（其实巴基并没有表现出一点厌恶，但史蒂夫不确定，他自己变得比之前更敏感）。也许巴基会坦然地接受，但……史蒂夫说不上来，就是哪里不对劲。

他可以对着山姆，娜塔莎，克林特，旺达……甚至是皮特罗，对着他们承认自己喜欢索尔。他不会说谎。但唯独对巴基，史蒂夫说不出口。

他很下意识地回避了这个问题。

史蒂夫小心翼翼走上楼梯。他轻手轻脚地用钥匙打开门，怕费肯的声音惊醒睡着了的那个人。他在黑暗中感觉到那个毛绒绒的小家伙凑过来蹭他的腿，史蒂夫安抚性地摸了摸它的脑袋，然后走进屋子里。

“……怎么那么晚。”

比巴基的声音更早察觉到的是淡淡的酒气。史蒂夫愣了一下，他打开了客厅的灯：巴基坐在沙发上，似乎一直在等自己回来。

“你喝酒了？”史蒂夫皱眉。

巴基点了点头，“很久没喝了。”

“有点事情耽搁了，所以……”史蒂夫别过眼睛，他把钥匙和手机放好，“这么晚还不休息？”

“有些话想和你说。”巴基站起来，“刚刚还以为你今晚不打算回来了。”

“一定要现在说吗？”

嗯，巴基点点头。他站在那里稍微动了动，似乎想走过来，但又停住了，“史蒂夫……你和他分手吧。”

史蒂夫以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“和他分手吧。”巴基又重复了一遍，“史蒂夫……和我交往，好吗。”

史蒂夫愣了两秒。然后他像没听懂似的，把穿在外头的衬衣脱下来挂在衣架上，“你别喝太多……现在很晚了，有什么明天再谈吧。”

“我不是在开玩笑。回答我，史蒂夫。”巴基突然有点生气：他知道史蒂夫在逃避这个问题。他的酒气上来了，只是理智还待在原地，巴基很清楚自己在干什么。

他很清楚，责任心很重的史蒂夫也许会马上就拒绝。

“你知道自己在说什么疯话吗！”史蒂夫厉声道，“你觉得我为什么选择和索尔在一起？是因为我是个同性恋、所以随便街上任何一个男人都可以交往了是吗？”

“因为你喜欢他？哦，你喜欢他。”巴基不依不饶，“所以他朝你告白，你就答应了。”

“这有什么不对？所以你要掏出一本‘巴恩斯恋爱教程’出来教育我吗？”史蒂夫怒极反笑，“我有我自己的生活方式，我觉得这样很好。”

你需要做的就是接受，或者你可以继续反对，然后从这儿滚出去，史蒂夫冷冷道。

“可你和那个男人认识了还不到一年！我和你认识那么久，我比他更了解你，也比他更在乎你……为什么他可以，我却不可以？如果有一个男人可以走进你的心里，为什么那个人不是我？”

自从兰蒂斯女士说出那句话之后，所有的一切都混在一起炙烤着巴基的神经。他需要答案，他想要听史蒂夫心底的话。

“……你现在会这么说，只是因为童年玩伴不再向过去一样、一心围着你转，所以你感到不习惯而已。”

史蒂夫突然有些疲惫。这话像一把刀，只是他把刀柄递给了巴基，“你还是我最好的朋友，这一点不会改变。只是我也有自己的生活，我也有自己的伴侣……就像你也有一样，你不能用那种小孩子脾气去——”

“所以你从来没有喜欢过我，以后也不会，是吗。”巴基穷追不舍地盯着他，“你对我一点儿意思也没有，对不对。说实话，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫沉默了好一会儿。隔了好久，他才找回自己的声音，“……我喜欢的人是索尔。”

巴基三步并两步走到书架前，从里面翻出来那本书——史蒂夫最喜欢的小说——然后快速翻了起来。史蒂夫知道对方准备要干什么，他的心跳不断地加速，祈祷着事情并没有朝他预想到的方向发展。

“所以，史蒂夫·罗杰斯……你、从、来、没、有、喜、欢、过、我——”巴基捏着那张照片，用力得指节发白，“告诉我实话！如果这一切从来都只是我的一厢情愿，我现在就从这儿滚出去，马上。”

他爱的人，在一切开始之前，在他察觉到所有事情之前，就已经把他远远地推开了。

“——就因为我喜欢你，所以我应该要一辈子看着你不断爱上别的女人，若无其事地祝福你，对不对？”史蒂夫不打算隐瞒下去了，他的声音不小却充满无力感，“在性向问题上，我们并不是一类人。我好不容易当那件事情从来没有发生，我把我们的关系调整到最安全的位置，然而现在算怎么回事……”

巴基觉得自己整个肩膀都放松了下来。史蒂夫是喜欢自己的。他喜欢自己……噢，史蒂夫。巴基现在什么也不想，只是狠狠地抱住他，告诉他自己也喜欢他。

“我在乎你，但那就是我伤害别人的理由吗？所以我现在必须要伤害索尔吗？不，巴基，我不希望事情变成这样，从不。我和索尔之间的并不是虚情假意，我喜欢他，就像过去我喜欢你一样。我会为他心跳加速，我喜欢和他接吻，和他在一起我过得很快乐……”史蒂夫没有停下，他继续说着，“而他也喜欢我——我们两情相悦，我觉得世界上最幸福的事情也不外如是。”

他是那么爱我，史蒂夫想起索尔来。他把他能够给的都给索尔了——爱、信任和激情——他现在又怎么可以把它收回来，像过去那个傻瓜一样、只是为了眼前这个连一句喜欢也不可能对自己说的人呢？

巴基什么也没说。他走过来，轻轻楼住史蒂夫，把头埋在史蒂夫的颈窝边上。史蒂夫试图挣脱，但是巴基的力度不容他反抗。“……让我就这样抱着你一下。”巴基低声道。

史蒂夫内心挣扎了一下，但见他并没有更过分的动作，史蒂夫也就随他去了。

巴基觉得自己像是从半空被沉进海里，他的情绪忽上忽下，酒精的作用放大了他的喜怒。史蒂夫是喜欢自己的，这让他欣喜若狂，但是他却得眼睁睁地看着那个本来属于自己的人和别的男人其乐融融。他痛恨自己的迟钝，也为史蒂夫过去的隐忍感到愤怒。

“为什么不早告诉我……”我的史蒂夫，巴基声音嘶哑，“我也爱着你啊……”

史蒂夫觉得自己的胸口炸开了一个洞。

巴基明明在自己的耳边说话，那句话却像从梦里来的一样，声音是那么遥远，远得像是自己的幻觉。那是他从来没有想过的事情，史蒂夫可以回忆甚至可以幻想出巴基会说出口的一百句话，但没有一句是‘我喜欢你’，更罔提——‘我爱你’。

“清醒点，混蛋——”你明明和我不一样。史蒂夫强迫自己冷静下来，他也几乎要被巴基的酒气感染了，“……你喜欢的明明是——”

是啊，我过去明明喜欢的是女孩子……可是，可是史蒂夫，我的心脏为什么会那么疼呢。

“只要想到你对着另外的人露出那样的表情，想到你和他拥抱，接吻，上床……我的胸口就愤怒得像要爆炸了一样。这两天我无时无刻都在想，为什么那个人不是我，为什么你不告诉我，为什么我没有意识到，为什么我错过了，为什么……史蒂夫，我到底要怎么办？”

“忘掉这回事吧。”史蒂夫叹气，“现在说这个又有什么意思呢？”

“是我错了，直到现在才看清我自己，可已经太晚了，我现在只能看着你们甜蜜幸福，连开始的机会都没有……”巴基絮絮叨叨地继续，酒精在他的身体里翻滚着，控制了他的理智，“我只想把你抢过来，把你带走，走得远远的，藏到只有我知道的地方，让别的人全都见鬼去……”

他说着，突然抬头吻住史蒂夫。巴基制压住史蒂夫反抗的双手，他把他推到墙边，像是要掠夺走他全部的空气一样，狠狠地撕咬史蒂夫的双唇。

“唔——”猝不及防，史蒂夫又惊又怒，他用力挣脱了巴基的桎梏，扬手给了他一巴掌，“……你他妈给我停下！”

真见鬼，史蒂夫大口大口地喘着气。显然，如今巴基的反常让他无所适从。

费肯也跟着吠起来。它站在不远处，看着争执中的两人，拿不准是不是要扑上来。史蒂夫作了个安抚的手势，费肯蹭过来，史蒂夫蹲下来摸了摸它，示意它不需要担心，“……嘘，没事的……没事的。”

费肯有些懂了。它趴在他们脚下，静静看着两人。

巴基没有继续了，他呆呆地站在原地，一动也不动，看着史蒂夫因为愤怒而泛红的双眼。

自己在干什么？自己想要干什么？巴基知道，要是史蒂夫眼前的人不是他巴基·巴恩斯，自己早就被揍得满地找牙了。

史蒂夫那双湛蓝色的、夺人心神的眼睛……陈年往事突然像潮水一样涌进巴基的脑子里。那时候史蒂夫发着高烧，他的膝盖骨疼得下不来床。巴基告诉他，那是生长痛。‘你很快会变得和我一样高’，巴基掀起被子、卷起史蒂夫的裤腿朝他的膝盖吹气，似乎那就会让他好过一点。史蒂夫的眼神一点也没变——他是那么信任自己，即使疼到了极点，也倔强地硬撑着不说一声难过。

所以自己现在在干什么？史蒂夫是那么相信自己，自己却要因为一时的痛苦强迫他和索尔分手、用那种方式去伤害他吗？

“抱歉……史蒂夫……抱歉。”巴基胃里一阵翻滚，他厌恶起自己来，“我只是……对不起……”

史蒂夫紧紧抿住双唇。不，巴基不该说抱歉：他只是做了自己过去不敢做的事情。如果自己曾经能勇敢地踏出第一步，今天是不是就不会变成这个局面？他不知道，真的不知道。但因为自己的谨慎和保守，因为过去的不自信，他让面前的这个男人那么难过，也让自己的心脏跟着拧在一起。

“我没有怪你，巴基……”他说，“只是我们……”

他说不下去了。

史蒂夫从来没有想过，他们是那么的喜欢彼此，然而这件事情却让他们都那么难过——甚至比曾经暗自的单恋还难过。

“我们真的没有可能了吗？”巴基喃喃道。

“我……”史蒂夫话到嘴边，又生生停住，“……在和索尔交往，抱歉。”

巴基看着他，缓慢地点了点头：他明白了。

“你知道吗，史蒂夫……我曾经以为，自己虽然不是什么很富裕、很有能耐的人，但我过得很快活。我什么都有——我有朋友，有恋人，有亲人，有工作，有我需要的一切……我有你。”巴基的声音恢复了平静，他说，“但今天晚上我一个人喝着酒，才发现其实我什么也没有……孑然一身。如果我像那些不幸的人一样在异国他乡死去，这个世界很快就会完全忘了我。”

“不，巴基，别说了……”

“当我兜兜转转终于看清了自己，却连和别人竞争的机会都失去了……我无法亲吻自己所爱，无法肆意触碰他，每次看着他的时候，都要提醒自己我们之间应该保持的距离。”他继续道，“他是别人的人，他的情人待他很好、甚至比我还好……我嫉妒得要疯了，却没有任何理由让他离开那个让他幸福的对象。哪怕我是如此讨厌那家伙，却不得不承认他。

“这是给我的惩罚，我知道——原来我爱的那个人，过去也是这么爱着我的。他承受了那么多的苦涩，现在他终于得到自己想要的生活了，我却期待着他转头看看我。”

史蒂夫听着，觉得自己整个心脏难过得就快要裂开了，却只是倔强地站在那儿。

为什么这个世界上不能有两个他呢？那么他就可以走上前去抱住眼前这个男人，告诉他，你不必要那么伤心，自己不会让他承受和自己一样无法触碰所爱的痛苦。然而另一个他又可以马上离开这里，回到索尔的身边，那个让人安心的港湾，不必再听这些让人难过的告白。

“史蒂夫……”巴基顿了顿，再抬起头来的时候表情像视死如归一样，“让我任性最后一次好吗？给我最后的一个吻……然后我会和你保持距离，继续当你最好的朋友，再也不提让你为难的事情。”

“……”史蒂夫没有见过他那样的表情。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯从来都是那么骄傲，他意气风发，喜欢跑在自己的前面，在最低迷的时候给予自己勇气。史蒂夫记得巴基后颈的味道，那时候他背着自己，穿过铺满雪的公园。他的围巾裹住两个人，他们紧紧挨在一起。他也记得巴基夏天跑完步的汗味，他们喝同一瓶冰汽水，在街口告别。

他本来应该把那个混账的提议一口回绝，但他只是看着巴基的表情，像是被冻在原地一样。

那个男人的眼底是最深的眷恋，似乎一眨眼，自己就要消失了。

“……给我最后一个吻，好吗。”


	19. Chapter 19

史蒂夫的嘴唇和回忆里的一样，还是那么柔软。

刚靠近的时候，巴基还能闻到对方身上淡淡的沐浴乳香味。他的手托住史蒂夫的后脑勺，两个人的身体贴得很紧，只为了更接近对方一些。史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，他想，由他了，过去的那些经验在这一刻都被忘在了脑后。这个静谧的空间里只有他们，别的东西像太空失重一样，在巴基的脑海中漂浮了起来。

他在吻他。他以为史蒂夫尝起来会是酸甜的，青涩的，和这个季节会有的果香味闻起来一样，也许又像辛辣浓烈的伏特加，混合着淡淡的柠檬草。他带着很多想象，但他只感觉得到史蒂夫——那些碎片凑合起来的一个完整的他。巴基很难去形容那种感受，他的呼吸在寻找史蒂夫的嘴唇，他用力拥抱着对方，就像他们真的在交往、是一对陷在蜜糖罐子里的情侣。

压抑了很久的情绪终于爆发，他有点仓促，急躁得跟个十几岁的小毛孩似的，就像第一次亲吻自己喜欢的人，手足无措。如同过了一个世纪那么漫长，也许更长——他们终于停了下来。

“……讨厌吗？”他问。

史蒂夫喘着气，闻言只是摇了摇头：刚刚巴基吻住他的上唇时，他的心几乎要跳出喉咙，对方藏着舌头下的野蛮和温柔他并非不能察觉。他能够感觉到对方硬起来的器官紧紧贴住自己的，火热，充满生命力。巴基没有表现得很好，自己也没有，被压缩在血管里的情欲游走于全身，史蒂夫在这短短的几分钟内几近缺氧。他感到一阵心悸，甚至不敢睁开眼睛。

他勃起了。

“谢谢你答应这个——”

“我们做吧。”他打断了巴基的话。

他想和他做爱。他的心在窥视巴基熟悉的面容以及宽厚的肩膀。事到如今，他还能继续欺骗自己什么呢？难道一个吻结束之后他们就能做回好朋友，然后自己装作若无其事地回到索尔的身边去？

这是背叛。

一个吻是，上一次床是，继续欺骗索尔那种感情并不存在……同样也是。而他们——他和巴基——也没办法再像过去一样了。

‘你是个蹩脚的说谎者，史蒂夫’，娜塔莎这么说过。他连自己都骗不过。所有人都一直试图粉饰太平，但这就跟屋子里之前空置的客房一样，史蒂夫关上它的门不让别人进去，但并不代表它就不存在了。

巴基愣在了原地，喉咙兀地收紧。他没听清，也没搞懂，“……什么？”

“离天亮还有好几个小时。”史蒂夫脱掉身上的T恤，露出线条优美的肌肉，“——然后，你把今天的事情全都忘掉，离开这儿。”没有必要的事情就不要联络了，他边说着，露出忧伤而漠然的眼神。

……

两人跌跌撞撞地吻着进房间，他们野蛮地扯去对方的衣物、倒在床上。两人身体相贴，情欲在黑暗中仿佛野兽，整个世界只有完全赤裸的他们，就像刚刚被上帝从伊甸园放逐。

史蒂夫扶住巴基的阴茎，他双膝跪在床上，对准地方试着往下坐。男人的阴茎烫得灼人，顶部比想象中更为饱胀，只是头部刚进入一点点，史蒂夫整个腰都快软了。

“呜……”史蒂夫感觉到对方正一寸寸地进入自己。巴基并没有像他害怕的那样，在看到他的裸体时失去欲望，与此相反的是他表现得更加兴奋。

巴基扶住史蒂夫的腰侧，给予对方一个支撑点，“进去了……”

他回想起刚刚史蒂夫是如何把润滑液倒在他的掌心，教他捂热，然后引导他的指尖进入自己体内，耐心地为结合作扩张。这是属于男人的躯体，和过去自己接触过的完全不一样，巴基很清楚。作为靠视觉就能刺激性欲的雄性，眼前史蒂夫充满生命力和诱惑力的肉体比自己单方面的幻想更能让他投入。

男人的指腹摩挲着两人结合的地方，轻轻按摩臀根的软肉，试图让史蒂夫放松。当巴基摸到穴口的皱褶时，史蒂夫像触电般抖了一下：那儿是他的敏感带。史蒂夫想要发出声音，但在最后关头又忍住了。他感到丢脸。

“疼吗？”巴基继续插进去。湿润的后穴接纳了他，巴基的喉结动了动：他感觉到那炙热的内壁紧紧地缠了上来。当自己完全进入史蒂夫的时候，那种充斥在脑子里的快感让巴基感觉到一种不真实——那就像是假的，只发生在梦遗的早上，他现在摸到的人再过一会儿就会被掀开的窗帘和闹钟代替。

“你可以动……”史蒂夫稍微坐起来一点，又把身子压下去。从尾椎窜上去的快感让他头皮发麻。一直以来在床上主动的人都不是自己，接下来要怎么做，他其实并没有头绪。他只能跟着感觉走了。

“怎么动你会比较舒服？”对于同性之间的情事，巴基并不太懂。只是被紧热包裹着的刺激冲昏了他的头脑，他按着史蒂夫的大腿，试着往上挺腰，史蒂夫翘起的阴茎被他的动作撞得可怜兮兮地弹动着。

一开始史蒂夫还试图压抑自己的呻吟，然而当结合处抽插的水声盖过他的呜咽时，史蒂夫已经弄不清楚到底哪个更丢人了。

“好紧……放松点，宝贝儿。”巴基很快便反客为主。他撑起身子，把史蒂夫压在床上，抬起对方的腿让自己更深地进入。只要他一低头，那个窄小的穴口是如何吞吐自己的阴茎都能看得一清二楚。

他在操自己最好的朋友。这个念头让他沦陷，不可思议。他爱他，他想要他，他想让他怀孕、从此只属于自己一个人。这种扭曲的念头占据了巴基的脑子，自己只能更猛烈地深入他侵占他填满他贯穿他，让史蒂夫浑身上下沾满自己的气味。

“你喜欢我，对吧。”巴基低沉的声音操进史蒂夫的耳朵里，“你喜欢我。”

其实史蒂夫早已浑身乏力：他早上做过一次，晚上在索尔的公寓那儿亲热完才回来。刚刚巴基完全插进去的时候他只感觉到一股情热在体内弥漫，被疼爱过的身体食髓知味地缠了上去。男人硬热如铁的性器撑开他的内壁，史蒂夫摸到自己的阴茎，试图分散后穴被摩擦时得到的快感。

“到底了……别再、进去了。”史蒂夫不愿意承认自己的身体已经被索尔改造成这副模样。朝好友张开双腿让他羞耻至极，然而巴基沉迷于此的表情又令他五味杂陈：巴基对自己有欲望，比自己想象中更甚。

史蒂夫的身上都是索尔留下的吻痕：有些已经淡了，有些显然就是新的，在乳尖的旁边有，下腹和腿根那儿更多，巴基只要抬起他的腿就能看得一清二楚。史蒂夫不确定巴基是不是已经注意到了，他一直表现得不容抗拒，随之而来的是更猛烈的深入。史蒂夫的后腰垫了一个枕头，但显然巴基仍觉得不够：他整个人覆上来，压在史蒂夫的身上朝他索吻，一边更用力地顶进去。

“等、慢点……”

“史蒂夫……”史蒂夫，史蒂夫……巴基捧住自己最好朋友的脸，不停地吻他，似乎要把索尔亲过的地方全部重新覆盖上自己的印记。他很清楚，自己并不是第一个如此深入触碰这副身体的男人：索尔见过史蒂夫这个模样，也许更甚。见鬼。

巴基不知道史蒂夫会不会主动向索尔求爱，或者更加淫荡地渴望对方、在那个男人的身下焦躁地扭动。他只是想想这个情景就快要疯了。

“……巴基！那里——”再这么弄他就快要射了，“别——”

男人仿若未闻，只是扳开史蒂夫试图合拢的腿，更用力地操他：瞧瞧他现在这个样子，充满弹性的皮肤上都是这两个好胜的男人留下来的痕迹。他们把他压在身下，宣示自己的所有权，用汗水和荷尔蒙征服他，试图把另一个人驱赶出他的脑子。他的后穴再一次被干软了，湿漉的液体顺着臀缝流到床单上，史蒂夫只能抓住床单，哽咽着发出模糊不清的音节。

“我爱你。”巴基说，他不断地在史蒂夫耳边重复，“我爱你，史蒂夫……”

是啊，他疯狂地爱着别人的男朋友。他在操他，在那张史蒂夫醒来过无数遍的床上，在那张史蒂夫和索尔做过爱的床上。这个房间里的一切都见证过那俩人的柔情蜜意，然而这一刻却只能沉默地看着自己入侵这个私密的领地，夺走曾经的一切。

他搞砸了。爱可以那么伟大，甚至于牺牲生命，但又那么自私，舍不得分出一根汗毛。即便史蒂夫能够变成两个独立的个体，巴基也不愿意把他让出去一丝一毫——但他却不得不这么干。我爱你，他说。

“我知道……混球。”史蒂夫睁开眼睛。疼吗？他感觉到疼，整个心脏都被罪恶拧在一起，荆棘缠住了他的血管，“……我是个共犯。”他们过去一起踢罐子，一起翘课，一起做一些无伤大雅的恶作剧，一起挨揍还有反击。他们总是在一起。

史蒂夫拉住巴基胸前叮当作响的狗牌，把对方扯过来，和那个他爱了很多年的男人接吻。等待的时间太过漫长，他不合时宜地踏出了这一步。

他感到痛苦，然而并不耻于承认这个事实。巴基和索尔是不一样的，但史蒂夫没办法在心底给他们分出一个高下——至少现在不能。他对巴基有欲望，就像对索尔的一样。他所能做的只是承认自己的罪孽，并且告诉眼前这个人，如果他是个强盗，那么自己就是个彻头彻尾的帮凶。

只是，一旦想到这些事情会让索尔生气和难过，想到他受伤的表情，想到他转身离去的背影，那种难受和痛苦的感觉十倍重地在史蒂夫的心脏上剜了一刀。

“现在，只想着我。”巴基吻着他的鼻尖，他的下颌，然后到颈侧，锁骨，似乎要把他全身每一寸都亲吻过一遍，“只看着我，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫从来没有展现过在自己眼前的一面完全迷惑了巴基：史蒂夫是那么强韧又柔软，亲昵且放任，会为自己的每一个动作做出迷人的反应，身体敏感得让他既欢喜又痛苦。他们换了好几个姿势，到了最后，史蒂夫只能沙哑着嗓子呼唤他的名字，身体打着哆嗦，被愉悦和羞耻占满。

“啊……啊！”史蒂夫在射的时候掐住他的大腿，想让巴基退开些，然而他的阴茎只是捅得更深，反复摩擦因为高潮而夹得更紧的甬道。

真美啊……但他只能拥有这一切到即将到来的那个早晨。还有一会儿，天就要亮了。

巴基感受着那股痉挛带来的刺激，他托高对方的臀，把自己挤进最里面。“让我射在里面，好吗。”巴基吻着史蒂夫的后颈，捅进更深的地方。不要拒绝我。不要。

史蒂夫揪住床单，脸色通红，头脑还没提出抗议，身体已经先一步接受了这个请求。他彻底要哑了，只能动作僵硬地勉强点头，“嗯……”

为什么这个时刻不早一点到来呢？当他在这一刻完全属于巴基的时候，史蒂夫的心脏又破开了一个无法闭合的空洞。欲望的沙漏向下倾倒，当最后一颗沙子落在沙堆上，他只能把它倒转过来，周而复始。他渴望了多年的梦……他们的汗水混在一起，肉体交缠，就像是对那些年少无知的祭奠，积累，发酵，蒸发，在空气中四散开去。

后来他偶尔会感到后悔：如果当初义正言辞地拒绝了，也许后头就不会发生接下来的事情。但史蒂夫又想到那个时常出现在自己噩梦里的场景：一个陌生的士兵敲开他家的门，手里拿着帽子。

还有讣告。

他只要想想这个，所有不愿意的话又全都烟消云散了。只要他好好活着，在太阳下露出笑容，他就想要给他最好的……只要他可以。

“让我再看看你的脸。”巴基等了很久才从他的身体里退出去。

史蒂夫转过身来，他们四目相对——他感觉不到羞耻和担忧了，有什么东西已经告一段落。史蒂夫看着对方，就像要把他的脸烙在自己的记忆里。

“你记得照顾好自己。”史蒂夫喃喃道，“记得和丽贝卡联络，别让她担心你。”

巴基轻轻笑起来，“你以为我会放任自己死在外头吗，蠢蛋。”

他抱着史蒂夫，就像很久很久之前的那个冬天，他们缩在还冰凉的被窝里，靠彼此的体温取暖。“你也要好好照顾自己，如果他……”如果他为难你呢？巴基实在是不愿意把怀里的人还给那个让他讨厌的家伙，但他不得不这么做，“需要我的话，我一直都在。”

嗯。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，“我会好好和他解释的，不用担心。”

“……不要勉强你自己。“

史蒂夫声音很轻，“也许过程并不容易，但我已经想好了。我比你更了解他。“

他确实累得就要睡着了，史蒂夫平稳的呼吸声让巴基对即将来临的分别又难过了起来。巴基起身前轻轻吻了他一下，给他盖好被子，然后才开始收拾东西。时间比沙子更快地消失在他们的掌心里。

清晨柔和的光线从窗帘的边上渗进来，巴基离开这所房子之前又深深地看了他一眼，才小心翼翼地锁好门。

“我走了。”巴基朝空气道，“……再见，史蒂夫。”

听到落锁的声音，史蒂夫微微睁开眼睛。那个蠢蛋。

他在被窝里缩成一团，五脏六腑蜷在一起，难过得就像要融化在这儿。十几年的一个漫长的梦，在这个早上终于要醒了。也许他早该选择一个伤害最低的方案，就像过去做任何决策的时候一样。但爱情总是让人头昏脑涨不是吗？

我把你还给他，巴基说。那个蠢蛋。他们都回不去了，所有人。

史蒂夫掀开被子，从床上下来。除了已经干掉的液体黏在他的腿根那儿，巴基很小心地没有在他身上留下别的痕迹。他以为这一晚不过是史蒂夫施舍的好意：天一亮，史蒂夫就会像前一晚喝醉的倒霉鬼一样，从床上下来，把这当作一场错误的露水姻缘，然后如常开始新的一天，在工作结束后回到他应该要回去的那个家里。

可是。

“……嘿，早啊，小可爱。”

费肯也醒了，直冲着他摇尾巴。史蒂夫给它喂完食，清洗好用具，才从乱七八糟的客厅里翻找出自己的手机。他任由费肯窝在他的脚边。他需要勇气。

索尔有知情权，不是吗。

在思考的时间里，他发过呆，他有过迟疑，但最后还是按下了对方的号码。语音提示电话已转接到留言信箱……索尔大概已经上飞机了。史蒂夫看着手机屏幕亮了又暗下去，然后亮起，反复数次。

“……抱歉，索尔。”最后，史蒂夫点开录音，“……我们分手吧。”

他停顿了好久，才哑着声音接了下一句，“我……和巴基上床了。”


	20. Chapter 20

“再往左边一点……对，就是那里。不要钉歪了。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼走在塑料布和油漆桶中间，手里拿着设计图，看着即将要展出的作品被陆续搬进展厅里。‘情场失意，职场得意’这句话不知道是谁发明的，虽然失恋让人难受，但在工作方面却意外地顺利。总而言之，史蒂夫感谢他，至少在这个令人难过的时候给予他一点安慰。

“你昨晚睡在这儿？”皮特罗把背包扔在角落里，挽起袖子开始干活，“旺达有点不舒服，她今天请假。”

“不要紧吗？你可以回去照顾她，这里我一个人就够了。”

“她自己一个可以。”皮特罗歪起嘴巴笑了笑，“要是我把你扔在这里，估计就不止一个病人了。”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，不再接话。资金并不充裕，时间也很赶，在原本空无一物的旧仓库作业是件很花费心思的事情，尤其是他们这群不知道什么是‘凑合’的艺术工作者，如果不是费肯还在家里等着自己喂食，史蒂夫也许真的就不回去了。

其实费肯也想念他的主人。只是山姆在得知自己分手之后，硬是把它多留在史蒂夫那儿两个星期。‘责任心能够救你一命’，他说，实际上史蒂夫并不打算把自己塞进微波炉里爆炸或者从二楼往下跳。不过感谢山姆的好意，史蒂夫想，让他不至于一下子失去所有人的陪伴。

——回到空荡荡的家，至少还有温暖的费肯。

“这个是放在这边吗？”皮特罗盯着史蒂夫手里改得乱七八糟的设计图。

“噢，对。”史蒂夫把地板上的杂物挪了挪，“得先把展台下面缺了的地方填上颜色，还有装饰纸。能把那边那个油漆桶拿过来吗？没错，就是那个。”

“虽然我不知道你遭受了什么事情。但如果你的气息一直保持这种状态，所有人都会受不了的，我保证。”

史蒂夫愣了愣，“我现在看上去……感觉很坏？”

“我对人类的情绪并没有旺达那么敏感，但我也觉得你这段时间有点不对劲。”皮特罗说，“糟糕的心情会对艺术家的工作产生各种影响。虽然未必都是坏事——也许会有意外的灵感，但我觉得你还是得调整一下现在的状态。也许等过完这阵子，你得给自己放个假，大忙人。”

“哇噢，我现在的样子听起来就糟透了。”史蒂夫苦笑。

“的确很糟……非常糟。”惨不忍睹，他说。

但实际上也并没有那么可怕，至少史蒂夫还是冷静的，没有把衣服翻转来穿，或者挑错鞋子。他不会手忙脚乱地投入工作，他能够准确地判断自己该要进行的步骤：与客户接洽，勘察展出场地，挑选材料和后期设计。对了，还有宣传。他永远是最早一个到达工作地点的，也是最后一个关门的人。

他仍然是过去那个思路清晰的史蒂夫。

只是他一直没有意识到自己把皱眉当成了一种习惯——而一旦养成习惯，很多东西就回不去了。就像那段生活。要摆脱现状，他必须得改变什么，“所以，你有什么值得推荐的好办法吗？”他想，回去也许可以拿来做个参考。

“我不知道，说实话。你也了解我行事作风一向很快：灵感来得快去得也快，运气也是……当然，情绪也不例外。”皮特罗很快就把那面刷完了，“不是说‘时间是最好的良药’吗？时间走得不够快的时候，主动把它拨快就好了。对于我，事情就是这样，但我并不清楚这对你有没有什么帮助。”

“你的意思是，投入一段新生活，或者做点别的转移注意力是吗。”史蒂夫若有所思，“……说起来，我曾经以为，只要有新的东西填补旧的缺口，一切都会迎刃而解。但实际上，很多事情……都并没有什么替代品。”

索尔不能替代巴基，巴基也不能替代索尔——他们都是独一无二的。但因为自己的决定，他一瞬间失去了所有。如果可以让他重新选择……

“但你不觉得，很多事情不过都是人们在自寻烦恼吗。”皮特罗说，“即使更糟，面包也总会有的。虽然我并不知道是什么让你烦恼，但生活还在继续着不是吗。手头上没有现金，钱还是可以赚的；厌倦了这份工作，你可以放个长假，或者重新投一份简历；和女朋友分了手，也还是会有下一个爱上的人……这都不是什么大事，只是你想得太多，情况就比原先更严重了。”

“想得太多？”

“整天想着卡里面的余额，它就会变多吗？”皮特罗嘲道，“只有想想怎么赚钱，它才会变多。”

史蒂夫愣了半晌，突然就释然了，“你知道吗，偶尔我还是挺喜欢和你说话的。”

“谢谢……虽然‘偶尔’这个词听起来并不能让我感到高兴。”说着，皮特罗翻了个白眼。

史蒂夫突然感觉好多了：并不是一切都变得无关紧要，他开始在那个迷宫里慢慢找到一条路。他来到华盛顿，想要改变过去的生活，但实际上只是被生活推着走，自己还是过去的那个自己。也许有所成长，他也知道自己在追赶什么，但还不够……一切都还不够。要改变自己去适应环境是一件很痛苦的事情，他需要一个契机，而眼前的苦难就是最好的契机。

他该往前走了。

等到旺达完全好起来已经是两天后的事情了。史蒂夫在手头上的工作基本完成了之后，还是接受了皮特罗的建议，放自己一个简单的假期……虽然说是假期，也不过就是可以睡到自然醒的一个周末而已。史蒂夫把费肯安全送回山姆的家，并且在对方家里吃了一顿难得的晚饭。

“搬家？”

“我不是开玩笑，真的。”山姆说，“我的意思是，要是你不愿意再租那个房子，你可以搬过来这儿，或者可以再找别的合适的房子。”

“得了吧，我不是那么脆弱的家伙。那地方挺好的，交通也方便。但谢谢你。”

“我了解你，你只是什么都不愿意拿出来说而已。”我怕你触景生情，山姆说，“你会来那么坚决地搬来华盛顿是因为那个家伙，和索尔分手也是因为那个家伙。有时候我以为你们真的没办法分开了，然而你们又那么简单地分道扬镳。”

“问题是出在我自己的身上。”史蒂夫重复了一遍，“是我的决定。”

“我不在乎问题出在谁身上——这跟我没有关系——反正事情都过去了。”山姆说，“我只在乎：我的好朋友是否需要帮助。”

“难道我现在看起来浑身都是破绽吗？”

“不，你看上去很好。只是，即使你是电影里头那些拯救世界的超级英雄，同时失去两个心爱的人也不需要硬撑着、装出一副不为所动的样子。”山姆毫不留情，“一个是你暗恋了很多年的人，一个是你第一次投入感情交往的对象……我知道你在想什么，史蒂夫。”

“……”

“别这么看着我——对，我什么都知道。你以为自己很擅长藏事情吗？不，你在这方面真是糟透了。也就那个家伙那么蠢，什么都看不出来——某种程度上你们真是天生一对。”

“谢谢你的打击。”史蒂夫说，“你可以继续。”

山姆顿了一下，“开个玩笑，我并不想让你更不愉快。但无论如何，你随时可以搬过来。”

“遗憾的是，我已经有了一个全新的计划，不能承你的好意了。”

“哇噢，‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯总是胸怀计划’，还记得这个玩笑不？”

“哈，威尔森先生，你就不怕我爱上你吗——”史蒂夫挪揄道，“别对一个刚失恋的家伙那么好。”

“我无法控制自己的魅力，你知道。”山姆笑起来，“但我敢保证在人类正式宣布定居火星之前，我会比电线杆还直。”

总之，最后史蒂夫还是拒绝了山姆的提议：他并不觉得自己需要搬家。首先一个原因是很麻烦，所有记录上的通讯地址都需要变更，他实在没有太多时间去处理这些事情。其次他花了一点时间去移动了一下屋子里的摆设：这样看起来会和原先的不一样。

没有索尔，没有巴基，没有费肯……很好。史蒂夫把多余的东西都搬到客房里，然后把沙发茶几柜子等等都稍微换了个位置。

最后他开始清理书柜。他没有找到那张照片了：也许是巴基带走了，很有可能，史蒂夫第一个念头就是这个。但无论如何，就像莫名消失的那张合照一样，一切物品和情绪都被归纳、整理、收藏或者丢弃。

史蒂夫仍然会在空闲的片刻中想念索尔，想念巴基，想念过去的日子——伴随着愧疚或者后悔。那份感情太过浓烈的时候，甚至会把他压垮。他倒下了，再站起来。他开始习惯做饭的时候只做一人份，把空出来的衣架收进衣橱里。

并没有什么大不了的，不是吗。

**

“……抱歉，我得挂了。”走到拐角的时候，史蒂夫的脚步兀地停住，他握着手机，“有空再给你回电话。”

自从他在电话留言里面提了分手，索尔后来也只是回了一句‘我知道了’，两人便没有再联络。史蒂夫偶尔也会觉得是不是自己的做法是否太过于草率，但面对面也确实没有什么好说的。

所以，现在索尔竟然出现在自家楼下，的确让他很吃惊。

史蒂夫把手机塞进裤袋里，低头看了看自己手里提着的日用品——还是刚刚到附近的超市买的。索尔还没有看见自己，但自己想要偷偷拐进楼道里也不太可能了。史蒂夫思虑再三，还是硬着头皮往前走。

“……好久不见。”

史蒂夫从拐角走出来之后，索尔很快便注意到他了。那个男人站在路灯下面，双手抱肩而立，表情看上去比熟悉的那个人要更为冷峻一些……但也并不是生气。看见史蒂夫朝自己走来，他的动作稍微放松了些，眼睛眯了起来。只有这个时候，史蒂夫才觉得对方的身高带来的压迫感是如此之重。

史蒂夫捏紧了手里的钥匙——他知道索尔手里还有备用钥匙，要是他不乐意在楼下等，他可以堂而皇之地打开门、进去坐下。但他没有。史蒂夫不知道这意味着什么，他只是紧张，心跳加速，伴随着再次见到对方的一种异样的感觉。

“要上去吗？”史蒂夫鼓起勇气，竭力表现得云淡风轻，“还是在这儿谈？”

索尔没有说话。他盯着史蒂夫看了好一阵子，先是疑惑，然后伴随着恼火，摆出一副不可置信的表情。

“——那个家伙呢？”他说，“他在哪？”


	21. Chapter 21

“我现在最想做的事情，就是往他的脸上来一拳。”

“……他不在这儿。”

索尔当然知道那家伙不在这儿——他甚至不需要等史蒂夫推开门、打开灯、让他看见已经完全焕然一新的室内，他就已经从史蒂夫的脸上看出来了。

“所以，你并没有和他在一起。”

他应该要和巴基在一起？不，他不能。史蒂夫自嘲地摇摇头，“我们约定彼此保持距离，直到我们知道自己在做什么。”

索尔在客厅里绕了一个圈。这儿和他熟悉的那个空间是那么相似，却又截然不同。书架上的书本也被重新调整过位置，要知道史蒂夫在和他交往之后，压根没有安静看完一本书的空隙。

“听完你的留言之后，我真的很愤怒，同时又很悲伤。那感觉就像有人往我胸口开了一枪。有时候我希望你在对我说谎，但我又该死地知道你不会。”

史蒂夫看着索尔，眼神里满是愧疚。但他现在又能怎么办呢？过去的事情无法弥补，“你可以揍我……我保证不还手。”

“不，史蒂夫。不。”索尔直勾勾地盯着他，“揍你只会让你心里感觉好受点。但让我去揍一个自己喜欢的人，并不会让我感受到半分解脱，甚至感觉更糟，真的。我甚至不希望你对我说抱歉。”

“我不懂。”史蒂夫露出疑惑的表情——索尔似乎并不是来兴师问罪的，但看上去也没有别的打算，“……你这次是回来拿走你的东西吗？”

“也许。但首先——我们需要谈谈。”索尔坐在沙发的扶手边上，“我希望接下来的对话，你同样能够对我诚实。”

“好，我保证。”

史蒂夫拉开餐桌旁的椅子坐下。他坐在这头，索尔坐在沙发那儿，两人之间尴尬的距离不远不近，就像他们现在的处境。史蒂夫把桌面上的托盘推开些，纸袋里的苹果滚落在作业用的毛毡上。

“我不明白——你在那一刻选择了背叛我们的感情，你选择放开我的手……但为什么不再向前一步，和他在一起呢？他爱你，我也知道你一直没有彻底放下他，我一直都知道。”我得承认我看过你夹在书本里的那张照片，还有舍不得删掉的信息，索尔说，“还是说，在那之后你们发生了什么？”

“之后什么也没有发生……事情就是：那天晚上我和他上床了，第二天我们分道扬镳。”

“为什么。”

“……为什么？”史蒂夫深吸一口气，“……我只要一闭上眼睛，就想到你失望透顶的表情。你那双眼睛在梦里审视着我的错误……你留下来的痕迹，我永远也不可能抹去。我没办法装作我和你之间什么都没有，好像只要我和他睡一觉就把你彻底忘了……这对谁都不公平。”

我们明明可以不走到这一步，索尔说，“那为什么你明知道后果，却只是因为他说了爱你，就简单地跨过那条线？你远比自己想象中冷静，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“那么他会成为我永远的第二选择——像一个秘密一样藏在我的口袋里。只要我和你哪天开始争执，产生分歧，他就像一个定时炸弹，在那儿等待着我失去自制力的那一刻，瓦解我们彼此之间的信任。”

“确实。”这句话听起来很无力，和往常胜券在握的索尔判若两人。

史蒂夫感觉到自己的血管里温暖的血液在汨汨流动着。这儿太安静了，他能够闻到自己衣服上柔顺剂的气味。还有索尔的。就像他在这儿已经待了很久一样。

“你知道吗，直到现在为止，我还是很想往他脸上来一拳。他偷走了我的男朋友。”索尔说，“但谢谢你的诚实，至少我没有被蒙在鼓里。”

“……是我搞砸了。”

“对。”索尔摇摇头，“但我还是该死的忘不掉你。”

“索尔，在这件事情上，我并不值得原谅。”史蒂夫顿了顿，“每当我看着自己的过错，我开始意识到自己这段时间就像——”

“不，听着，史蒂夫……听着。”索尔打断了他，“我一直很了解你是怎样的一个人——虽然有时候你决绝得让我恼怒。”

“抱歉……我——”

“别再说抱歉了，史蒂夫。”索尔站起来，但他没有动，只是站在那儿，“你这样让我感觉很糟——另一种意义上的糟。”

“索尔？”

“对，我是很生气，也很伤心……但我心底的某个角落又悄悄松了一口气。”索尔说，“说出来连我自己都不愿意相信——但这是真的。”

史蒂夫跟着站起来，“……我不明白。”

“这个房子美好得就像只属于我们两个的城堡一样，不是吗？”我们在这儿拥有自己的小世界，甜蜜得舌尖发苦，就像梦想中的天堂一样，索尔说，“但是，到了外面呢？”

男人的声音听上去干巴巴的。史蒂夫挪开椅子，他尝试着离开这个安全范围，但是索尔朝他摆摆手，示意他和自己保持距离。史蒂夫只好停在原地。

“这段时间，我的家遭遇了一些变故——天，瞧瞧我，直到现在我也没有对你提过半点。接踵而来的是，有很多我一直拒绝承受的事情，现在终于落在了我的肩膀上。”索尔顿了顿，“以前，我以为自己能够一直像之前那样，也许还有很长一段时间待在这个国家，去开拓我的事业，然后和你在一起，度过最自由的一段日子。”

但魔法时光已经用光了，他说。

“我能帮上忙吗？”

索尔摇头，“我一直不愿意让你知道太多这些事情。直到现在也一样，我选择闭口不提，因为我觉得自己能够处理好。虽然过程很多波折，但我只想让你看到最完美的我。无论你愿不愿意承认，但直到我们分手之后我才发现，我们一直都在勉强自己……勉强自己成为对方眼中最完美的情人。”

我累了，他说，你也累了。

“你一直很完美。”史蒂夫说，“这些没办法伪装。”

“但等你知道我为了我的家族和事业用的那些手段之后呢？”索尔自嘲道，“史蒂夫，我不是艺术家，也不是慈善家。为了经营一个企业，有时我需要为了大部分人的利益去牺牲小部分人的利益。我不可能和善地对待所有人——不像我们周末散步的时候遇到的那些贫穷潦倒的演奏家，等他们表演完了，我们可以给他们硬币。每天有多少面试者敲开门，然后失望地离开；每天我所做的决定会打碎多少人的梦……这些事情，我不希望你知道——至少，不是从我身上知道。”

“我不是三岁小孩。”史蒂夫正色道，“难道过去你认为这些事情会妨碍我对你的感情？不，我——”

“那你有想过，有一天我会离开美国，回到我的国家去吗？”

“……我想过。”史蒂夫看着他。

“那你有想过——跟我一起走吗？”

“你让我现在马上作出选择？”史蒂夫说，“实话说，过去我们还在一起的时候，我有预想过那一天。我以为这件事情会慢慢渗进我的生活里。我会考虑清楚，然后作出决定……但并不是像现在这样。”

“我仍然爱着你，史蒂夫。”索尔挪动步子，他走到唱片机前面，蹲下来，在收拾好的柜子里翻出他们最喜欢的那张唱片，“即使是我们分手之后，我仍然一直想着你。”

“索尔……”

“我也知道你对我有什么感觉——就像过去一样，我们即使什么都不说，也知道彼此到底在想什么。”索尔把唱片放进去，按下播放键，“要不然你在和我说话的时候，也不至于那么小心翼翼。”

轻柔的音乐回荡在这个静谧的空间里，史蒂夫一直紧绷着的神经稍微放松了些，“但我们已经不像过去那样了。”

“我的父亲身体每况愈下。这次我回去，一个非常要好的伙伴告诫我，‘我们在全球有很多分公司，你不能只盯着美国那一个。’”索尔继续说，“我被他们教训得没有反驳的能力。他们是对的，我知道。即使是对待别的事情也一样。”

索尔朝史蒂夫走过去，牵起他的手，“但我仍然放不下你……至少现在还是。”

“你希望我怎么做？”

“过去我们一直小心翼翼地把这份感情放在恒温箱里，生怕它出了什么意外……但现在，是时候让我们走出那个梦幻得几乎失真的箱子了。”索尔说，“无论前面是好是坏，我们现在可以选择做真正的自己。”

“你的意思是……”

“我要回去了。”索尔把史蒂夫抱在怀里，“你要跟我一块离开这里吗。”

也许重新开始，他说。


	22. Chapter 22

“我没有丢掉胳膊，也没有失去记忆。”巴基躺在病床上，“我还活着……一切都还很好。”

“难道你希望事情变成那样吗。”史蒂夫坐在床边的椅子上，表情疲惫，“躺好。”

几天前，史蒂夫接到巴基受伤的消息。他连夜赶回纽约，在医院碰到刚刚哭完鼻子的丽贝卡——她看上去好点儿了，但眼睛依然红红的。‘他瘦了点。’她说，然后像抓住救命稻草一样，倒在史蒂夫怀里再次大哭一场。

“当然不。”巴基说。当然他在这件事上并没有完全对史蒂夫诚实。有一个瞬间，他的确幻想过，也许自己断了胳膊史蒂夫就不走了；也许他也可以像电影里面演的那样，把这些恼人的记忆全部忘掉，让一切都回到最单纯的时候，他有足够的想象力，也许能够构筑出一个全新的世界。但什么都没有如期发生。

幸运的是，没有什么比活着更重要了。

“之前为什么没有告诉我，你申请从后勤调动到前线了。”史蒂夫问。

“我只是还没有准备好怎么开口。”

“现在可好，连解释都省了。”他是有点生气的，但在这次见面之前，他们有将近一年从未有交谈过。史蒂夫得承认自己有些矫枉过正了，他们越对彼此的关系避而不谈，被沉默和规避包裹着的岩浆仍然发散着余热。

“也许你不相信：我作了那个选择之后，就从来没有害怕过。”虽然很危险，但我不是去自杀，巴基说，“也许这次回去他们也会给我一个观察期，但——这一切都是值得的。”我的胳膊会很快好起来，他安慰道，“很快就可以拆线了。”

“什么时候可以出院？”

“也许过几天吧，我感觉自己恢复得挺快。他们还给我批了假，可以好好休整一段时间。”说着，巴基露出淡淡的笑容。史蒂夫感觉自己有很久没有见过这个表情了。

巴基顿了顿，“嘿，兄弟……你什么时候走？”

“原本是周三的机票，改签了。”史蒂夫说，“也不急着这几天。”

唔，巴基点点头。他们有好一阵子都没有说话，史蒂夫坐在那儿，感觉有些事情好像是昨天才发生过，有些人，好像从来没有离开自己半步。他自己也不相信，原来他们俩有那么久没见过面、也没有说过半句话。这对于过去的他们来说，简直不可思议。

在他们年少气盛的那些年里，他们也曾经度过类似这样的静谧时光。只不过在那时候，躺在床上的人是史蒂夫。巴基在床边翻开史蒂夫看了一半的书，书上写着‘没有人可以真正知道别人的感觉’，但他们却感觉彼此就是一个人，脑子里想的事情通过握紧的双手静悄悄地传递。即使过了那么多年，他们不需多言仍能理解彼此。

如今巴基的头发剪得很短，点滴的针头埋在他晒黑的皮肤下。他那只受伤的手臂被固定住，要挪动身体都变得麻烦。但他喜欢被别人惦记着，那个人坐在他的床边想着关于他的事情。他闭上眼睛，似乎过去那个瘦小的史蒂夫就躺在自己身边，他甚至能听到他虚弱的呼吸声。

“从这里出发，到那儿得花上大半天吧。”巴基打破了沉默，“……感觉你，越走越远了。”

阿富汗也很远，史蒂夫说，“我还能付得起电话费。现在不是还有那个什么吗，视频聊天。”我们随时都可以找到彼此，他说。

离开五光十色的纽约太久，我落伍了，巴基笑起来。熟悉的盛气凌人在他的眉峰上悄悄绕了一个圈，然后销声匿迹。

“他还好吗？”巴基看着史蒂夫，“我欠他一个道歉，还有你的。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“好好养病，别再纠结过去的事情了。”

“我很内疚。”

“你忘了吗，当初作决定的人是我。”

“不，听着，我不是为那时候对你表达自己的心情而道歉。”有些东西也许鲁莽和缺乏考虑，但一辈子都不会改变，巴基说，“我只是为了那种幼稚而错误的方式而道歉……为当初粗暴地介入你们的关系而道歉。”

“但你不欠我什么。”史蒂夫说，“你也不需要我的原谅。”

“也许吧。”巴基说，“但说了总比不说要强。”

“那答应我：活着退伍。你办得到吗。”史蒂夫正色道。

他看了史蒂夫半晌，点了点头，“尽我所能。”

没过一会儿，丽贝卡也来了。尽管她很想一直待在这儿，抓住差点失去的一片天地，但她不得不回去学校上课，还有补回落下的功课。当史蒂夫知道她的出勤率差点让她留级之后，严厉地教训了她一顿。史蒂夫不知道丽贝卡对于他俩之前微妙的关系有否察觉，但无论如何，都不该让这份尴尬影响别的事情。‘我很抱歉。’他最后说道，‘你哥不在这里，本来我该尽我的责任，但我居然把你的事情丢在一边。’让那丫头又哭了。

他们在阳光充足的病房里聊了十几分钟。当她开始叽叽喳喳的时候，史蒂夫装作在听的样子，心里想着别的事情——他知道巴基也一样，这种习惯已经持续了十来年。但他很喜欢这样。熟悉的、安定的噪音让他安心。

趁丽贝卡出去换热水的时候，巴基稍微支起身体，“嘿，史蒂夫……别忘了我们，别忘了时不时回来看看。”别忘了这片土地上你爱过的一切，“我会想你的。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫忍住胸口翻涌的情绪，他扯出一个微笑，把到了嘴边的话咽下去，“照顾好自己。”

“我不会让你家进贼的。”他说。

史蒂夫用拳头轻轻碰了碰巴基没有受伤的那只手，“我得走了。”

嗯，巴基眨了眨眼睛。

“无论如何，无论你在外头遇到什么问题，你都要记住——”作为朋友或者家人也好，任何身份和角色也好，他说，“我会陪你到最后。”

**

“他好点了吗？”娜塔莎在附近的咖啡店等了一小会儿，“前几天见他还是一副要死不活的脸。”

“很快就能出院了。”

“你呢？东西都收拾好了吗。”她问，“什么时候出发。”

“等他康复出院之后，我再走。”我不放心，他说。

“真不敢相信你又要离开这儿了。”

“我也不敢相信我时隔近一年才重新见到他。”史蒂夫自嘲道，“以前我们从来没有分开过那么长时间。就像一眨眼，整个世界都不一样了，但感觉我们还是像过去一样，昨天才在楼道里分开。”

现在回想起来还是让他心有余悸。如果那一枪不是打在巴基的手臂上……

“让我猜猜：你没有告诉他，你和索尔复合之后又分手了。”

“首先，我们并没有复合。”史蒂夫纠正道，“所以也没有再次分手这一说。”

“但在这大半年里，每次他回美国都住在你那儿，我不相信他住不惯酒店。”而且朋友不会上床，不是吗，她问。

“那是因为他原先的公寓合约到期了，所以他不定期回美国处理后续工作的时候，会暂时借住在我那儿。”他有提出分担房租，史蒂夫解释道，“至于别的，我和他都是成年人，我们会对自己的行为负责。”

“好吧，随便你怎么定义你们的关系。”那不重要，娜塔莎说，“这次你会顺路去见他吗？”

“也许。”他说，“我也不知道。”

史蒂夫也不知道自己会不会选择去见他。也许像娜塔莎说的，他现在也不清楚他们到底是什么关系。在这大半年里，索尔因为家里的关系，不得不经常往返于华盛顿和奥斯陆。随着时间越走越前，史蒂夫渐渐地不再像过去那样、会在他离开的时候不由自主地想念他。但每次他们见面，听着彼此说起分开这段时间里发生的事情，拉开的距离又不由自主地贴近。

“你知道莎朗的孩子出生了吗？”

史蒂夫放下杯子，露出惊喜的表情，“噢，真的？太棒了。我记得上次见面还是在她的婚礼上。”时间过得真快啊，他感叹道。他们都不再是过去那些在课堂上丢纸的孩子了。

“是个女孩。”她点点头，“比我想象中要重。”

“我还记得她刚入学的样子。我想她的女儿也会像她一样，独立又骄傲。”

“她那时候还说过以后要嫁给你。”娜塔莎想起很久很久之前的事情。人是会改变的，成长的路上也会丢掉很多梦，但那些消散的愿望并没有让生活变得糟糕，“没想到她早就跑在我们前面了。”

“因为她很勇敢。”他说。

娜塔莎若有所思地看着他。“你的第一站是哪里？”隔了一会儿，她问。

“西西里，然后往北走。”他说，“为了这一趟，我可是存了很久的钱。”

“什么时候回来？”

史蒂夫说，“不知道。也许在途中遇到更合适的人，在那边定居也说不定。”过去他为了自己的生活作了很多规划，但前人是对的：计划总是赶不上变化。他给自己接下来的生活拉了一个长镜头，没有人说过活着会很容易，但也没有那么难。

“我会想你的。”娜塔莎说，“记得给我寄明信片。”

我会的，史蒂夫笑了，“你呢，接下来有什么打算？”

“也许开一家小酒馆。”我从我外公那儿继承了不少钱，她说，“还有，找到那个人，放弃那些感情游戏。”

“即使没找到，你也还有我们。”

“不不不，罗杰斯——”她笑着说，“我可不会来那套‘如果十年后彼此还是单身我们就结婚’的戏码。”

于是他在道别之前，露出被逗乐的笑容。


	23. Chapter 23

脚踏在异国土地的那一刻，他就觉得自己被一些不知名的东西解放了。也许更早一些，在飞机起飞之后，在那十几个小时里，史蒂夫觉得有些崭新的东西已经慢慢从他的脑子里弥漫开来。当然，他热爱他的国家，热爱他的生活（尽管并不是十分如意），但这和眼前这种单纯的轻松毫无关系。

他没有带太多行李，这不方便他从一个城市移动到另一个城市。两个月前，那时候巴基还没有受伤，索尔刚把手头上最后一个项目完成，史蒂夫在杂志上偶尔读到一篇文章。具体内容他记不清了，只勉强想起来一些片段，里头提及他很喜欢的一个作者写过这么一句话，“人心的房间比婊子旅馆里的客房还多”。他无意辩解，只觉得自己被生活打了一巴掌。可询问生活的问题，也只有生活能够回答。

两个月后，他在这里——远离故土，进行一场整理和告别。决定这次长途旅行并没有花费他太多思考时间，也许是因为索尔越来越短的停留时间促使他迫切地想要离开那个屋子。史蒂夫甚至没有详细的计划，反正积蓄足够，在路上也不会断了谋生的办法。

有好长一段时间，他都住在不同的廉价旅馆里——离开家里柔软的枕头，与发霉的墙纸和桌子上的茶渍为伍。他和他的镜头还有背包一起不断往北前行，走过一个又一个城市。史蒂夫在西西里岛那个有名的地下墓穴里徘徊了一下，据说委拉斯凯兹（*Velazque，巴洛克时期西班牙画家）也长眠于此。

后来他总是想起这件事情，在长途巴士站等车的时候，或者一个人吃晚饭的时候，他会想象那些天主教徒几百年前的生活，想象自己死后的世界。他把一些有意思的观点记录在个人社交网站上，也给熟悉的杂志社发稿子，为接下来的旅途赚取一点路费。

“我见过不少和你一样的青年：年轻，向往自由，喜欢探索未知的世界。”那个佛罗伦萨的老鞋匠说。他的语速很慢，偶尔夹着一些史蒂夫听不懂的意大利语，“这个城市也跟你们一样年轻过。她开过花，也流过血，哺育过很多伟大的人。和人一样，岁月沉淀下来的痕迹让她变得更有魅力。”老头子的脚边放着很多鞋楦，磨得旧了，有收藏家们喜欢的木头和皮革的味道。

他同意让史蒂夫把自己写进稿子里，但拒绝留影。“私人合照可以。”他说，“我喜欢和你这种质朴老实的小伙子聊天。要是你像之前那些人那么口甜舌滑，只懂得阿谀奉承，我早把你撵走了。”

“那大概是他们表达喜欢的一种方式。”史蒂夫说。同一件事情，表达方式不一样了，带来的后果也许也会跟着变得不一样。史蒂夫用炭笔替代镜头记录老鞋匠的手，那上面有让人安心的厚茧，“例如有人热衷于冒险，有人喜欢一直做同一件事情。但谁又能评论这不是一种爱呢。”

“哼。很多人说意大利人野蛮粗鲁。我经常直接表达自己的喜恶，绝对不要那些虚情假意的迎合。”老头子把烟头搁在一边，嗤之以鼻，“在这一点上我们和英国人互相看不顺眼。有些姑娘就吃这一套。”当然我不讨厌礼貌的绅士，他又辩解道，“年轻人，挑一个自己喜欢的方式迎接生活，宁可吃点苦头也别吝啬爱——人生苦短，去喜欢真正喜欢的东西。”

离开意大利之后，史蒂夫先到了瑞士待了一段时间，然后再绕去法国。他偶尔会在公园或者街头画些简单的画，有时候兴致来了，他会在同一个地方连续待上好几天。有些游客买走他放在一边刚完成的作品，或者付钱让他给自己画简单的肖像画，他们把他当成这个城市里的一道风景，把他拍进自己的镜头里。

一开始史蒂夫还会有些不知所措，他总是习惯把自己当局外人。但很快他也适应了各种各样的角色，感觉自己融化在新鲜又陌生的水里：他们彼此不认识，匆匆成为对方生命中的过客，相处融洽。

“在我很小的时候，有天晚上我的父亲说出门买酒，然后再也没有回来。”旅馆老板一口浓浓的法国口音。他让史蒂夫叫他伯努瓦，他热情而健谈，“后来我们发现家里少了不少值钱的东西。我的母亲说他有可能跟情人跑了，她恨了他十多年。但我很难过，总相信他也许跳进河里淹死了，只是不想让我们伤心，所以装作逃走的样子。人不在了，仇恨和悲伤哪个又能让别人舒服些呢？”反正我们之后再也没有见过他，伯努瓦说。

史蒂夫不知道为什么他会这么想，这想象听上去太荒诞，也有可能是伯努瓦在开玩笑。但每个人都有每个人的故事，自然也有他们的道理，后来史蒂夫也乐于听他满嘴跑火车。史蒂夫把在意大利带来的咖啡豆送给他，伯努瓦嚷嚷道波尔多的咖啡也和红酒一样有名，但还是愉快地收下了。

“你为什么跑来欧洲待那么久？”伯努瓦问他，自从他接手这家店之后他就没有离开过波尔多了，“你不爱你的故乡吗？”

昔日的景象像印在电影胶片上一样。史蒂夫不需要闭上眼睛都能看见那条通往家里的楼梯、换过几次的门锁、塞满东西的柜子、旧沙发……还有在他离开前被清空的冰箱。他在阳台上喝冰啤酒的时候，低头就能看见路灯下接吻的情侣。

“也许只有距离会告诉自己到底有多爱。”史蒂夫说。

曾经在火车上，史蒂夫和隔壁座位的波兰人聊天，他说他以前在奥地利工作，每天回到租的房子就开始想家。史蒂夫不知道索尔待在美国的时候会不会也有这样的情绪，自己倒是经常想起布鲁克林——索尔很少流露出这样的模样，也很少提起自己的家庭。他也不知道巴基在军营里靠什么排遣乡愁，自从他们不再聊长途电话之后，史蒂夫只能靠每天留意新闻去了解阿富汗的动态，直到现在也一样。

他的皮夹子里多了很多旅途上存的票根。史蒂夫靠在窗边，看着风景不停往后退。他塞上耳机，播放列表里最上面的那首歌他听了很多很多遍。

Another summer day / Has come and gone away / In Paris or Rome…   
But I wanna go home.

**

“我仍然为你心动。

“因为我知道，当推开这扇门之后，我看到的是真实的你——身上还沾着一点颜料的味道，眼神发亮，热衷于创造更美好的作品；你会为了特别喜欢的构思跟我聊到凌晨；你会倾听我的话，会在生活中敏感地捕捉到我的情绪。有时候你在厨房里手忙脚乱，却在我面前装出气定神闲的模样，我都一直看着……我喜欢这样的你，你身上令人惊艳的部分，那个夺目得让我一见钟情的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。而永远不会是那个，被藏在我层层保护之下的弱者。

“你是那么自信，骄傲，从不对生活低头……我们因为彼此之间的共同点互相吸引，那些无法抹去的差异又给我们带来火花。但我们都清楚，彼此不可能为了对方去屈就，也没办法抛弃另外同样值得我们付出的人。你有你的梦想和目标，我也有我的承诺和责任，而我们却不是前往同一个方向。我没办法舍弃我的家族，我也不希望你舍弃你的。

“对，当初我希望你跟我走，因为我仍然幼稚地抱着幻想。但在这些日子里，我和你都一样：在生活的挫折中脱胎换骨。没有人的过去值得被抹走，谁又可以轻易否定别人的选择呢。你不应该考虑抛弃现在拥有的一切，去投身于我们谁也无法保证的未来。如果你甘愿为了另一个人——即使那个人是我——而放弃拥有的光芒、丢掉你自己、消耗你的热情和灵魂，我会恼火和后悔……也许最后被自责所击溃。

“有些东西，我知道不去碰的话，即便是越过大洋、跨过国境，也不会因为距离而改变。想想看，当初你只是为了逃避他才从纽约来到华盛顿的吗？不，你知道真正的答案是什么。所以，你如今又用什么理由去离开这儿呢。

“是的，你说得没错……我也会害怕，史蒂夫。如果最后我变成你不喜欢的样子，或者是你变成我不喜欢的样子，那时候的我们又该怎么办呢。我不想赌。

“我爱你。”最后，他亲吻史蒂夫的发梢，“但你得留下来。“

**

等史蒂夫到慕尼黑的时候，他已经离开美国有将近半年了。原本他以为自己很快会因为格格不入而离开这些城市，实际上他根本舍不得走。尽管如此，每次入睡之前，他还是无法抑止地想家。巴基在康复之后很快又回到了前线，有时候他们通着电话史蒂夫都能听到警报的声音，那个男人只是一遍又一遍地告诉他自己很安全。

“你到哪儿了？”他问。

史蒂夫告诉他自己正准备参观艺术馆，“我在幻想，几百年后，我的作品被挂在大都会博物馆里。”

从老绘画陈列馆出来之后他直接去了车站。他在等车的时候逮住了一个小偷。那家伙撒腿就跑，热心的乘客们帮忙堵住他，史蒂夫狠狠拧住他的手臂直到警察赶来，丝毫没察觉自己背着很重的包居然还可以跑得比平常还快。

被偷皮夹的女士原本正准备和史蒂夫搭乘同一班车到马格德堡，因为这事耽搁了一下，他们不得不改买第二天的票。她请他吃晚饭，感谢他保住了自己的护照和钱。

“布鲁克林？纽约曾经是我的梦想——百老汇，我做梦都想去那个地方。”她来自北爱尔兰，是一名经验丰富的舞台剧演员，因为莫名的亲切感史蒂夫很快便和她聊开了。他们喝着啤酒在路上闲逛，谈天说地，身边来往多少异乡人。

在完全陌生的城市，认识陌生的人，交换彼此的故事，这几个月来他一直在做类似的事情。也许因为陌生，他们可以毫无顾忌地交谈，在彼此告别之后让秘密消散在空气中。她说起自己的家庭和孩子，说起巡演时候的趣事。史蒂夫喜欢听她谈及伦敦西区的舞台后面发生的、多少观众看不见的故事。

“我们共演了几场戏便难以避免地堕入爱河。”她说，语气里对于夭折的感情仍然有些遗憾，“有时候我甚至分不清自己是在和他谈恋爱，还是金爱上了克里斯（*音乐剧《西贡小姐》内主要角色）。一旦巡演结束，就像观众的掌声一样，有些东西始终是要消失的。”

“现在看回去，你仍然感到难过吗。”

“有时候我也会想，如果当初作了别的选择又会怎么样呢。”她说，“只是这些无聊的念头在回家见到我的孩子们后就烟消云散了。选择并不是最困难的部分，困难的是之后的事情。但你要相信：自己所选择的前方总会是好的。”

晚上的天气变得有点冷了，他们仍旧沿着河边慢慢往前走。“他让我留在美国。”史蒂夫终于把一直藏在心里的事实说了出来。他之前并没有对任何人提及这个，除了他和索尔，没有人知道在那个公寓里发生过的谈话，“他说了很多很多话，我试图反驳，但所有的理由在他面前都变得苍白无力。”

她没有打断他，只是安静地听着。“我本来是想借此告诉他，瞧——我不需要停留在任何一个地方，也可以继续完成我的梦想。”他说，“我离开美国，踏出了我的安全岛。这段日子我过得很好，甚至重新认识了我自己。我仍然记得当初离开布鲁克林时承诺过自己的话。但当我走得越远，却越觉得他的顾虑是对的。”

史蒂夫说了很久的话，“他告诉我：‘如果你要成为值得我所爱的人，那你就不能成为我所需要的人’。我以前并不完全理解这句话的意思。我一直在考虑着自己背叛他、亏欠他的事情，却没有想过他要的不仅仅是爱和忠诚。”

索尔并不‘需要’他，他也一样。他们像是两个星球上最相似的存在，在浩瀚的宇宙中遇见彼此，照亮孤独的对方。但现在他们要分开继续前行了。

在史蒂夫沉默了好一阵子之后，她才开口，“我懂了。你曾经以为自己是要在他们之间作出一个选择。”但实际上你们都没得选，她说，“现在你们都知道要怎样才是完整的自己了——丢了自己，又有什么值得你们去爱呢。”

“我只是不甘心，非常非常不甘心。我想证明他是错的，我想证明我们可以……最后我却发现，自己只是不想被生活洞悉一切。”史蒂夫把最后一口啤酒咽进喉咙里。

他把她送到旅馆楼下，约定第二天在车站见面。“你不需要把世界上的每一件事情都做得很正确来证明你到底有多好。”她安慰他，“人总会犯错，但看看你的生活，如果大家都乐意爱你，这就足够了。”有些人读过一点故事，看过一些电影，便以为这个世界上只有愿意为之放弃一切的才配称之为爱。“我不知道这个该怎么定义，但世界上没有完全相同的两个苹果。”她说，“总有一天你会明白的。”

史蒂夫回到旅馆之后洗了个澡便早早睡了。他梦见自己坐在剧院的第一排，轻轻抬起头，看着舞台上来来去去的演员们。他们有着熟悉的面孔，转过脸去，又变成了别的人。

他听见她唱道：我们何以一夜走了那么远（*How in one night have we come so far，出自《西贡小姐》）。


	24. Chapter 24

“对于这次展出中自己最满意的作品，是那张名为‘海洋’的油画吗？”采访者坐在史蒂夫面前，“你把它放在最显眼的地方，所有的参观者都无法忽略它。”

“我喜欢这里所有的作品，所以把它们分享给别人。”史蒂夫斟酌了一下才开口，“当然，那一张我花费了最多的心思，虽然构图简单，但也是耗时最长的作品。”

我们都很感兴趣那幅作品是以谁为创作灵感，采访者问，“把一双美丽的眼睛命名为‘海洋’有什么特殊的涵义吗？”

史蒂夫露出笑容，“我看见他眼睛的那一瞬间就这么觉得了。”

当然史蒂夫并没有打算把他们之间的故事分享给别人。有些东西就像宝藏，他时不时翻阅自己的回忆，每一次都能找到新的东西。他记得索尔眼睛的颜色，他没法用语言去形容它：那种令人安心的蓝色，藏着那男人让人着迷的灵魂，但似乎随时又会风起云涌。史蒂夫曾经被卷进漩涡中，无情的大海吞噬了他的理智，但它又把他安然无恙地送回岸边。轻柔的海浪冲刷过他的身体，在沙滩上留下痕迹。

采访者又问了他好些问题，史蒂夫都耐心地一一作答。从奥斯陆回来之后又过了一年多，史蒂夫在机缘巧合之下获得了举办个展的机会。他整理了旅途中沉淀下来一些构思，又把之前的一部分作品作了修改，在一切都准备妥当之后开始了新的挑战。

他把那幅画命名为“海洋”，把它挂在一进门就能看见的地方，这几乎没有让他犹豫半刻。每次他打开展厅的玻璃门，就像索尔在注视着他；他关上门的时候，那双眼睛一眨也不眨，温柔地和他说再见。完成作品的过程就像在和生活的某一部分告别，史蒂夫等颜料干透，然后在角落里签上名。

“我当然爱他。”史蒂夫拐着弯回答了对方刁钻的问题，“也许和大家想象中的方式不一样，但没有作者会不爱自己的模特儿——他们是我们的灵感来源。”

史蒂夫回想起前一天，他在这里迎来了这双眼睛的主人。那个场景就像他们第一次见面一样，索尔推开玻璃门走进来，高大英俊如战神。他仍旧一身剪裁得体的西服，耀眼的金发扎在脑后，手里挽着他美丽高贵的未婚妻。

他们简单地介绍彼此。她独自转转，索尔留下来与他交谈，“我知道你之前去了奥斯陆——我浏览过你的个人网站——为什么不来和我打个招呼？”

“那个时候怕见了面就不想走了。”史蒂夫也不打算说谎，“这次在这边准备待多久？”

“顺路到公司看看，过几天就回去。”他露出不舍的表情。

得悉索尔订婚消息那会儿，史蒂夫刚从欧洲回来，正忙着把他的工作重心从华盛顿移回纽约。他给索尔打了个电话道喜，语气未曾有他预测那般疏离，许久未见的两人反倒聊了很久。之后史蒂夫忙着准备展览的各种琐事，他给索尔发了邀请函，索尔很快便回复了他。

“昨天，我在机场看到他了。”索尔突然想起什么，“很久没见，我倒是一直记得他的脸。”

史蒂夫微微一愣，“他可没告诉我他回来了。”他想起索尔曾经说过要揍对方一顿的气话，现在想来都变成了回忆的谈资。自从上次见面之后，史蒂夫和巴基一直有保持联络。巴基和军队的合同快到期了，但他一直没有明确说过是否选择继续服役，史蒂夫心里也没底。

“他远远朝我点头打了声招呼。”索尔说，“我回头和助理讲了几句话，再回头看就不见人了。”

史蒂夫点点头，他们很快便不再谈及这个话题。他带着索尔逛了一圈，然后邀请他们共进晚餐。

“我第一次遇见你的时候，你身上有淡淡的光芒。我像找到了别人错过的宝藏，暗自窃喜。”索尔说，“现在所有人都见证了你的耀眼，我一方面感到一点寂寞，但是又非常非常高兴。”在这段将近四年的时光里，他们相遇、相知、相爱，看着生活在对方身上留下的痕迹，还有被挫折打磨出璀璨的光。

超越了友情和爱情的界限，史蒂夫不再尝试去定义他们之间的感情。也许就像他遇到的那些人告诉他的一样，早在语言诞生之前，有些东西早就已经存在了。

“我也一样。”史蒂夫在车门前和他告别。再见，我的王。

……

“这次的展览有很多非常有意思的作品，可以给我们深入介绍一下吗？”采访者继续问。

史蒂夫挑了几个自己比较喜欢的一一解释。很多是他在旅途中得到的灵感，那些仅仅一面之缘的人们，用不同的方式在他的生活中留下痕迹。

“我看到你在角落里放了一块画板，上面随意地钉了很多黑白照片，你给它取名作‘无题’。”有钥匙，路灯的影子，借阅的小说，旧冰箱，沙发，狗牌……采访者数了数，“这些东西对于你来说是否有特别的意义呢。”

“实际上它并没有什么特殊的涵义。”史蒂夫说，“一开始我只是随意挑选了一些经常出现在我生活中的物品，想办法把它们展现出来。”

他想了想，又露出笑容，“——那都是我的一部分。”

**

结束采访之后，史蒂夫又回到了展厅。到了晚上，客人渐渐就少了，史蒂夫和一个从外地来的老人聊了很久，等对方回去的时候，他才发现已经很晚了。

工作人员问他是否需要关闭展厅，史蒂夫让他们先回去，他想要再待一会儿。他们给了他钥匙，史蒂夫沿着长长的地毯走过作最后的检查，只留下几盏不太刺眼的灯。他搬了张凳子，坐在离出口不远的角落，盯着空荡荡的室内发呆。他掏出手机，不确定要不要给巴基打个电话。

如果索尔当时没有看错，说明巴基已经回到纽约了。昨天晚上史蒂夫回去的时候，顺路绕去了巴基的家，丽贝卡开门的时候有些惊讶。‘他没告诉我他回来了。’她揉了揉眼睛，‘我这两天一直都待在家里，也没见到他人。’

他上哪儿去了呢。史蒂夫坐在凳子上，盯着手机屏幕发呆。

没过多久他就睡着了。史蒂夫在迷迷糊糊间听到清脆的声音，像破碎的玻璃在瓶子里互相碰撞。他梦见家里的门没有关上，他顺着凌乱的痕迹走进去，看见自己蜷缩在床上。就那么一下，他兀地就被惊醒了。

史蒂夫坐直身子。他在迷糊间看见有个人影站在入口处那儿，对方正盯着门口那幅画出神。

“……巴基？”史蒂夫站起来。他现在完全清醒了。

“门没有关。”巴基转过头来，“我试着推了推，就打开了。”

噢，史蒂夫站在原地，一下子又说不出话来了。巴基的头发比上次见的时候稍微长了些。他穿了一件深色的T恤，旧迷彩裤的裤腿塞进军靴里，背上的包看上去很重。

“什么时候回来的？”

“前两天就到了。”巴基语气平淡，“先去办了一下退伍手续还有一些琐事，还没来得及回家。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫点了点头，“我就说，怎么没听到消息。”

巴基停顿半晌，“突然就这么回来了，我自己也有点不习惯。这两天我待在旅馆的时候，想了想，接下来该干什么。”

史蒂夫一直在等着他接着说下去，但巴基似乎又不打算继续说了。

“我本来打算就歇一小会儿。”史蒂夫把凳子搬回原位，“没想到有点累，坐着坐着就睡着了。”

巴基露出淡淡的笑容，一副宠溺又无可奈何的表情。“走吧。”他朝史蒂夫走过来。

“去哪儿？”史蒂夫愣了愣。

他的脸上是史蒂夫熟悉的表情，就像一直以来那样，“回家。”

【-END-】


End file.
